The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard
by darkstar2789
Summary: Chapter 23: Broken... As a result of this chaos, everything is falling apart for two people.
1. Tragedy

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **The boys and the original story plot ain't ours, but the girls and this fanfic plot are. To sum up, we own nothing, you no sue.

**Summary: **The boys met four witch hunters in war with a group of evil witches, called the Dark Alliance. They agreed to lend their power in the war. With the guidance of the Council of Magick, they seek revenge as well as justice. An old nemesis returned to aid them in this war. Tragedy stroke, dramas arose, conflicts ascended, relationship blossomed, tears shed, and happiness sought after. This is the story of war and peace.

**Pairing:** Sons of Ipswich X OC

**Genre: **Adventure/Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** PG13, just to be safe (innocent love, mild language)

**Author:** Darkstar2789 [Co-author: CPadalecki

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes.All the locations & new characters are fictional.

**Chapters:** Last update on Chapter 23 is on 23rd August 2007. Still going on…

**Distribution: **Feel free to share with your friends, but ask permission first. Don't anyone ever taught you people how to say 'please'?

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

"_**Yeah, let's just stick together this time."**_

_**-Tyler Simms**_

_Desperate I will crawl…_

_Waiting for so long…_

_No love…_

_There is no love…_

_Die for anyone…_

_What have I become?_

_Something's getting in the way…_

_Something's just about to break…_

_I will try to find my place…_

_In the Diary of Jane… _

_As I burn another page…_

_As I look the other way…_

_I still try to find my place…_

_In the Diary of Jane… -The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin-_

The music filled his room. He was lying on the bed, feeling weak and frustrated, feeling angry and sad, and feeling burnt and stabbed. He let out another cry. Another knock was heard on the door.

"Go away!" He shouted, his voice barely heard among the loud music.

"Come on, Caleb, it's us." A familiar voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I don't wanna see anyone. Go away! Leave me alone!" He shouted back, finishing the bottle of alcohol he was holding and letting it roll.

The bottle rolled onto the floor, joining a pile of empty bottles. The room was in a mess, as if a storm just hit the room. At the end of the bed was another pile of alcohol bottles, these are full.

"Caleb, don't do this to yourself!" The same voice tried to persuade him into opening his door.

"No!" He screamed.

Caleb Danvers grabbed one of his pillows and covered his face with it. He didn't want to listen to anyone at this moment. Outside, three boys are standing right in front of Caleb's room. They are Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms. The four of them have been friends for ages now. They went through Heaven and Hell together. They are currently studying in the Ipswich University of Symbology and Technology. Caleb's mom just called them an hour ago and told the three young men that Caleb just broke up with his girlfriend of four years, Sarah.

"Look, man, we understand what's going on. Just let us in and we'll drink this problem together." Reid was out of his patience.

Pogue has been doing all the talking and he's not successful at all.

"Yeah, dude. Come on; open the damn door, already!" Tyler slammed on Caleb's door.

"He's not gonna open it, isn't he?" Reid turned to his two buddies and asked.

Pogue and Tyler shook their heads. And with that sign, Reid Garwin's eyes turned fully black, an indication that he was using his power. The door made a funny clicking sound, before the sound of the door being unlocked could be heard. The three of them entered.

"Caleb, what's happening to you?" Pogue asked, surprised with the mess in the room.

Tyler and Reid picked up the bottles and threw them into the garbage basket behind the door.

"She dumped me, after all." Caleb's voice sounded weak.

"Dude, it's not your fault. She's the one losing, okay?" Tyler tried to calm Caleb, a brother figure to him for years, since Caleb is the oldest of the gang.

"I told her everything! I almost died for her! And this is how she returns the favor; by dumping me through e-mail!" Caleb threw a piece of paper towards Pogue.

Pogue picked it up and exchanged look with the others before reading it out loud:

_Caleb,_

_Meeting you was one of the most wonderful experiences in my life. You showed me a world which I can never imagine exist, until I met you. You guide me; protect me, nearly died for me. I can never repay what you've done for me. I love you, really. But, I have to do this. I felt that the miles between us increase the wall between us. Though we're always in touch, I longed for a company. And that's exactly what Fabian provided me with. I am sorry I have to do this. I hope you will forgive me for this. My magic-man, you're one of a kind and it's really hard to let go. But, I have to. Caleb, I wanna end this relationship. I hope you will grant me not only forgiveness, but also your blessing. No need to worry about your secret. It's safe with me until the day I die. I am sorry, once again. I hope you will bounce back swiftly, be strong magic-man. _

_Forgive me,_

_Sarah_

Pogue folded the paper and threw it into the waste basket.

"Hang in there, man." Pogue told his best friend.

"You do realize we can simply jinx them." Reid suggested. Pogue rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright, it was just a suggestion." Reid apologized.

Caleb looked at them, his face showed no expression. But, inside, he was full of fury and jealousy. When, Caleb Danvers loves, he will show them love. But, when he hates, he will show them hatred.

Tyler pulled his car next to a yellow Ducati. He rushed out to join his friends. He was holding a piece of paper in his right hand. He ran through the crowd, looking for the faces that he had known since he was a child. He saw Reid, his best friend among the crowd, pulling some books out of his locker.

"Reid!" he called out for him.

Reid turned and raised his hand. "Whassup?" he greeted.

Tyler noticed Caleb and Pogue standing beside Reid. _Good, I can inform everyone_--he thought.

"Whoa, what's the rush, man?" Pogue asked when he joined them.

"Hey, Pogue." he raised a hand at Pogue.

He noticed the dull face on Caleb. He raised a hand at Caleb and Caleb returned it with a nod.

"Look." Tyler handed the piece of paper he printed out from the internet this morning to Caleb.

Caleb straightened himself and took the paper. Pogue and Reid watched in curiosity as Caleb read through the paper. Tyler looks nervous. After he's done reading, Caleb gave Reid a mean stare.

"What?" Reid asked.

Without answering him, Caleb reached out for Reid's collar and pushed him onto his locker. Luckily it was early morning, so there're not many passersby. Pogue tried to separate them but Tyler did nothing. He didn't know which side to be on.

"Tyler, what's wrong with you?! Help me out here! Caleb, what is wrong with you?" Pogue shouted.

"Why did you do it? It was supposed to be a joke, you moron!" Caleb shouted into Reid's face.

"Caleb, I swear I have no idea what's going on!" Reid tried to defend himself as Caleb shook him.

"What is wrong with you two?" Pogue asked.

He gave up and instead of trying to separate them, Pogue picked up the piece of paper Tyler handed Caleb earlier. He had a sense that paper is causing him all the trouble. While Pogue was reading, Caleb lifted Reid up and threw him onto the floor. Tyler didn't think twice. He decided to side with his best friend. He pulled Caleb by his shirt and pushed him away from Reid. Tyler then lends Reid a hand.

"What is wrong with you?!" Reid shouted back at Caleb.

Caleb was about to charge at Reid again when Pogue pulled him away and faced Reid. Handing out the piece of paper at Reid, he asked,

"Did you do this?" Reid took the paper and read through it quickly:

_**2 STUDENTS DIED IN MYSTERIOUS BLAZE**_

_Two Harvard students died in a mysterious blaze last night in an apartment. The students, identified as Sarah and Fabian, both aged 22 years old, lived in the same apartment for the last two months. Forensics is still investigating the cause of the fire which was unlikely to happen. Furthermore, reports has it that the fire only happens within the apartment and there are no other damage or casualties reported_…

"You think I did this?" Reid asked.

"You swear you didn't do it?" Pogue's voice sounded sharp.

"No, I didn't." Reid said in a rigid tone. Pogue exchanged look with Caleb.

"Then who did it?" he asked, his voice was trembling.

"I'm sorry it happened. I knew I suggested for us to jinx her yesterday, but I didn't do it. You have to trust me this time. Stop blaming me for everything bad that's happening in this world. It could possibly be an accident." Reid replied.

"**Yeah, let's just stick together this time."** Tyler tried to calm things down.

It is somehow his fault; he did bring the news. Pogue tapped his shoulder, as if he knows that Tyler was blaming himself for this. Tyler and Pogue watched as Reid tapped on Caleb's back. Caleb looked at his three friends; his eyes glistened with unshed tears.


	2. The Arcane Energy

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing, you don't sue.

**Summary:** The boys met four witch hunters in war with a group of evil witches, called the Dark Alliance. They agreed to lend their power in the war. With the guidance of the Council of Magick, they seek revenge as well as justice. An old nemesis returned to aid them in this war. Tragedy stroke, dramas arose, conflicts ascended, relationship blossomed, tears shed, and happiness sought after. This is the story of war and peace.

**Pairing:** Sons of Ipswich X OC

**Genre:** Adventure/Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** PG13, just to be safe (innocent love, mild language)

**Author:** Darkstar2789 -- C-author: C.Padalecki

**A/N:** English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes.All the locations & new characters are fictional.

**Chapters:** Last update on Chapter 23 is on 23rd August 2007. Still going on…

**Distribution:** Feel free to share with your friends, but ask permission first. Don't anyone ever taught you people how to say 'please'?

**Chapter 2: The Arcane Energy**

"_**It's amazing, after four years, there's still a huge amount of force left behind."**_

_**-Marishka 'Z' Wiccard**_

"Can you please come forward and draw the class the symbol of witch hunters, Mr. Simms?" The voice of Professor Hill woke Reid up.

Tyler, who sat next to him immediately stood up. Reid tried to keep himself awake since Professor Hill was already giving him the warning look. Pogue and Caleb who were sitting in front of them watched as Tyler headed for the whiteboard. _He won't have any problem, he's a witch, he has to learn these things_--Reid thought.

The moment Professor Hill looked away, Reid jerked his tongue at him. He then looked out the window. The cheerleaders were having their training outside. Reid straightened himself. _Now this I gotta watch_--he thought and managed a grin.

Tyler was still in front, with the marker pen in his hand, drawing the tattoos that witch hunters have marked on certain parts of their body. Reid's view was still focused on the cheerleaders when he sensed something. It was a powerful force. Massive energy force, and suddenly, it was gone. _Just like that…_

Reid looked at his three friends. They were also looking at him. _They felt it too_--he was convinced. "Mr. Simms…" Professor Hill's voice reminded the four boys that they were in class. Tyler quickly finished his drawing and sprinted back to his seat. As Professor Hill examined the drawing, Pogue and Caleb leaned towards Reid and Tyler.

"You felt it, too?" Caleb asked them.

All of them nodded at once.

"What was it?" Tyler asked.

"It was huge, but, swift. A massive energy can't appear and disappear in ten seconds. We can't just sense it and seconds later, lost it. You can't lose something that _big_." Pogue pointed out his opinion.

"Gentlemen, if you're not going to share your conversation with us, please give your full attention to the class." Professor Hill's voice startled them.

The four of them straightened themselves and Professor Hill looked pleased.

"Now…" Professor Hill continued his class.

The four boys, however, had only one thing in their mind; the massive energy force that they sensed and lost in less than 5 seconds--_What was it_?

Caleb was running through the hall. He was really late for his swimming training. He went to the library after school and lost track of time. By the time he realized it, he was already thirty minutes late for training. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. The screen showed that there were at least 12 missed calls from Pogue, Reid and Tyler. _They must have been looking for me_--he thought. _Shit!_ Caleb was about to put his cell phone back into his pocket when he bumped into a girl. He dropped his phone and they both landed on their backs.

"Oww!" Both of them chorused.

Caleb rubbed his back and got up. As for the girl, her friends ran to her aid and one of them helped her up.

"Are you okay?" her friend asked. "Hey, mister! Watch where you're going." She continued.

She nodded then, hissed at her friend.

"I'm really sorry." Caleb apologized.

"It's okay; it's my fault as well. I believe this is yours." she said and handed him his cell phone.

That's weird, he was sure he dropped it on the floor. _Shouldn't it be smashed into pieces?_ Nevertheless, he smiled and took it from her.

"Yeah, thanks. You're new here, aren't you?" Caleb asked.

Ipswich is a small town, and he practically knows everyone in it. Caleb didn't remember seeing the girl and her three friends around Ipswich before.

"Yeah, we just transferred here this week. We traveled a lot. I'm Selene Wiccard, you can call me C." she introduced herself.

"Oh, I'm Caleb. If you need anyone to show me around, just come and look for me." Caleb offered.

"Thanks… Oh, I almost forgot. These are my sisters." she pointed at the three girls behind her.

The tallest of the pack offered her hand. Caleb shook hands with her.

"The name's Halley Wiccard, people call me Hal, not Hell." she joked.

Caleb threw in a laugh and turned at the other two. One of them gave a smile and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"I'm Fira Wiccard, the youngest one. I don't have any alias like the others. I tried, but, they're crappy." she introduced herself.

Caleb thought the sisters were really nice and warm. That is until he was introduced to the last one. He offered his hand to her. She looked at it and cocked a brow at him.

"Marishka Wiccard, friends call me Z… But, you're not one." her tone was acidic.

_Ouch! _--Caleb knew his face looked so dumb back there.

"Okay…" Caleb murmured. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll see you guys around." He continued when his phone rang.

"Okay, see you again. Nice meeting you!" Selene shouted and waved as Caleb walked away from them.

"I'm coming, dude!" Caleb answered his phone.

"Why did you have to be that cold?" Selene asked the moment Caleb was out of sight.

"May I remind you that we're not supposed to get close to anyone? After we're done here, we're moving. We don't have time to date anyone." Marishka replied.

"I know, but he's cute isn't he?" Selene asked.

Marishka raised her eyebrows, but then, she managed a grin.

"As long as you're focused on the job, sis. And never ever use your magick to repair a mortal's cell phone in public, no matter how hot he is…" Halley answered her.

Selene smiled and blushed.

"Oh, she's totally in love." Fira added.

Selene slapped Fira's shoulder as her face turned.

"And I just puked in my mouth." Halley said and walked away.

The others laughed as they joined her.

The four girls are in their red Porsche, making their way through the woods.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Marishka asked Selene.

"Yeah, I studied the map already." she answered, her eyes fixed on the road.

"Look, I think that's it." Halley, who's sitting in the passenger's seat pointed at the remaining of Putnam Barn.

"They were not bluffing about the fire, weren't they? It really destroyed the Barn." Fira pointed out.

"Yeah, I knew it's burnt down, but not this bad." Selene agreed with her sister and pulled the car in front of the wooden gate.

The four girls went out of the car and gathered near the gate. Marishka took out her camera out of her bag. Halley pushed the wooden gate open for them. Selene was the first to enter.

"What do you think?" she asked her sisters.

"I sense a huge amount of power was used here before. There was a battle here, between good and evil. I sense the presence of a mortal during the battle. I sense power addition as well. All of this caused the destruction of Putnam Barn. Whatever happened here, it might have something to do with Sarah." Fira told her sisters.

"You think Sarah was the mortal? Is it why they killed her? She witnessed everything happened?" Halley asked.

Fira shrugged.

"We're not sure about that. What we are sure is that both Fabian and Sarah were killed by the same force. Same force but not the same caster. Someone else did it." Selene answered.

"Fabian stripped himself off his power. Why would someone be after him? And if they were after Sarah, why?" Fira asked.

"That's why we're here, remember? Sarah's last location was Ipswich. And the fact that she was involved in a battle between powerful casters might not be a coincidence." Selene answered.

"Maybe that's why Fabian fell for her in the first place--because she understood what he went through when his power matured. And we all thought she was a bh." Halley added.

"I still hate her. Regardless she understood him or not." Marishka joined them after she finished taking pictures around the barn.

"You're done? What do you have for us?" Halley asked her.

"Nothing much, I'll show you after I produced the pictures. I noticed some spell marks in the middle of the barn and at the end of the barn as well as outside the barn. I can sense a leftover of massive energy outside. **It's amazing, after four years, there's still a huge amount of force left behind.** The casters must be really strong." Marishka told the others about her findings.

Marishka has the weakest sense among the four sisters. So, if she could feel the force, then, the casters must be really powerful.

"Alright, I'll head back to the dorm and try to look for some info about these Sons of Ipswich we heard so much about. After all, according to the Book of Wiccard, they might be witches who survived the Salem witch hunts." Selene suggested.

"I'll go with you." Fira offered.

"What about you, Z?" Halley asked Marishka.

"I wanna go and see the Ipswich first settlement. It might give us some clues whether these first Ipswich residents are really magick wielders. The Ipswich House is just a 45 minutes walk from here through the woods." Marishka answered.

"The woods? I don't know, Z. Your senses are still weak, remember? Maybe we should all go there at once." Halley disapproved of Marishka's suggestion.

"Hey, I'm a witch; no one dares to touch me. Besides, if not tonight, who knows when we'll be able to look at the Ipswich House? I'm so damn busy with assignments nowadays. And C needs help to look for information about the Sons of Ipswich." Marishka tried to calm them.

"Alright, what if I helped C and Hal can go with you to the Ipswich House?" Fira suggested.

The three of them looked at Selene.

"Just be careful." Selene approved Fira's suggestion.

Halley and Marishka were making their way through the woods, heading for the Ipswich House. The area was dark, only lights from Marishka's torch lightened up the area a bit. The night was cold and the freezing breeze sent shivers to their spines. Marishka pulled her coat tighter together as Halley rubbed her hands together. They were only ten minutes away from the house now. Suddenly, Halley stopped Marishka.

"Can you sense it?" Halley asked.

Marishka shook her head. She concentrated harder and her eyes widened as she nodded her head frantically. Both of them looked behind. Nothing was _visible_ there. But, they felt a strong force coming, heading straight at them.

"Call C!" Marishka shouted as the two of them turned forward and ran as fast as they could.

The force was like an animal, hunting for its prey. It was heading fast at the two girls. Halley pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed her sister.

"C here." the other side of the phone answered.

Selene and Fira were still on the road.

"C, it's me Hal. We're being chased by something. Somebody's controlling it from afar. Help us!" Halley screamed into the phone.

Selene turned the car around. "Stay on the line, Hal!" she told her.

But, before Halley could reply, Marishka jumped behind her to protect her as the force pushed them forward and they crashed into the Ipswich House. With that, the whole house fell onto the ground. The force disappeared as Selene's voice could be heard from Halley's phone which she dropped when they were thrown forward.

"Halley? Marishka?" the voice repeated over and over again.

No one answered. Both Halley and Marishka were trapped under the building, both unconscious and bleeding badly.

**A/N:** Reviews are welcomed. I already got 23 chapters done, but I haven't edited it.


	3. Truth

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing, you don't sue.

**Summary:** The boys met four witch hunters in war with a group of evil witches, called the Dark Alliance. They agreed to lend their power in the war. With the guidance of the Council of Magick, they seek revenge as well as justice. An old nemesis returned to aid them in this war. Tragedy stroke, dramas arose, conflicts ascended, relationship blossomed, tears shed, and happiness sought after. This is the story of war and peace.

**Pairing:** Sons of Ipswich X OC

**Genre:** Adventure/Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** PG13, just to be safe (innocent love, mild language)

**Author:** Darkstar2789 -- C-author: C.Padalecki

**A/N:** English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes.All the locations & new characters are fictional.

**Chapters:** Last update on Chapter 25 is on 25th August 2007. Still going on…

**Distribution:** Feel free to share with your friends, but ask permission first. Don't anyone ever taught you people how to say 'please'?

**Chapter 3: Truth**

"_**We're descendants of Wiccard. Witch-hunting is in our blood. It's not a choice, it's destiny. Please don't question that."**_

_**-Selene 'C' Wiccard**_

Miles away, sitting around a table in Nicky's, four boys who were playing poker, were startled by the presence of a strong force.

"It's here!" they chorused as all eyes turned at them.

"Sorry." Caleb apologized on behalf of others as they grabbed their bags and sprinted out of the bar.

"Where is it?" Tyler asked as he climbed onto the driver's seat of his Hummer.

When all of them were inside, he started the engine while Caleb cast his sense. His eyes turned fully black as a sign of him using his power. When his eyes returned to normal, he looked shocked.

"What is it?" Pogue asked.

"It's at Putnam Barn." Caleb's voice sounded shaky.

The three of them knew that Putnam Barn is the last place Caleb ever wanted to step his feet on.

"Do you think it's Chase?" Pogue broke the silence.

"We never did found his body." Reid strengthened Pogue's opinion.

"He wants revenge." Caleb agreed.

"But, the power seems more mature, bigger. And it is never aimed on us." Tyler questioned their opinions.

"We're the only magick-wielders in Ipswich. Why would it be here if it's not aim at us? If not us, who else?" Reid asked.

"What if there are newcomers in the town? New witches in town?" Pogue asked.

Caleb's memory was flashed back to the day he met the Wiccard sisters. Selene's words flashed back into his memory. _Yeah, we just transferred here…_

"Wiccards…" he murmured. _But, he can't sense any power coming from any of the sisters, it can't possibly be them, no…_--Caleb tried to convince himself.

"What did you just said?" Pogue asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered this girl I met two days ago." Caleb did tell the truth, just not all of it.

"Girl, huh? Man, you bounce back fast." Reid teased him.

Suddenly, they were startled by a bigger force. _What's going on? _They exchanged look..

"Wait a minute, the power's moving. It's heading for the Ipswich House now." Pogue announced. Tyler stepped harder on the gas pedal and the car speed up the empty road. He pulled the brake of the Hummer in front of Ipswich House.

"Whoa!" Reid exclaimed when they saw that there's no longer a house in front of them. Instead, it was a pile of ruined house.

"The last time I was here, the house was still standing." Caleb told the others.

Luckily, there's no one living in the old house after his father died.

"Just so everybody knows; I didn't do this." Reid said as they rushed outside.

"Yes, Reid… You're with us the whole time… I can't feel the energy anymore… What about you guys?" Tyler asked.

His three friends shook their heads. Suddenly, Pogue stopped them.

"Someone's coming." he announced as they all turned around.

Behind them, a red Porsche was pulling up and two girls came out of it.

"Selene?" Caleb greeted, it sounded more like a question.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" Selene replied.

"I should ask you that; I own this place." Caleb answered her.

"Wait a minute, are you telling us you're one of the Sons of Ipswich?" Fira interrupted.

"Yeah, we all are." he answered and pointed at the three boys behind him.

Fira exchanged look with Selene.

"Look, we're looking for Hal and Z. They called us on their way here, telling us they're in danger. So, we decided to come and check." Selene broke the silence.

"In danger? What kind of _danger_?" Pogue asked as Fira took out her phone and dialed Halley's number.

Before Selene could answer, they were shocked by the ringing tone of Halley's cell phone. Tyler went to find the cell phone and found it near the woods, just a few meters away from the Hummer. Fira grabbed the phone from him the moment he joined others.

"Hey!"

"Sorry… It's Halley's." Fira said to her sister.

Selene took the phone and eyed it. Looking at the damaged phone, Selene knew something must have went wrong… terribly wrong.

"Call Z." she then told Fira.

Fira dialed another number. This time, the ringing tone came from the pile of ruined Ipswich House.

They moved closer towards the house.

"Exactly what are we looking for?" Reid asked.

The moment he finished his question, a strong force blasted out of the remains of the building. The force caused them to be thrown back. All six of them immediately stood up. Marishka was walking towards them with Halley behind her. Marishka's eyes were still fully black; she cast the strong blast a while ago.

"Z, Hal!" Fira chorused and ran towards them.

The others followed after her. Slowly, both of their wounds self-healed. However, their clothes were still coated with blood and dirt.

"Fuck!" Marishka murmured (loud enough for everyone to hear, though) as her eyes returned to normal.

Halley cast another spell and Marishka's camera flew out of the remains and zoomed at her. Halley's eyes returned to normal as she handed Marishka her camera, what's left of it.

"Shit, that _thing_ destroyed my camera. Now I'm pissed." Marishka complained.

"My phone!" Halley shouted as Selene handed her phone.

"It cost me three months allowance." Halley added.

"Yeah? Mine was six months allowance." Marishka said, half shouting.

After they finished complaining, Halley and Marishka noticed the four boys.

"They just saw us using our power; that's not good." Halley whispered to the other three girls.

"Who are they?" Halley asked, her eyes fixed on the boys.

"They are the Sons of Ipswich." Fira answered.

Marishka exchanged look with Halley. Without any warning, Halley blasted all four of them with a strong force.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Selene shouted.

"I sense power in them, they use magick, and they must be the one causing all these troubles." Halley answered.

"We're not sure of that!" Selene added.

"We're also not sure whether they did do it." Halley defended herself.

"What if they don't?" Selene asked.

"And, what if they do?" Marishka supported Halley.

"Because if we did do it, bitch, you'll be dead by now!" Reid shouted as he produced a blast that caused Marishka to be thrown back.

"Hey, Halley blasted you, not me!" Marishka moaned.

"See! They do use magick!" Halley told her sister in a firm tone.

Selene hesitated, but, she immediately ran to Marishka's aid and healed her wounds.

"If it's war they want, war they will have!" Marishka declared and charged at Reid.

Marishka didn't use magick on Reid. Her powers were too weak to do so. She used a lot of power when she blasted her (and Halley's) way out of the collapsed Ipswich House. Not to forget, self-healing required a lot of energy as well.

Reid noticed that Marishka didn't use magick on him. He decided to play dirty and charged another energy force at her. Marishka landed hard on the ground.

"Aren't you gonna use magick on me?" Reid asked as he lifted her up, using magick that is.

"With you, I don't need much power to win." The end of her lips curled as she produced an energy blast strong enough to release herself from Reid's power.

She charged at Reid and landed several swift punches and kicks on his body.

Tyler realized that Reid was in trouble. He tried to form a protective shield surrounding Reid. Fira noticed Tyler was casting a spell. He was trying to help his friend. Fira didn't think twice. She used her greatest element, the element of fire, to attack Tyler. Her body glowed with heat before her hands were covered with fire. She charged a huge ball of fire on Tyler, but he managed to sense it coming and cast a protective shell surrounding him.

"Oh, you will regret that!" he shouted at her.

"You played dirty first, asshole!!" Fira yelled at him.

Halley didn't want to be left behind. She looked at her sister.

"Since you like Caleb so much, I'll let you fight him. I'll take that dude with the long hair." Halley told her eldest sister.

"Souls from the nether world, I call upon thee dark shadows, to aid me in battle. Come and serve thy master!" Halley chanted as her body glowed with dark wave.

Pogue sensed dark souls coming from him.

"Shadow Magick?!" he recognized the spell Halley was casting.

"Fresh from hell, just for you!" Halley exclaimed.

Caleb and Selene were watching from the sideline.

"Fira is using Fire Element and Halley is using Shadow Magick. You girls are not ordinary witches, aren't you? You're using thousand years old magick! You're witch hunters! You hunt your own kind!" Caleb asked Selene.

"**We're descendants of Wiccard. Witch-hunting is in our blood. It's not a choice, it's destiny. Please don't question that."** Selene warned Caleb.

"Did you kill Sarah? You thought she's a witch, didn't you? You knew about Putnam Barn, you knew that both Sarah and I were in that barn that night!" Caleb's eyes started to turn fully black.

"We hunt bad witches, not good ones. Besides, Sarah is a mortal, we don't attack people senselessly, you know! Wait, are you telling me you're Sarah's ex-boyfriend?" Selene asked.

Caleb calmed down and his eyes returned to normal.

"You know Sarah?" he asked.

"Fabian, her fiancé, happens to be our friend. He's a witch, but he stripped himself off his power when he was 19. Magick freaked him out." Selene told him.

Caleb seems to finally understand what's going on.

"You didn't kill Sarah?" Caleb asked.

"That would be so wrong! If we misuse our power, the Council's gonna strip us of our power." Selene answered.

"What about you? Did you kill her?" she asked.

"I loved her even if she's another man's fiancée." Caleb answered.

"STOP!" Caleb and Selene chorused.

Reid, who was strangling Marishka, dropped her on the ground. Marishka took the opportunity and pulled Reid's leg, causing him to fall on the ground. They both moaned painfully on the ground, lying next to each other.

Fira, who was about to charge the biggest ball of fire she could cast on Tyler, managed to stop it.

Halley summoned back her demons as Pogue direct his blast to the woods, causing some of the trees to crash down.

"What were you thinking?!" All of them chorused.

"We were wrong. The Sons of Ipswich did not kill them." Selene explained.

"Kill who?" Pogue asked.

"Fabian and her fiancée, Sarah." Fira answered.

"What makes you thought it was us?" Tyler asked.

"They're just following leads. They're witch-hunters. They hunt bad witches." Caleb answered.

"You mean like Chase?" Reid asked.

"Who's Chase?" Marishka asked.

"He's the one causing the troubles in Ipswich about 5 years ago. Caleb managed to defeat him, but we never found his body." Tyler answered.

"We thought it was him. We guess he wants revenge." Pogue explained.

"Why did he try to kill us if he wants revenge on you?" Halley asked.

"To get us against each other!" Selene exclaimed.

"He killed all those people so that the council will send us here. We will kill the Sons of Ipswich for him. We're doing his biddings all this time." Selene added.

**A/N:** I started this story while in my History class. So, thank you to my History teacher for making the class so boring that I started this fanfic. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now P

Anyway, reviews are welcomed. You can e-mail me at Or, check out my friendster. Use my e-mail to look for me, okay?


	4. The Wiccards And The Council of Magick

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing so don't you dare sue us!

**Summary: **The boys met four witch hunters in war with a group of evil witches, called the Dark Alliance. They agreed to lend their power in the war. With the guidance of the Council of Magick, they seek revenge as well as justice. An old nemesis returned to aid them in this war. Tragedy stroke, dramas arose, conflicts ascended, relationship blossomed, tears shed, and happiness sought after. This is the story of war and peace.

**Pairing:** Sons of Ipswich X OC

**Genre: **Adventure/Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** PG13, just to be safe (for this chapter, rated 'T' for mild language)

**Author:** Darkstar2789 [Co-author: CPadalecki

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**Chapters:** Last update on Chapter 25 is on 25th August 2007. Still going on…

**Distribution: **Feel free to share with your friends, but ask permission first. Don't anyone ever taught you people how to say 'please'?

**Chapter 4: The Daughters of Wiccard and the Council of Magick**

"_**Look, like it or not, we're gonna team up in this. So, it's now or never. Let's be nice to each other, okay?"**_

_**-Reid Garwin**_

"We're assigned to investigate the mysterious deaths of witches and warlocks from all parts of the world by the Council of Magick. We suspected it has something to do with a group of witches called the Dark Alliance that we're currently investigating." Selene told the boys.

Eight teens were gathered in the Danvers' Manor living room. The boys were keen to find out more about the witch hunters they just met. As for the girls, they need to find out more about a character called Chase Collins.

"Yes, we knew that. What we don't know is who the hell are you guys? …I mean girls." Pogue asked curiously.

"We're better known as the Daughters of Wiccard, straight descendants of the Wiccard" Halley introduced themselves in a proud tone.

"Excuse me… Daughters of who?" Reid asked in a mocking tone.

The girls raised their eyebrows.

"Wiccard, Mr. Garwin, we are the Daughters of Wiccard. Don't tell me you don't know. Our family is the most famous witch-hunter family of all. Everybody knows us. Our family have served the Council of Magick for hundreds of years." Marishka answered him.

"Council of Magick? The last time I heard of it was when I was 8 years old. I thought my father was just bluffing." Caleb told her.

"Hell… I though it never existed." Reid admitted.

"You'll be surprised how big its head quarter is. In fact, thousands of people work with them." Fira replied.

"We have to find this Chase Collins. We'll go back to the head quarter and ask if they can track down this guy for us. Thanks a lot for the information." Halley said.

The boys exchanged look. It seems like the girls are leaving them out of the fun part; hunting evil witches.

"Whoa! We're coming, whether you like it or not." Pogue announced.

"No you're not!" Marishka replied.

"This is not a game; The 'Dark Alliance' is not a group of pranksters. They are killing people from all over the world. This is serious. We'll handle this from now on." Marishka disagreed.

"Look, little girl, we know this is not a game. But, if Chase is in this, which we're dead _sure_ he is, he's coming for us no matter what. So, we're coming after him as well. Besides, we're quite powerful. We can help you track down this 'Dark Alliance'. Besides, we want to know more about the Council of Magick." Reid added.

The girls exchanged look. Selene knew they needed help. Fira is still young and indecisive of her powers. Halley's power is not at its most potent condition. Marishka was the most powerful hunter once, but something happened to her. Now, she has the weakest senses among the four sisters and Selene can feel her energy aura getting weaker every single day. As for herself, her powers are more towards defense than offence.

"Alright, you can come. But, if the Council says you go back, you'll return to Ipswich, deal?" Selene decided.

"Deal!" The four boys chorused.

"I still think this is a stupid idea." Marishka pointed out.

"Relax, we're not that bad, you know?" Tyler bragged and smiled at the girls.

The girls threw him a hard look which wiped off the smile off his face.

"Where is this Council of Magick situated, anyway?" Caleb asked.

"England." Halley answered.

"When are we going?" Tyler asked.

"We'll get the first plane to New York and from there we get a plane to England. I'll check the airlines after school." Fira offered herself.

"I know this will sound weird coming from me, but, what about school?" Reid asked.

"Well, Halley here is good at making false letters. The four of us will be going away to attend a burial ceremony of our aunt. As for the four of you, just pick your excuses and leave the rest to Halley." Selene answered him.

"If I ask you a question, you won't get mad or all that, promise?" Caleb asked as he eyed each girl facing him.

"Just spit it out." Halley told him.

"The Book of Damnation says that only the first male in the family will ascend the power. Not only you are females, but you're sisters, all in one family. Why do all of you can use magick?" Caleb asked.

"Well, the power differs in each family. Since all your family is in the Covenant, the power is the same in all four families; that only the eldest male of each family ascend the power. As for the Wiccard family, everyone will receive power. That is unless we marry a mortal, our children won't be able to use magick except if we will it to them. However, the council usually forbids witch-hunters to marry mortals. If we do, we have to strip ourselves from our power." Marishka explained.

"You mentioned a Book of Damnation. What is it?" Selene asked.

"Well, since we're here already, why don't we show it to you?" Tyler said and, using magick, summoned the book from one of the many shelves in the living room.

The witches watched in awe as the pages of the book flipped by itself.

"Whoa, that's amazing. It's like a guide book. We have one, too. But, we called it the Book of Wiccard. It contains every family history and every magic our family practices since the first Wiccard until our generation." Fira told them as Tyler placed the book back into its shelf.

"What should we do now?" Halley asked.

"Well, how about introducing ourselves formally?" Pogue suggested.

"Alright, I'm Selene Wiccard; call me C, as if for the C sound in C-lene. My most potent power is the healing ability. My powers are more towards defense than offence." Selene was first to introduced herself.

"Fira Wiccard and my greatest element is fire. I tried having aliases, but its crappy, so I just tell others to simply call me Fira." then it was Fira's turn.

"Mine's Tyler Simms. I have an obsession towards cars… and girls. Take note, girls; I;m single and _very_ available." Tyler ended his introduction with a wink.

The girls laughed and he seemed pretty pleased of himself.

"And I'm the one and only Reid Garwin the Great. I'm usually misunderstood as a jerk and an asshole. But, I'm really a sweet guy who just loves being the center of the attention." Reid said with a huge grin on his face.

"Pogue Parry. I love bikes, I mean it. And girls, a lot than bikes." Pogue's introduction was short and simple.

"I'm Halley Wiccard and people call me Hal. Never ever call me Hell. My powers are mostly associated with Shadow Magick which allows me to summon help from Hell." Halley gave them a mean smile.

"The name's Marishka Wiccard and I let my friends, I guess you guys are now, call me Z. Z stands for 'what-else-could-I-nickname-myself-when-my-parents-named-me-after-some-dead-witch'. My witchy power is to 'borrow' the powers of the Gods and Goddesses." Marishka said and air-quoted when she said 'witchy'.

Last but not least, it was Caleb's turn.

"I'm Caleb Danvers. My girlfriend just died, the house my father gave me just before he died was destroyed, and I just found out that my arch enemy is coming after me, with an army called 'Dark Alliance' helping him. Except for that, I'm a pretty okay guy."

-----------

She sprinted through the crowd, looking at her watch from time to time. She took out her boarding pass and read it through again--_Halley Wiccard, Seat 8, Flight 271 to England, Boarding time: 0945, Boarding Gate: 17C. Shit! I'm so late!_--she thought as she placed it into her pocket and looked at her watch again. She separated from the others when they arrived in New York. She went to buy some stuff. "Time really flew when you're having fun…" She murmured to herself.

It was 9:30 and she just heard the announcement for boarding the plane she's supposed to be on. She continued to look for the boarding gate. As she looked up to read the signs, she ran into someone among the crowd.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized as she looked up at the man she just ran into.

He gave her the most amazing smile she ever saw. _God, he's so gorgeous!_--Halley thought.

"It's okay. Where are you heading for?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm going to England and I'm looking for Gate 17C. Where is it?" she asked for direction.

"It's just at the end of the floor. Just walk straight." he pointed behind him. Halley looked behind him.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Halley Wiccard. Nice to meet you…"

"Calvin Cole. Here's my card." He introduced himself and gave her a business card.

Halley read through it in a second. She was about to say something when her phone rang. It was Selene. They were looking for her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. My sister is looking for me. I'll call you." she said and left, with a heavy heart.

"I'll be waiting!" she heard him reply.

Halley turned and waved at him. Along the way, she was smiling non-stop.

----------

"What are you listening to?" Reid Garwin decided to finally ask the girl sitting next to him.

They were now on a plane heading to England. Marishka was listening to her I-Pod while reading a novel. Reid forgot to take out his I-Pod out when he placed his backpack in one of the cabins on top of them. She threw him a disgustful look.

"Nothing you'll be interested in." she answered and returned to her reading.

Reid felt mocked. He grabbed the novel as Marishka tried to take it back from him. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What's your problem?" she lowered her voices down to avoid staring eyes.

"**Look, like it or not, we're gonna team up in this. So, it's now or never. Let's be nice to each other, okay?" **Reid told her.

"Not until hell freezes." she replied and straightened herself.

"You don't want your book back?" Reid asked as he showed it at her.

Marishka tried to reach for it but Reid managed to raise it. Since she's shorter than him, she wasn't able to reach it. She crossed her arms and concentrated on her I-Pod.

"Alright." Reid said and flipped the book open.

Marishka didn't think twice. Her eyes turned fully black and the book flew out of Reid's hand towards her. Reid wasn't going to back out. _This is fun_--he thought. His eyes turned fully black as Marishka's coat caught fire.

"Arkh! Arkh!" Marishka screamed.

Reid used the chance to spill a glass of water on her.

"Hey, don't say I didn't help." he said as Marishka stared at him angrily.

"Stop it, you two!" Selene, who was sitting two rows in front of them, warned them.

"Sorry!" Caleb, who was sitting next to Selene, apologized to the other passengers on behalf of the two trouble-makers.

"I can't believe I have to spend the next hours beside you!" Marishka complained.

"Well, I can't possibly survive you, you perky cold-hearted eye-rolling ego self-centered loser!" Reid whispered at her.

Marishka looked at him but did nothing. She gave him a meaningful smile as she returned to her reading.

Suddenly, the woman sitting opposite of him shrieked.

"Your hair's on fire!!!" she pointed at his hair.

Reid tried to put it out. Suddenly, Marishka stopped him and poured a glass of water on him.

"It's okay. I got it under control." Marishka announced and everyone sat down.

"You did that on purpose!" Reid whispered at her in an angry tone.

"No, I didn't. I wished I did, but I didn't. You tried to cast it on me, didn't you? Luckily, I put a reflective shield on me so that any spell cast on me will reflect back onto its caster. Serve you right." She teased.

"I didn't cast that stupid spell." Reid defended himself as he uses his power to 'repair the casualties'.

"Right, then who did?" she asked him with a teasing smile.

He replied with a serious look and Marishka's smile was wiped off her face. She knew he was serious at that moment. Finally, it struck them.

"Chase!" they whispered at each other.

**A/N:** Originally, I wrote the Marishka's and Reid's scene in the plane for other characters. But, since the two of them are the 'black sheep' of their family, I've decided to give it to them, instead. Tell me what you think

All the locations in this story are made up. You see, we are from Malaysia and we have never stepped our feet out of it. I know… Pathetic, right? So, we have to make up locations in this story. Sorry for any mistakes.


	5. Headquarter

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing so don't you dare sue us!

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **This chapter was written by my friend, CPadalecki. This was her first time writing a fanfic, so just bear with her.

**Chapter 5: Sentinel Building--Headquarter**

"_**For him, I'll strip off my power any days. You should have seen his eyes, his face. It's like he's carved by the Gods."**_

_**-Halley 'Hal' Wiccard**_

"I'm telling you, Chase was on that plane!" Reid tried to convince others while Marishka kept looking back, as if Chase could walk out any minute.

"Look, you two were trying to play a prank on each other. We know that. So, please don't try it on us." Pogue didn't believe.

"You believe me, don't you, C?" Marishka asked, looking hopeful.

"You're very convincing, Z. But, we all know you're quite good at this. Come on; don't do this to us, of all people." Selene too, decided not to trust them.

All of them let out a laugh and walked away, leaving Reid and Marishka angry and frustrated.

"Just because I'm good at lying doesn't mean I do it all the time. I can't believe this. When I'm serious, they just make fun of me." Marishka complained and crossed her arms.

"Chase was on that plane and I am sure of it. I don't care what they think. We're gonna prove to them that we were right." Reid told her.

Marishka managed a smile.

"You ain't that bad, Reid-boy." She said, causing Reid to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Same goes to you, shortie." He replied.

"This doesn't mean we're not enemies, you know?" Reid continued.

"Yeah, but we're cool. Unless hell freezes, we're enemies till death." She replied before they joined the others outside the airport.

Outside, Caleb managed to stop two cabs. The boys were in one cab while the girls were in the other.

"Where are you heading, sir?" the cab driver asked before Caleb managed to climb into the taxi.

"Err… Hey, C, where are we heading for?" he shouted at Selene who was still putting her luggage into the cab.

"Sentinel Building, Everview Centre." Selene answered before she got into their cab and closed the door.

"Sentinel Building? That building has been abandoned for years." The driver told the four young men.

They looked at each other and finally, Caleb shrugged.

"You heard the girl." Caleb told the driver and closed the door.

"Everview Centre it is." The driver announced, followed by a heavy sigh.

-----------

"I'm telling you, sis, the guy is gorgeous." Once again, Halley praised the guy he met back at the airport.

"Look, if you're not gonna stop, I'm gonna make you stop." Marishka threatened her.

"Fine." Halley gave in.

"Besides, Hal, there's nothing you can do." Fira interrupted.

"And that is because?" Halley didn't understood what her sister just said.

After all, she is the determined one of the Wiccards.

Among all of them, Halley and Selene are the ones that know exactly what they want for their future. They have everything planned out and they know exactly what to do, when to do, as well as where to do when the time comes.

As for Fira and Marishka, these two are the indecisive Wiccards. They never figure out what they want until the very 11th hour. They are spontaneous and they tend to simply follow the flow.

"Well, he's a mortal. We can't marry mortals." Selene supported Fira.

"**For him, I'll strip off my power any day. You should have seen his eyes, his face. It's like he's carved by the Gods."** Halley added.

"Oh, brother!" Marishka slapped her forehead as Halley continued praising her Prince Charming.

-----------

"This is the office of the Council of Magick?" Tyler's voice sounded like he's mocking.

Why shouldn't he? He's standing outside an old, dirty building situated in a dark alley. There was no one around. Tyler expected the Everview Centre to be… well, a view worth seeing. But, Everview Centre turns out to be one of those abandoned parts of the world. There were not many people around. And if there were, they sure were freaking and mysterious.

"Shh!" Fira warned him and pointed at the cab drivers.

"Are you sure this is the place? It looks like somebody might played a prank on you." one of the drivers told Selene.

"Yeah, but, we're supposed to come here _no matter what_. Thanks for the concern anyway." Caleb tried to cover for them.

"Well, if it turns out to be a prank, just call us. We'll be here in a swift." the other driver told them before both of them drove away.

"Okay, boys. Let's go and bring your bags in as well. We'll have someone send it to our place after we got in." Selene announced.

"I don't know… Are you sure this is the Sentinel Building? Maybe they sent us to the wrong building." Caleb hesitated to go in.

"We've been here for like millions of time. _This_ is the office of the Council of Magick." Halley tried to convince them.

"Alright, if you say so." Pogue finally gave in.

The eight of them started to head inside. Inside, the condition was still like the outside. Even worst, the place stinks.

"We're _definitely_ in the wrong building." Tyler complained as he covered his noses.

Marishka shook her head and led the way. Her sisters followed her from behind. The boys hesitated, but, still followed.

"Z, I've always enjoyed your joke, but this one surely doesn't seem fun at all." Pogue complained.

But, Marishka kept walking and her sisters simply followed her lead. After a while, she stopped and turned to others behind her.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me we're lost." Caleb was worried.

He looked around. The building was dirty, smelly, and filled with garbage. He didn't want to find out what else was in the building. Instead of heading back to the way they came from, Selene stepped forward.

"The Daughters of Wiccard accompanying the Sons of Ipswich." She spoke and suddenly the place lightened up.

The setting changed. Instead of the usual dark and dirty surrounding, they're now in a white room. There was a huge screen in front of them. Behind them were several seats surrounding a huge round table.

"Hey, Wiccards!" a sweet voice greeted them as a face appeared on the screen.

It was a young lady about their age.

"Hello, Jade!" the four Wiccards chorused as they sat down.

"Hmm, I thought you went to America for a task. Still, you caught yourselves some pretty fishes, I see. Well, take a seat, gentlemen. I am Jade Horatio and I am your customer-service relationship officer for the day. When the Wiccards are here, I'm the one who will attend to their meets. And since you gentlemen are their guests that make you're my guests as well." She continued with rich English accent.

"Lancelot had been waiting for your arrival all morning. Just head for his office straight away. I'll have someone send your luggage to your apartment right away. Thank you for coming and do come again." Jade ended her welcome as the door of the elevator opened.

Four jaws dropped as they stood up.

"Close your mouth, boys, and welcome to the office of the Council of Magick." Selene let out a laugh as she led them outside.

"This place is huge!" Tyler exclaimed as he looked around.

"The building has 42 floors. The entrance we came from was for newcomers. Since we're accompanying you guys, we have to enter from there. Next time, we'll use the other entrance. It's a more decent way. Come on, this is the second floor. We're heading for the 12th floor. After the meeting, we'll show you our place; it's on the 27th floor." Fira explained.

"Whoa! I can't wait!" Reid exclaimed as he followed the others to another elevator.

"This place is amazing," Pogue gave his compliments.

The Wiccard sisters gave the boys a smile.

"Thanks for the compliments," Selene thanked Pogue.

The elevator opened, revealing a very weird sight. There were three weird figures in the elevator.

One was a tall and well-built young man, his expression was serious. He was dressed in a black robe with a "C.M" symbol on its belt. On the upper left side of his the robe was written "Sergio Mendez; Defender".

"What does 'Defender' means?" Pogue asked Selene in a low voice.

"Law enforcer. Like a cop or something." Selene answered.

The second figure was a small man, really small. Unnaturally, he was wearing rapper-like clothing, with blings and all that. He even put on a pair of dark sunglasses and a bright red hoodies. Reid stared at the small figure. _He looked like a dwarf, but he dresses as if he is Snoop Dogg_ -- Reid chuckled in his own thoughts.

"Do you have a problem, dude?" he asked and Reid's eyes went wide in horror.

Marishka pulled Reid further away from the little man.

"That's a Dwarf." Marishka answered his unasked question.

Reid looked at her, "Really? Is that the revolutionized version?" Reid teased.

"They are sensitive beings, just don't stare at him!" Marishka hissed.

The last figure was an old woman carrying an old china teapot. Tyler couldn't get his eyes off the teapot; he could feel as if something was trapped in it.

"My idiot grandson bought me a jinxed teapot. Luckily, I was able to sense it. That stupid boy just love dealing with black market dealers." She complained when she noticed Tyler was staring at the teapot.

"Oh…" was all Tyler could say.

Halley pushed the button "12". As the other boys were busy with their new founding, Caleb was busy wondering why they hadn't move at all.

"We're not moving…" Caleb said.

"No, we're not. We're teleporting. This elevator is a huge teleporting machine." Halley explained to him.

Finally, the door of the elevator opened and the eight youngsters entered a very plain-looking floor. Despite the dull aura, the floor seemed to be for an important person.

There was a couch, some chairs, and a coffee table with some magazines on it to their right side. On their left side, a beautiful young lady was sitting behind a grand reception counter. There was a huge metallic door opposite the elevator. Two warlocks, both dressed in a black uniform (they look like the guy from the elevator) were guarding it. On the door was written, "Lord Lancelot Ludovick; Director".

"Anna, is Lancelot in?" Fira asked the moment they got out of the elevator.

Anna looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello Wiccards. It's been a while since I last saw you. What's this? American latest imports?" she teased.

The girls threw in a good laugh as the boys exchanged look.

"He's inside, waiting for you." Anna continued.

"Thanks, cutie. You free during lunch?" Reid thanked her and winked.

"Come on, boy!" Marishka said and pulled him to join the others who were entering Lancelot's room.

"Oh, hello girls. It's good to see you again. I've been expecting you ," The leader of the Council greeted the four Wiccard sisters with smooth British accent.

A few seconds, his eyes glanced towards the Sons of Ipswich.

"Now, where are my manners? Gentlemen, I am Lancelot Ludovick, the Director of the Council of Magick and you must be the Sons of Ipswich," he introduced himself with a smile on his face.

The four boys nodded in shock.

"How do you know we're the Sons of Ipswich?" Caleb asked in curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that I know every witch, warlock, and demons of this universe," he explained shortly.

"You mean you are like Merlin, the legend who's kind of pro of magick?" Reid asked.

"Maybe, but perhaps, I am more than him," Lancelot praised himself and gave Reid a wicked smile that sent chills down his spines.

"Please be seated," Lancelot ordered.

The eight of them sat around a huge, luxury table which was placed in the middle of the room.

"What are your findings girls?" Lancelot questioned the girls.

"Our main suspect for now is Chase Collins, who five years ago, caused chaos in Ipswich. And during our hunt, we've been attacked by a mysterious force controlled from afar. It may be Chase. We think he wanted for us to go against each other. From here, we can conclude that Fabian and Sarah's death was an organized crime." Selene responded straight forwardly.

_This girl is good_--Caleb thought. Caleb shook the thought off his head. The last thing he needed for the time being was to be after a girl. He needed to deal with Chase first.

"Check out that Selene girl. She's good," Pogue whispered into Caleb's ear.

Caleb shrugged, "Not bad," he simply complimented.

"We believe Chase Collins is working for the Dark Alliance. He did cause chaos and battled Caleb to get his power. He lost, though," Halley added.

Reid sat boringly beside Tyler, feeling no interest in the matter. The beautiful receptionist outside interests him more than this.

"If Chase lost the battle to Caleb, isn't he supposed to be dead?" Lancelot asked.

"But Chase's body was never found after the battle," Tyler answered.

Lancelot nodded. He was beginning to get a clearer picture of the events going on.

"Yeah, I just saw his butt on the plane," Reid told everyone.

Lancelot's eyes locked on Reid's. He was surprised by Reid's rudeness. Not many people dare to talk like Reid did around him.

"I sensed him too!" Marishka exclaimed.

Marishka can be included in that list, together with Reid.

Marishka noticed that Lancelot was silent.

"I was never wrong and no, I am not lying." She continued.

"I do trust you, Z," He replied.

"I also think the girls are right about the D.A being involved." Lancelot added.

"The girls have been after the leader of the Dark Alliance for quite some time now. They believed that if they destroy her organization, they will be able to capture her. According to our sources, there are twelve unit leaders in the D.A. After 6 years hunting her comrades, they managed to name four leaders. Before they were on this case, we only know that their leader is a woman." Lancelot explained further.

"The evil boss is a woman? Wow, I should never underestimate woman!" Reid exclaimed as the girls gave him a wink.

"Next time, maybe you should open your eyes really wide. Beauty is not all women have." Caleb replied, cynically.

"Yeah, but I prefer their beauty, though." Reid refused to admit defeat, especially to Caleb.

"Boys, please…" Fira begged them to stop arguing childishly.

"It is fine, Fira. It may be a long time ago, but I was a young man, too." Lancelot commented.

"Dude, you're cool." Pogue expressed his opinion which shocked everyone in that room.

Lancelot laughed.

"Well, I assign this case under your wings. And girls, please cooperate with the boys." Lancelot announced.

The girls nodded in agreement as the boys' smiles went wider. Then, they left Lancelot's office and headed for the girls' quarter on the

Everyone left the conference room and headed for the girls' apartment on the 27th floor.

**A/N:** I am guilty of three charges:

#1: Copied the idea of the Council of Magick from Harry Potter.

#2: Copied the idea of the word 'magick' from Wicca. The word 'magic' (without 'k') seems too 'childish'.

#3: Copied the idea of the Dark Alliance from Harry Potter. Its name was also inspired by Harry Potter -- D.A--Dark Alliance D.A--Dumbledore's Army.


	6. First Battle Together

**Chapter 6: First Battle Together**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing so don't you dare sue us!

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **Another chapter by CPadalecki. I did the editing myself, so I am sure there'll still be mistakes here and there.

"_**Stubborn witches. I told you that you're no match for me. So, give up,"**_

_**-Memphis, 2**__**nd**__** in Command of the Vampire League**_

"Whoa, this is exquisite guys!" Reid said in awe as he observed the girls' apartment.

The Daughters of Wiccard own an apartment on the 27th Floor of the Sentinels' Building. It consists of six bedrooms, four bathrooms, an open kitchen, an open dining area, a large, closed living room, and a large library. There was also a spacious balcony with a beautiful view.

The six bedrooms were attached with a bathroom in between. Another bathroom was situated near the kitchen. The living room was packed with luxurious couches, a 42' plasma TV attached to the wall, a modern stereo system, fine decorations, and even an Xbox-360 game console. The library was stacked with thousands of books, an enclosed glass panel in the middle of the room to store the Book of Wiccards, a contemporary PC, and also a grand fireplace with comfortable armchairs surrounding it. Green plants surrounded the balcony and there was even a huge swing and a birdhouse.

Caleb and Pogue were given a room while Reid and Tyler shared the other room. Tyler laid his body on the couch, grabbed the remote, and switched on the television. "It's cushy down here," Tyler murmured, his eyes lingered around the living room. Caleb and Pogue were in their room, taking a short nap. Selene was in her room, busy with her school assignments while Marishka and Fira were busy at the kitchen, preparing dinner. Reid hanged out at the balcony to get some fresh air.

Halley, on the other hand, was busy on the phone. At the end of the line was Calvin Cole, the young men she met at the New York airport.

"I've been waiting for your call," Calvin told her at the end of the line.

"You do?" Halley replied excitedly.

"How's your flight?" Calvin asked anxiously.

"It went pretty fine even though I have to stand my sister, Marishka's character on the plane," Halley answered.

Halley continued to tell Calvin about all the tricks Marishka and Reid played on each other. Before she could finish, Calvin finally found the courage to ask her out.

"Halley, can we go out sometimes?" She had been expected this question since their first 'bump' at the airport.

"Sure," Halley said without any hesitation.

"Cool. I'll call you again to set a date." Calvin replied.

"Yeah, sure." Halley replied before they both hung up.

"Yes!" Halley exclaimed.

"What's up Hal?" Marishka asked.

Marishka stared at the business card that Hal was holding on her right hand.

"Oh, he must have ask you out," Marishka said as if she understood about her sister's excitement.

"Yup!!" Hal exclaimed.

Halley never had a beau before and this is a first time a guy asked her out for a date. She used to be quiet and a bit berserk sometimes but her three sisters fully understand her.

Selene sipped another cappuccino and placed it on her desk. She was still focusing on her assignments that Professor Helena assigned to all her students. "Perfect! Guess I'm done with my Math," She mumbled as she gave herself a stretch after sitting on the chair for hours.

Selene is considered as brilliant, totally serious with her work, not to mention beautiful but sometimes cold with everyone especially boys. Since she met Caleb, she was still a bit cold after she discovered his relationship with Sarah. Selene is the eldest among her siblings.

The four sisters were born quadruplets. Halley was second, Marishka was third and Fira was the youngest. Selene closed her Math book and went to the kitchen to help her sisters.

"Hi, guys. What's for dinner?" she greeted and asked them at the same time.

"The usual; spaghetti, salad, and mushroom soup." Fira answered spontaneously.

Fira resembled their mother the most; beautiful, hardworking, and she is a very good cook.

"I bet the boys are not happy with it." Halley complained as she stirred the mushrooms soup on the stove.

"That's why I've prepared some steaks for them," Fira added.

"Where are Caleb, Pogue and Reid?" Selene asked Marishka while she arranged the plates and cutleries.

"I haven't seen them around," she said in worried tone.

"Chill, C. Caleb and Pogue are napping in their room while that pest, Reid is practicing his power," Marishka explained.

"Where have you been the whole evening?" Halley asked.

"In my room, with my school assignments," Selene replied.

"Halley, how long you have known Selene? She's a book smart and that's the fact," Fira said in a sarcastic tone.

The three of them let out a laugh.

"Snap out of it!" Selene exclaimed in an angry tone.

"I'm done. That's the last of it." Halley announced.

Precisely after the girls finished preparing dinner, the boys showed up and sat down around the dining room.

"Wow, if it's about food, we don't need to call you boys. It's like you have a psychic connection with food or something." Marishka commented.

"Whatever, I'm starving and I need to be fed." Reid replied.

The girls chuckled at the sight. The boys were like little birds, waiting to be fed with worms or something like that. Reid's hand was ready for the steaks.

"Reid, stop the greedy attitude," Caleb warned him.

"Dude, don't you understand English? I am starving," Reid complained.

His stomach started to growl.

"That's the translation in stomach language." Tyler joked and they all laughed.

Everybody started eating. Suddenly, Marishka noticed a missung family member.

"Where's Romeo? Haven't seen him the whole evening." She asked.

"Oh, he's in my room, sleeping on my bed while I was busy with my school work," Selene said as she about to sip another orange juice.

The boys exchanged looks.

"What?! Did I say something wrong?" She asked in confusion.

"You have a man… sleeping in your room?" Pogue asked, his tone was shocked.

"What man? Duh, I'm talking about Romeo, our tom-cat. I can't believe you boys thought Romeo is my boyfriend or something," She explained.

Caleb, to the oblivious, sighed in relief to hear it. Pogue and Tyler giggled while Reid's eyes widened.

"Let me explain to you something; my sister has no time for boyfriends. She's way too busy with her books. Believe me, books are her 'boyfriends'!" Halley pointed out.

"Is that so?" Caleb asked, his eyes were somewhat flirtatious.

"Sometimes but when she's free, she's definitely stepped her feet at the mall. We have to escort her around for hours," Fira complained.

-----------

The next morning, Tyler accompanied Fira to a nearby store to buy some food supply.

"Why do I have to carry these stuffs?" Tyler whined.

His hands were occupied with shopping bags.

"Hey, you reside at my house. You _have_ to help me with the shopping. Besides, I pay for all these stuffs and you just need to chill and shut up." Fira opened the door of the Wiccard's red Porsche.

She let Tyler drive since she knew how crazy he was about cars.

"Oh, alright then," he sighed.

"Quit the pouting! At least I let you drive my car. Cool huh?" Fira tried to cheer him up.

Tyler merely smirked. Suddenly he saw a familiar figure on the mirror of the Porsche. He turned to check.

"What is it?" Fira asked, noticing the frown on Tyler's look.

"Oh, I thought I saw someone I knew." He explained.

_No way, he can't be here. Tyler, you're imagining things, you're getting the Reid-and-Marishka-imagining-Chase virus_--Tyler tried to convince himself. Tyler thought he saw Chase walking into the restaurant situated nearby.

"Hey, look! It's Halley! And, that must be _the_ Calvin. Damn, I can't see his face!" Fira exclaimed.

Tyler eyed the restaurant. Sure, there was Halley sitting inside, accompanied by a dark-haired man. Tyler couldn't see his face as well since the man was backing him. _He seems familiar…_--Tyler tried to remember where have he met the man.

"This is her first date, you know." Fira's comment startled him.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." Tyler suggested and climbed into the car.

_Or, I'll go mad…_

-----------

The other four of the pack was at the Wiccard's place. Pogue and Caleb were in the library, doing some research. Selene was meditating. Marishka tried to fix her camera with in order to produce some photos that she captured the other day.

Last but not least, Reid found a bar to hang out at. He was flirting with the bartender.

"What's up sexy?" Reid greeted her.

The bartender smiled. That was when Reid noticed it; she had vampire fangs. Reid turned and saw more vampires circling him. _Oh, shit!_

On the other side, Selene sensed something powerful. It was almost the same force she and her sisters experienced the other day. She tapped Marishka's shoulder.

"I know," She said as if she understood her sister.

Marishka closed her eyes and tried to reach the others through telepathy.

Ten minutes later, Caleb, Pogue, Selene, and Marishka arrived at the bar. The boys battled the vampires outside while the two girls enetered the bar. These vampires they were facing had the Dark Alliance symbol tattooed on their chest.

Selene and Marishka entered in time to watch Reid being thrown aback by one of the vampires. He was badly injured. Marishka took over the battle while Selene healed Reid's wound.

"Marishka!" Selene warned Marishka as the leader of the pack charged at her.

Marishka's scream filled the bar as her body was scratched. Fira bursted in and blasted a fireball at the vampire. Halley ran to Marishka's aid. She was bleeding heavily.

"My power… It didn't work…" She murmured weakly.

"Ha...Ha...Ha…Wiccard Sisters. Haven't you witches learned that your powers are no match for a demon like me?" The leader cried out loud.

"Memphis!" Selene recognized the vampire.

"That you are right, my dear." He replied.

"You cannot win against me, Wiccards. That I am sure." He added.

Suddenly, two energy balls came from nowhere and struck him. It was Caleb and Pogue. Tyler joined them shortly after that. They had finished battling Memphis' minions. Memphis fell and landed on his back but immediately lifted up and threw his fire ball towards them. Tyler produced an invisible shield, but Memphis was stronger than him and the three of them were sent flying towards the wall. They fell on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Selene tried some jinxes on Memphis but it didn't work. Tyler and Fira attacked him continuously but he beat them with a single blow. Halley beckoned a demon from hell.

"Demon from the Shadow World, arise! Work for your master." A demon from the Shadow world appeared and fought Memphis.

He waved his hand and the demon vanished into thin air.

"**Stubborn witches. I told you that you're no match for me. So, give up,"** Memphis gave them a warning.

"We're not giving up!" Selene voiced out.

"Yeah, you moron! You think you're powerful enough to get all of us?" Reid shouted.

He was still injured by the strong force but managed to stand up straight.

"Listen, guys! We need to bind our powers. It's the only chance to defeat him for good," Caleb suggested.

"But how?" Marishka asked.

"The four of you beckon your powers and we beckon ours. Then, we bind them together," Caleb said clearly.

Everyone nodded at once.

"The power of Wiccard!" the girls shouted. "The power of Ipswich!" the boys shouted.

"Combine!" they all chorused together.

A powerful force was blasted towards Memphis and completely destroyed him to pieces. His screeching voice filled the bar before the whole bar fell apart. Eight figures blasted their way out of the ruins.

They cleaned their clothes and looked at each other, satisfied and contented.

"We did it!" Fira exclaimed.

"Good work everyone," Selene complimented.

**A/N #3:** This is our first attempt at fight scenes. Tell us what you think.

_**Trivia:**_

The Wiccard sisters are not originally from Britain. So, they do not have English accent.

2nd Chapter: 

The power that the boys sensed in class was the Wiccard sisters' power when they first entered the Ipswich area. Later, the Wiccards managed to 'cover' their energy.

Selene used magick to repair Caleb's phone when they bumped into each other.

3rd Chapter:

The power that the boys sensed while playing poker was the energy that was after Marishka and Halley.

Calvin Cole is an important character in this story. And no, it's not simply because he's dating Halley.


	7. A Murder Downtown

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing so don't you dare sue us!

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **Another chapter by CPadalecki. I did the editing myself, add in some twist here and there, so I am sure there'll still be mistakes here and there.

**Chapter 7: A Murder Downtown**

"_**Separate them and make sure they're not together. When their powers combine, they'll become stronger. Split them up and this will weaken them,"**_

_**-Unrevealed, Empress of the Dark Alliance**_

Selene healed Reid's wound. The eight witches and warlocks were in the living room, recuperating after the fight at the bar. Everyone was exhausted. Reid suffered from some major scratches while the others suffered from minor bruises, excluding Marishka.

She got herself into a terrible condition during the fight. Apparently, she was totally out of Memphis's league. Selene insisted that she went to bed right after she cleaned and bandaged her wounds. Marishka didn't complain. Her body was sore and her wounds are giving her a very hard time. She climbed into bed willingly and went into a deep slumber the moment her head touched the pillow.

"That was close. We almost lost the battle," Tyler said in relief.

"Yeah, and Memphis is not even one of the 12 Dark Knights," Fira agreed with Tyler.

"What's a Dark Knight?" Caleb asked, curiously.

"The 12 unit leaders that Lancelot have mentioned before. They are referred to as Dark Knights. And, there are 12 of them, each representing a league." Halley answered him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember it now. Lancelot also said you have identified four of them." Pogue interrupted.

"Yes. One of them is Tamara, Memphis's sister." Halley answered.

"That would mean that Memphis is like Tamara's assistant?" Tyler asked.

"Yup, he's second in command in the Vampire League." Selene replied.

"Cool! This also means we pissed the sister off. More fights to come!" Reid was excited of the thought that he is able to use his power more often in the future.

"I don't see how using our power more often excites you. We'll age faster, remember?" Caleb pointed out.

"Chill, Caleb. You're such a fun-spoiler. We'll find a way. Can't you see how fun this is? Oh, before I forget a minor detail; You guys miss the part where the bartender transformed into this really _fugl_y creature right in front of me!" Reid informed them.

"I bet you're flirting with her." Fira replied.

The ladies were offended by Reid's actions. They found him irresponsible, irritating, and a jerk. However, it seems like Marishka found him quite _pleasant_ to hang out with. Selene understood that Marishka always has a 'thing' for the bad boys. Halley just couldn't understand how Marishka could keep up with Reid's irritating jokes. While Fira just couldn't figure out that Marishka enjoyed Reid's company because he makes her less of a pain-in-the-ass or it is because she is as twisted as the boy is.

"Serve you right. You are such a flirtatious and lustful man. All you think is about girls and getting hooked. When are you gonna get serious? Your attitude will jeopardize our investigations." Halley grumbled in fury.

Reid's flirtatious attitude almost got their sister killed. If she and Fira didn't enter the bar in time, Marishka could've been dead.

"Oops. Looks, who's jealous," Reid teased her.

"Reid, please…" Caleb warned him.

"You were lucky, Garwin. That vampire could have absorbed or weakened your power," Fira added in Halley's defense.

"They can do that?" Pogue's asked, his brows shot up in curiousity.

"Hell they can! Demons, witches, and warlocks have the ability to absorb powers if they are powerful enough to cast the spell which allows them to," Selene answered.

Caleb's expression became serious. He didn't like the idea of anyone's power being sucked away unwillingly. He went through it once, and God knows how much he didn't enjoy it.

"Guys, we need to be very aware. Reid, you should be more careful next time and get serious," Caleb advised his friends.

"Alright. You're the boss," Reid finally gave in.

After all, his attitude had caused them too much trouble. He won't like the idea of being the reason of someone else's death, not when that someone always took his side. He couldn't help but felt guilty for causing Marishka to be seriously injured. If only he didn't went to that bar…

-----------

That afternoon, Selene was at theirown library with Caleb. They were attempting to solve the puzzle which involved Sarah and Fabian's murder and their links to the Dark Alliance. Selene sat down on the floor with the Book of Wiccard on her lap. She was flipping the pages and folded some of them which contained relevant information. On the other hand, Caleb was concentrating on a stack of magick-related books. He was was sitting on a chair.

"Find any clue yet, C?" Caleb broke the silence after a while.

"Nothing much. How's your research?" Selene asked shortly.

"I guess we're on the same boat," he sighed as he closed the book.

Caleb stretched. He felt so tired. How he wished to be back in Ipswich right now, in his own room, in his own huge bed.

Selene noticed the tired look on Caleb. She pitied him but, they have to work on this as fast as they could. Selene stood up and showed him the Book of Wiccard.

"Every inch of our family history is in this book. Every witches and warlocks we've hunted and still are hunting, every spells we've encountered and used, every creature we've met, everything our family knew is in this book. I thought it could help us with the search.," She told him.

Caleb went through carefully on the folded pages.

"This is amazing," He praised and was replied with a sweet smile from Selene.

Caleb closed the book. He didn't want to talk about their task anymore. He wanted to know more of her.

"Where are your parents?" Caleb asked, his eyes locked on Selene's.

Selene's smile faded away.

"They died, when we were 16 years old," She answered, her voice trembled.

"I am sorry," Chase cursed himself as he noticed drops of tears began to roll down her red cheeks.

"It's fine. They went missing during a hunt. We knew there was not a chance for us to see them again after that. They found only bits of their bodies two years later. We believed that the D.A empress killed them herself. Only she was capable of such doings. So, after we have ascended, we took over the family business." Selene told him as she wiped her salty tears away.

Caleb was impressed with Selene and her sisters. Orphaned at such young age, they became huntresses once they have ascended. Being independent is a lot of work. Caleb realized that his life might not be as worse as he thought.

-----------

"Where's Hal when I need her?" Marishka grumbled.

Romeo was sleeping soundly on her lap. She was working on her powers since her powers weren't working during the fight with Memphis. Fira was seated next to her at the living room. She tried to complete all her assignments before hand.

"Probably on a date with Calvin," she replied shortly.

Fira is also serious in work like her sister, Selene, but she takes everything in a cool way.

"Oh, brother! She's in love," Marishka sighed.

Marishka and Halley are much different than Selene and Fira. Marishka, she's the annoying one, not serious but when comes to serious, she means it. She stalls her homework till the very last minute of submitting them. Halley's on the same page with her, but she's but more towards the individual type

"Did Calvin cast a spell on her?" Marishka joked.

"Maybe. She's willing to strip off her power for a mortal like him," Fira joined her as she was about to finish her assignment.

"Yay! From now on, I'm free from any assignments," Fira cried in joy as she tidied up her books.

Marishka managed to grin sheepishly. She knew that Fira was trying to tease her for delaying her school work.

"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah...Go ahead and tease me." Marishka sulked.

"Hey!" Halley bursted into the apartment and greeted her sisters in excitement.

"Whoa! What's the happy news, sis?" Fira asked, noticing the joyous look on Halley's face.

"This!" Halley exclaimed and showed her sisters an ancient ring on her index finger.

"Eew! What is it?" Marishka teased.

"It's Calvin's mother's. He gave it to me." Halley explained as she hit Marishka lightly on the back.

"That looks so… old." Marishka commented.

Halley let out a sigh. She stood up and faced her two sisters.

"You're simply jealous and you're being a jerk." She told Marishka.

"Who's jealous and why?" Selene asked as she closed the door of her room.

"Z is jealous 'cos Calvin got me a ring." Halley answered and showed Selene her ring.

Selene smiled as she eyed the right. It looked awfully familiar; she just can't remember where she has seen it.

"I'm just saying, Halley. It doesn't look very… friendly." Marishka interrupted.

"Oh, cut the crap, Z. I think it's very romantic." Fira supported Halley.

Then, they all looked at Selene. They were waiting for her comment. Marishka gave her warning eyes. Fira and Halley looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"It's very nice." She decided to just compliment it.

Marishka crossed her arms and shrugged, "I'm just saying."

Halley smiled triumphantly as she went into her own room.

-----------

"Reid, watch out for the car!" Tyler warned him as a red Honda car drove fast passed them.

"Chill, dude," Reid tried to calm Tyler.

London Street is busy as usual especially during weekdays. Tyler and Reid managed to find the subway station and found their way to the heart of London. They had been walking around for hours, just to kill the bored feeling.

"We should drive Fira's car. It's much better than a long walk," Reid complained.

"Don't blame me bro. She's the one who doesn't approve," Tyler mumbled as he kicked an empty bottle which was lying still on a street to show his frustration to Fira.

He and Fira argued about the whole shopping thing and he was still mad at her for being so bossy this morning.

"What's with the attitude? Still mad at that girl?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"I guess so." He answered with a shrug.

"Oh, come on. She is just a girl. Besides, don't we _love_ the ladies?" Reid teased him followed by a wink..

"Not this one, dude. She's just so… irritating, annoying, a complete hard-ass, and a total lady-boss." Tyler complained with a sigh.

"Sounds like Z, don't you think?" Reid joked.

"Z's okay. But, Fira… She's… Grr…" Tyler said in an angry tone.

"Alright…alright. We're here not to talk about a girl. We are here to explore this street, and its people." Reid refused to further the conversation as he eyed a group of young ladies sitting in a café nearby.

"Oh, yes we do." Tyler finally decided to let his anger go and winked at the the group of ladies.

The two boys flirtatious act was welcomed with a burst of giggle. They were about to enter the café and joined them, when suddenly, Tyler's cell phone vibrated.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Reid complained as he slapped his forehead. Tyler shrugged as he took it out from his pocket and answered.

"What's up?" At the end of the line was Pogue.

"You guys need to head back to the apartment. It's important." Pogue's voice sounded serious.

Tyler was about to enquire but, Pogue cut off the line.

"Who was it?" Reid asked him, his eyes lingered around the busy street.

"It's Pogue. He needs us to go back the girls' apartment A.S.A.P," Tyler replied.

"Oh, man. We just about to venture the street and this is what we get. We fought Memphis and now what?!" Reid complained.

"No more complains. We're not here for monkey business," Tyler told him.

Both of them held a cab and headed back to the Sentinel Building..

-----------

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked eagerly after he shut the door behind him.

The others were already waiting for them outside.

"Halley sensed a battle downtown. We called Jade, confirmed it, and were asked to check the place out." Selene explained the situation.

"Who's involved?" Tyler asked as they started walking.

"We're about to find out soon. We're heading to Eastleigh. You boys take the council's car and we'll take ours," Selene informed everyone.

"I'm perfectly ready for the 'party'," Reid added.

-----------

Two hours later, they arrived at Eastleigh. They stopped in front of a wrecked billboard. The thick forest looked creepy from where they were standing.

"Look at this thick forest. We need few chainsaws to cut them down," Reid joked.

Selene exchanged look with Marishka. Then, Marishka gave such a devilish smile that the boys actually rolled their eyes at her. She closed her eyes and when she opened it, her eyes were fully black; an indication of Marishka at 'work'.

And with that, some trees disappeared into the ground, showing a pathway for them to walk through.

"Way to go Z!" Fira exclaimed as Marishka's eyes returned to normal.

"Whoa. Cool!" Pogue praised Marishka's power.

She smiled and Reid found the smile totally annoying and mocking him (for whatever reason).

"That was nothing," Reid said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oops! Looks, who's jealous," Fira imitated Reid and everyone bursted into laughter, except for Reid (of course) and Marishka (who didn't know what was going on).

The eight teenagers followed the trail. With Halley's powerful sensing ability, they found the body in no time.

"Gross!" Halley exclaimed as she covered her nose. The body stank, a lot. All of them tried very hard not to barf to save themselves from humiliation.

"Marishka…" Selene persuaded her sister to check on the body.

Marishka shook her head in refusal.

"Corpses are your area of expertise…" Selene continued.

"Na-a! Not this one." She said and took a step back.

Selene sighed and gave in. She kneeled down and examined the corpse. Caleb stood faithfully behind her while the others took some steps backward.

"It's a man," she informed them.

"Look at his skin. He was roasted like a chicken," Reid joked.

He finally found his courage to step forward and kneeled beside Selene. He touched the skin and peeled some skin off.

"That's enough, Reid!" Marishka scolded him and pulled him up with Pogue's help.

"Can you identify the body?" Caleb asked Selene.

"Hopefully." Selene said as she examined the corpse.

Reid was right. The man was roasted, from top to bottom. Selene tried to search his pockets. With some luck, she might found something that could help her identify the body.

"What just happen here?" Tyler interrupted.

"A battle for sure. This guy didn't have any chance. He either is a mortal and didn't have any chance at all or he might have walked right into a trap." Caleb guessed wildly.

Selene rubbed something hard inside the dead body's pocket. She took it out. It was the deceased's id.

It read: _Ian Mauricio. Date of birth: 30 December 1986. Address: Sentinel Building, Salem Centre._

Selene gasped. "What's up C?" Halley asked her and took the id from her.

Marishka tiptoed curiously behind Halley to take a look. Fira, on the other hand, held her sister's shoulder and helped her up.

"It's Ian, Jade's beau," Selene replied with a heavy heart.

Ian Mauricio was Jade's long term boyfriend. They had been together for five years and planned to get married at the end of the year.

"Poor Jade," Halley thought.

"Why Ian? How did he get here?" Fira sounded in a sorrow tone.

The boys showed their sympathy for Ian albeit they didn't recognize him well. Halley's eyes turned black. She sensed a strong, dark force. She is the expert when comes to identify the culprit. Halley's sense was the strongest among all the four of them.

"It was Tamara. She did it on purpose. We destroyed her brother, Memphis and she murdered Ian," she told them.

"Told you the sister will be back for revenge!" Reid exclaimed.

The sisters shot him a death glare that totally shut him up.

"How are we going to explain to her?" Fira asked.

"Tell her the truth no matter what," Pogue encouraged them.

"Let's go. It's getting dark," Caleb urged them.

They brought the body back with them and hand it over to the morgue which is on the 8th floor of the Sentinel building; at the St. Claire Healing Centre.

------------

On the other side, the Dark Alliance's members attended a coven.

The room was filled with dark energy. Torches encircled the room, litting up the room poorly. There were thirteen figures, all of them were silhouetted.

Seated further away from the huge round table, facing the other twelve witches, was the leader herself, cloaked in a dark robe.

"Good work Tamara. Your brother's death is avenged," the Leader praised one of her Dark Knights.

Tamara, who was seating at the other end of the table, smiled with pride.

"Thank you, my Empress. The Wiccard sisters have always disrupted my plans and now I want them to feel my wrath. They haven't seen the last of me," Tamara replied.

"The problem is they have the Sons of Ipswich to help them," One of them, sitting in the middle, spoke out.

The Leader banged the table in anger.

The twelve Dark Knights startled of their Leader's reaction.

"**Separate them and make sure they're not together. When their powers combine, they'll become stronger. Split them up and this will weaken them,"** the Leader ordered.

"What about the ex-First Huntress?" The question was pointed to one of the wizards, sitting the nearest to the Leader.

"She's weakening. The Heaven is beginning to reject her." he answered in a deep voice that could send shivers to anyone that listened.

"Good. The young one's potential hasn't matured, yet. We should focus on the elder one, Selene." The Leader gave out her order.

"I'm on that." The same man answered.

"What about the Daughter with the strong sense. She's becoming more of a threat after the ex-First Huntress lost her power. I heard she's being considered of the title." A witch asked.

"Hmm… The ex-First Huntress is no longer a threat. Our focus should be more on Halley now. Why don't you handle her?" The Leader offered to the same witch.

"With pleasure…" she answered as a sinister smile spread across her face.

"The Sons will be an easier target. The Daughters are bonded by blood, the Sons are not. The Covenant can be easily crushed by simply destroying the trust among them. Tamara, what do you think?" The Leader suggested.

"I'm on." Tamara smiled with pleasure.

"As long as you got one, the rest will crumble. Show them no mercy!" The Leader said, in a deep voice.

"Yes, our Empress!" the twelve Dark Knights chorused in respect.

The Leader left the coven with glory.

------------

**A/N #3:** I hope the long chapter can make up for the long update time. I just came back from a competition that was held in Kuala Lumpur, which is far away from my hometown. Sadly (and pathetically), my teachers didn't allow me to go online. So, I had to wait until I get back.

Do read and review!


	8. A Hunter Gone

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing so don't you dare sue us!

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **Another chapter by CPadalecki. I did the editing myself, add in some twist here and there, so I am sure there'll still be mistakes here and there.

**Chapter 8: A Hunter Gone**

"_**Welcome to the black parade..." **_

_**-Reid Garwin**_

"I still can't believe the victim was Ian," Selene muttered.

Soon after they arrived at St.Claire's, they handed over the body to be checked. They told Lancelot about Ian's death. Lancelot thought it might be helpful if the Daughters were to inform Jade of Ian's death.

Halley called Jade and at the moment, they were waiting patiently for her at St. Claire's recreation room. The sisters couldn't decide who should break the news to her.

The sisters had known Ian for a very long time. He was like their brother since high school. He was always there when the girls needed a brother-figure. He protected them from bullies or stalkers, tutored them, everything the sisters needed from a brother. And they were happy for him when he finally met his destiny. Ian met Jade when he started working at the Council and they fell in love immediately.

"He's was supposed to marry Jade this December. That evil witch had ruined his dreams and Jade has to face the fact that her love is dead!" Selene said in angry tone.

"Don't worry C, we'll get Tamara," Halley convinced her.

"Yeah, she's right. I... I mean the boys and I will be here for you and your sisters 24/7," Caleb tried to boost Selene up.

Selene managed a smile. She hoped they were right. She _hoped_ that eight young witches and warlocks can win against twelve Dark Knights led by a very powerful witch.

Sitting next to Reid, Pogue was staring out the windows. Reid couldn't fight the urge to tease him and so, he snapped his fingers. Pogue startled.

"Hey, dream boy!" Reid teased him.

Pogue ignored him. _Now what does 'The Jerk' wants from me?_ Pogue didn't have the mood to entertain Reid for now. He had something more in his mind, something more worthy of his time… and thoughts.

"What's on ya mind?" Reid asked.

Pogue hissed. _No way I'm going to tell him. He's going to laugh his head off at me._ But, Reid was staring at him with hopeful eyes. _Oh, what the Hell…_

"Jade," Pogue answered shortly, not bothering to continue the conversation.

"Whoa! First, Kate and now Jade. Wait, are you trying to get your hands on her?" Reid continued.

Pogue broke up with Kate for the last two years. Kate thought Pogue was not serious about their relationship. He would bother his bike instead of her. All that was left for him was frustration and disappointment. Pogue flirted around (same old Pogue), but never threw himself into another serious relationship.

"Unlike some of us, I do not think about jumping into bed with a girl who just lost her fiancé." Pogue replied, calmly.

"I'm just curious about Jade's reaction after she knows about Ian's death. They were to get married soon"

"You really care about her, don't you?" Tyler interrupted.

Pogue couldn't answer. Kate left a huge bruise for him, unwounded till now. Pogue won't deny that he found Jade attractive, funny, and_ amazing_. But, she was owned. _Was_…

Pogue felt guilty that he didn't feel sorry for Ian's death at all. One; he didn't know him, _at all_. Two; he doesn't have to compete with Ian to get Jade. Three; while hunting demons, evil witches and warlocks, one have to expect Death to greet them around the corner.

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug.

True… He was still uncertain of his feelings, for now.

----------

Jade arrived at the St. Claire's rec room with a puzzled look. The Daughters exchanged look, mentally telling each other who should tell Jade. The Sons kept calm, readying themselves for the sadness that was about to be inflicted in the room.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Jade broke the silence of the room after about half an hour.

"Jade, there's something we want to tell you…" Halley finally gave in and started the conversation.

"Okay… About what?" Jade asked, curiosity and suspense began filling in her.

_Please, Goddess, let it not be about Ian._--Jade prayed in her heart. She suddenly got a bad feeling about this. She was the fiancée of one of the top Hunters in the Council. She had to be ready for bad news, whether she likes it or not.

"Jade… It's Ian." Fira continued.

And in an instant, a single drop of tear fell down her cheek. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"When did you found him?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

"This afternoon. The body at Eastleigh was Ian." Fira answered.

Jade didn't know what to say. _Oh, Goddess, help me._

A warm hand was placed on top of hers. Jade opened her eyes. Selene was holding her hands. Selene's eyes were full of grief. Jade understood the reason. Among the Daughters, Ian cared for Selene the most. And so did Selene.

"He's gone…" That was all that Jade could say. She didn't cry or screamed in sorrow. She just sat there, her face was emotionless.

The Sons were stunned. They have never been in such an emotional situation. Jade just lost the man that she loved and she was too upset to cry. She froze in her position and stare at the empty space in front of her.

Marishka couldn't stand it. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked, her voice trembled but it was firm.

"I'm going to do Ian's post-mortem myself. I don't trust these Healers." Marishka answered, her back facing them.

"No, Z. It'll make you sadder. Sit down and mourn. Let the Healers do their job." Selene said warmly in order to console her sister.

Marishka has her own way to let go of her anger. Selene is famous for her silent treatment. Fira, on the other hand, has a way of ignoring people to make others feel very guilty. As for Halley, she simply kicks someone's ass. Marishka, on the other hand, thinks that revenge is the best way of getting even.

"Let her go. Let her do what she's best at, for him, one last time." Jade said, her voice was filled with sadness.

Marishka ran over to Jade and hugged her. She sobbed violently while Jade just held her.

"We'll get them…" She whispered a promise into Jade's ears before she left the room.

"It's our fault." Fira suddenly spoke out.

"No! Don't blame yourself." Jade replied in a convincing manner.

"Yes, it is. We killed her brother and she wanted revenge." Pogue agreed with Fira.

"It's my fault, I started the fight. I went there looking for trouble." Reid surprisingly admitted his fault.

Reid couldn't believe himself_. Did he just say that it's his fault? No!_ _Reid Garwin never apologized. Geez, these people are passing on their 'holy' virus on me!_--He thought. But, deep down, he did feel guilty. It's just that… There was too much sorrow.

"It's not your fault! No matter what, Tamara will always find a reason to kill the Hunters. Ian died in honor. He didn't have any regrets, and so do I." Jade explained to them.

"Jade, I vow that Ian's death will be avenged. We will make sure of that." Selene promised her.

Jade nodded weakly. Her 'wound' is getting deeper each time they talked about him. Oh, _Goddess, grant me your courage for I am no one but your humble child._

----------

"**Welcome to the black parade…**" Reid joked as the boys entered the room.

Tyler who stood beside him gave him a nudge. Pogue and Caleb shot Reid a death glare. Reid was in deep water, but, he just needed to say more.

"Ishould have brought along my 'My Chemical Romance' CD,**"** Reid joked again.

Reid found it amusing. The scene was exactly as the video-clip in 'Helena'. A coffin (except that it's a man in there, not 'Helena'), a priest, guests dressed in black mourning over the deceased, and black roses decorating the church.

"Cut the crap will ya? Show some respect," Tyler stopped him.

Guests kept coming and offered their condolences to Jade, as well as the Wiccard Sisters. The room was poorly lit by the candles. Lancelot started the funeral possession with a speech. Ian's body was lying on the altar which was placed in front of the Wicca's symbol. He was smartened up in tuxedo. Jade sat next to the girls while the boys were seated behind them. Everyone's eyes were focused on Lancelot.

"Ian Mauricio was a responsible and hardworking man. His loyalty towards the Council was never questioned. He worked with dignity and by the support of his friends, families, and loved ones, he succeeded in many tasks," Lancelot started his speech.

"He died in honor, in a battle to defend others. This is a sacrifice we should cherish, not mourn. We should be proud of him, grateful for ever knowing him, and remember him as the man who died with pride." Lancelot continued.

Lancelot turned around to face the Wicca's symbol. "Gods and Goddesses from heaven, we surrender Ian's soul to you. May he find serenity and tranquility in Heaven. May he found satisfactions in his work We hand him over under Your care. Let him be in peace, among your angels, watching over us," He muttered.

Lancelot turned back to the audience. "Ian is a brother, a friend, a family, and a true hunter. Remember him in our heart forever," Lancelot ended his speech.

-----------

Selene sat at the edge of her bed. On her right hand was her favorite photo of Ian. Standing beside him was her sisters and herself. The photo was taken during their high school prom. Tears began to roll down her face.

She tried hard to cover her tears from Jade as she didn't want her to be more upset. Besides, she wouldn't want her sisters to be worried sick about her. Selene's relationship with Ian was tight. They cared about each other like siblings. She loved him very much.

Sometimes, she described him as an angel who would come to save her from misery after her parents' death. Ian's words flashed back into her memory. _"I'll always be here for you and your sisters… That you can count on."_ He had promised them during their parent's funeral.

"I had lost my parents and a while ago, and now, I lost you. Who am I without you? You guided me all this time. You taught me to be persevering no matter what happens. You even taught me to be the leader of the family. I am strong because of you and I am alive because of you. Now, I have to face your death. I wish I could turn back the time to change the future. Ian, please come back. I need you," Selene murmured to herself.

She lain down on her bed, covered her face and cried harder. She had turned her speaker to full volume so that the sound of the song would fill her room, covering her cries and screams.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there………_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time………-Hurt by Christina Aguilera__-_

Selene lowered the volume of her speaker and readied herself to go out. She took one last look in the mirror to make sure that she didn't look as if she just cried for the whole 4 hours in her room (which she actually did).

"You didn't show respect during the funeral possession!" Selene was startled by Pogue's loud voice from the outside of her bedroom.

"Why would I care? It's not me who died!" She heard Reid's voice too.

She wiped off the last of her tears and went out to find out what was going on. As she opened the door, she saw Pogue launched his attack on Reid. Caleb intervened and managed to stop him in the nick of time. He was trying to put a barrier between them.

On the other hand, Halley and Marishka pulled Reid to her side. Fira and Tyler were doing the same thing with Pogue.

"What is going on?!" She asked them, her voice filled the apartment.

Caleb tried to explain but Pogue punched Reid on the face. Reid produced an energy ball and blasted it towards Pogue. Caleb managed to destroy the enrgy ball before it hit Pogue.

"Stop! Break it up!" Selene yelled.

Reid was about to charge another energy ball but Selene's voice startled him.

"Can you please stop? Please respect Ian's death for God sake," She begged and burst into tears.

"C…" Halley tried to comfort her sister.

All eyes were on Selene. Ian's death was hard for the Daughters but they never thought it would be that hard on Selene.

"Just pack your things and we'll return to Ipswich tomorrow morning." She shrugged Halley off and looked back at all the youngsters in front of her.

"What? But, we haven't even get the chance to walk around that much!" Tyler objected.

"I think we should stay a little longer, C…" Fira supported him.

"Yeah, I promised Calvin I'll see him tomorrow…" Halley added.

"And I got more sight-seeing to do." Reid argued as well.

"This is not a vacation. I have made my decision and it's final," Selene said in a stern tone.

"But…" Halley interrupted but was cut off by Selene.

"No more buts. Just pack. I'll book the tickets." She announced and turned around to return to her room.

"C…" Caleb tried to stop her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled before she ran into her room and slammed the door.

The seven of them stood in silence and in confusion. Caleb was most confused. He never thought that Selene was capable of so much anger.

"What's up with her?" Pogue broke the silence.

"I don't know," Caleb answered, worriedly, as he turned to everyone.

"You guys heard her. Let's pack," he instructed them.

They all returned to their rooms in disappointment and packed their belongings. This is not the end, this is just the beginning. Their war had just begun.

------------

**A/N #3:** First of all, sorry for the long update. Obviously, this chapter is shorter as compared to the one before. I'll try to post the next chapter quickly. Don't forget to review!


	9. Living The Life

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing so don't you dare sue us!

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **Another chapter by CPadalecki. I did the editing myself, add in some twist here and there, so I am sure there'll still be mistakes here and there.

**Chapter 9: Living the Life**

"_**If the Ipswich Sons and Wiccard Sisters separate, Dark Alliance will grab their chances to rule the world."**_

_**-Jade Horatio**_

It was Monday morning in University of Symbology and Technology. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were standing by their lockers.

"Hey, Caleb. Did you finish Professor Hill's assignment that he gave us the other day?" Pogue asked Caleb who was trying to unlock his locker.

"Yup, I didn't sleep the whole night, finishing it last night," Caleb nodded and grabbed a few books from the locker.

"You?" Caleb asked him.

"I'm halfway down the road," Pogue replied, mentally readying himself for the 'storm' about to hit him during Professor Hill's class.

"Whassup, boys?! Hey, Caleb, you look like you just came out of the grave!" Reid, as usual, had that mischievous smile on his face.

"You're dead meat. The dead line is today." Tyler knew it was the perfect moment to annoy Pogue, and he seized the chance.

Pogue glared angrily at Tyler. Tyler might not seem like someone who is hardworking, but, undeniably, he always finished his homework. Why do you think Reid is best friend with Tyler? He needed Tyler to finish his schoolwork.

"Don't worry, dude? Hills ain't gonna be that mad…" Reid put his hand on Pogue's shoulder.

"What about yours? You jackass!" Pogue exclaimed angrily and shrugged off Reid's hand.

"I've got plans for P. Hill," Reid said confidently.

"Another plan of yours? The last time you got a plan, it didn't work at all and you got detention after that," Caleb teased Reid.

"Wait till you see it, fun-spoiler!" Reid convinced them.

"Uh-huh… I'll be looking forward to wait for you during your detention…" Tyler joined Caleb in teasing Reid.

"Hey, I thought you're supposed to back me up!" Reid said as he boxed Tyler's shoulder lightly.

"Not until your plans work," Tyler told him in a sarcastic manner.

Both of them argued whereas Pogue and Caleb watched their childish actions.

----------

Halley was startled by the ringing of her phone. She and Marishka were in the cafeteria that morning, waiting for their next class. Selene and Fira were already in a class.

She took a glance at her phone's screen and saw a familiar name.

"Calvin?" She greeted him.

"Hey…" He replied.

"I'm really sorry for canceling our date at the very last minute. My sister insisted that we return to Ipswich as soon as possible." She explained.

"It's fine. Listen, I'm calling you to let you know that I'll be coming to Ipswich next week." Calvin told her.

"Really?" Halley exclaimed on top of her lungs.

She startled everyone in the cafeteria. Marishka glared at her angrily and apologized on Halley's behalf.

"Are you kidding me?" Halley was still in shock.

"I couldn't be any serious. I'll come over as a transfer student," Calvin explained.

Halley smiled widely in delight. Marishka gave her another glare. Halley finally hung up after 45 minutes of conversation, about who knows what.

"What're you so happy about?" Marishka asked her.

"Calvin's coming to Ipswich next week!" She announced in delight.

"Good! It's about time I meet my future brother-in-law." Marishka commented and Halley hit her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, what I said?" Marishka asked innocently.

Halley simply gave her a smile. Nothing could possibly ruin her day now.

----------

Caleb and the boys were in Professor Hill's class. Reid as usual was not paying attention to Professor Hill's teachings. He turned his head to the window beside him and saw cheerleaders having their typical daily training for an upcoming game.

"Mr. Garwin…Mr. Garwin," Professor Hill called his name.

Tyler who was sat next to him nudged him. Reid glared at him before he realized that Professor Hill was asking for him. He turned to face their professor.

"Yes, P. Hill. Is there anything I can do for ya?" Reid asked him with a cunning look on his face.

Professor Hill snarled at him.

"I want everyone to submit your assignment by today. If there any objections, please inform me right now and maybe I accept your excuse," he continued.

Pogue raised his hand and stood up.

"Um…Professor, I'm already halfway to finish it. Can I have some more time?" Pogue pleaded him and sit down.

"Alright Pogue. I give you one day. Submit your assignment by tomorrow morning on my desk," he suggested and Pogue nodded without any argument

He looked around his class again and saw Reid's hand.

"What's your excuse this time, Mr. Garwin? Another weekend doing outdoor experiments which doesn't exist in the curriculum?" Professor hill teased him.

It was Reid's last excuse. He actually believed it until he asked around and found out that there is no such experiment. He gave Reid detention for 2 months.

"I've finished mine but some boy knocked me this morning and my assignment fell into a drain. My assignment was torn up and soaked with water," Reid explained his excuse.

Tyler, Caleb and Pogue were surprised to hear it. _No way would Professor Hills believe that!_--They thought.

"That was lame boy," Caleb whispered to him.

"Shut up and listen to what P. Hill has to say," Reid hushed Caleb.

"Ok, Reid, I'll give you a week to do a new one." Professor Hill seemed to be satisfied with his excuse.

Three jaws dropped open as Reid smiled with pleasure. _But then, Professor Hill was almost deceived the first time. So, it's not very surprising he actually accepted his excuse this time._--The three boys gave it a deep thought.

"No way!" Pogue complained. _Why didn't I think of that?!_

"See, I told you that my plan would work." Reid said proudly.

"If I hear one more word from you, Mr. Garwin, I'll cut down few days for you to finish your assignment," Professor Hill warned him.

Reid gave him a salute as he grinned at the other three Sons.

----------

"This place is enormous. The facilities are impressive," Fira complimented as she looked around.

The boys took the girls for a grand tour around the university after their last class. The Wiccard Sisters had not explored the university since their first day they came here.

They entered the gym. The gym was crowded by students especially boys.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Fira admired the place, _and the people within it_.

Marishka spotted a cute man among the boxers gathering at one corner of the room. He wasn't wearing his top, which showed off his man's assets. Marishka couldn't help but admire it.

"Will you look at that? A gift from the Gods and Goddesses!" She exclaimed.

The Daughters bursted into laughters. It wasn't surprising for them to hear Marishka drooling over a guy in seconds of meeting him. However, she usually got over the crush in two or three days. Marishka gets bored easily, let it be with her work or _boys_. Reid overheard her.

"You like guys with abs? I can work on more if you want me to," Reid suggested.

"Oh, yeah, show-off? How about a hundred abs? Can you do it?" Marishka dared him.

Reid knew she was mocking him. Well, as a matter of fact, he did feel mocked, _not like he was going to admit that_, though. Marishka was admiring someone else when she was there with him. Any man will feel mocked if the ladies admired other man when he is around.

The eight teenagers moved on to the swimming pool. The pool was huge and they could see few students training alongside with their coaches.

"This is where the students have their swimming lessons," Caleb pointed the Wiccard Sisters.

"We signed up for swimming lessons," Tyler announced the girls.

"You could join us," Pogue suggested.

"We can apply for you," He added.

"Oh, no way!" Marishka refused from where she was standing.

The boys turned around and saw her standing further away from there. They never realized when she stepped away.

"Are you scared of water, kitty-cat?" Reid teased her.

"Don't be silly! Don't call me that!" She replied with a deadly glare.

"What's your problem, Z?" Caleb asked.

The Daughters were exchanging look. Should they tell the boys and let Marishka live in shame around them? They would never stop picking her on her for this.

But, the situation need no explanation, mostly because Reid was there, to uncover all the secrets.

"You can't swim!" Reid exclaimed.

Marishka rolled her eyes at him while the other Daughters chuckled silently. _Leave it to Reid to annoy Marishka_…--they thought.

"So?!" Marishka asked as she stepped forward, her eyes turning black.

"Okay, that's it." Selene told Fira and Halley.

"We are planning to form a band," Halley informed, trying to save Reid's ass.

Marishka is capable of many dangerous things if she's really pissed off. And when she is on full bitch mode, no one can stop her.

The boys exchanged glances.

"You mean a singing band?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, Hal's right. Z composes our lyrics, C is the lead singer, Hal is our choreographer and I handle the instruments. Z also helps me with it. She plays the drums and I play the bass," Fira explained.

"Cool!" Pogue gave his compliments.

"Can you girls actually sing?" Tyler was not convinced.

The Daughters gave him a deadly glare. Reid laughed at Tyler's comment. Pogue and Caleb nudged them, an attempt to save their life from four really angry witches.

"What's your band name?" Pogue asked, trying to distract the Daughters.

He succeeded. The four of them looked at each them and smiled widely.

"The Wiccard Sisters!" They chorused.

"Let's go outside," Reid urged them, not willing to listen to anymore crap.

Outside, they could see cheerleaders with their pompons on their hands.

"What are they doing?" Fira asked.

"They are practicing for the Basketball Tournament," Pogue answered.

One of the cheerleaders suddenly approached them and hugged Reid. Not feeling shy at all, Reid replied the affection with a kiss.

"Hi, Reid. Where have you been lately?" She asked.

"On a mission… Someone's gotta save the world." He joked.

"Guys, meet my new girlfriend, Tara," Reid introduced her.

"When did you found her?" Caleb asked in a mocking tone and was answered with a glare from Reid.

"I believe you know Caleb, Pogue and Tyler," He told her, without answering Caleb's question.

"This is the Wiccard Sisters, the newcomers. Selene is the eldest followed by Halley, Marishka and Fira, the youngest," he pointed.

"Nice to meet you all." Tara greeted and offered her hands to everyone.

Everyone shook hand with Tara except for Marishka, who folded her arms and stared at Tara, coldly.

"I don't shake hands with sluts." She added which caused everyone to stare at her.

Tara looked at Marishka with disbelief. Reid gave Marishka a deadly glare and a mental warning.

"Err… Allow me…" Selene said as she pulled Marishka further away from the group.

Selene waited until Tara returned to her team to continue her practice for the day.

"Why do you have to be so cold? Be friendly," Selene whispered to her.

"Be friendly? Look at her; I'm not going to be friends with a whore like her," She argued.

"Are you jealous?" Fira asked as she joined them.

"No, I am not!" She grumbled.

"Whatever," Fira said.

Caleb checked out his cell phone and looked at the time.

"Guys, it's time for our swimming lessons," Caleb informed the boys.

"Sorry girls, we have to go," Pogue apologized.

"Care to join us?" Tyler asked.

"I have basketball practice," Halley told them.

"I promise to meet Professor Meredith in an hour," Fira added.

"I got a meeting to attend to," Marishka announced.

Caleb turned to Selene.

"How about you C? Are you free to watch us?" he asked.

"I'm driving to town. I need to cool things down for a while," she answered.

"Guess we'll see you ladies later." Caleb decided and they went their own directions.

----------

Selene's cell phone rang. She put on her ear phone and answered it.

"Hello,"Sshe greeted.

"C, this is Jade," A girl's voice could hardly be heard at the end of the line.

"Wait a sec," Selene said as she reduced the volume of her radio.

"Come again," she continued.

"It's Jade," the girl introduced herself again.

"Oh hi, Jade. What's up?" She asked and at the same time she tried to focus her mind on the road.

"I found out the force that killed Ian matches the force that killed Sarah and Fabian the other night. There is no other force is involved for both cases," Jade explained in cool tone even though she found it difficult to pronounce Ian's name.

"So?" Selene hadn't got a clue on what she said.

"This means Chase Collins is not involved. Remember, five years ago, his battle with Caleb in Putnam Barn. I trace his power and match it to the forces that murdered Sarah and Fabian. He is completely not involved," she confirmed.

_If Chase does not intervene, it means all these dirty works are the Dark Alliance's fault. Maybe they wanted revenge. We have always interrupted their plans. So, that was why they had Sarah, Fabian, And Ian killed; they have connections with us.--_Selene thought.

"They'd been trying to split you up. **If the Ipswich Sons and Wiccard Sisters separate, Dark Alliances will grab their chances to rule the world.** Inform the rest and beware. We don't know what they are capable of," She advised Selene.

"Thank you for the info," Selene thanked her.

"C, don't worry about Ian. He is always in our heart," Jade comforted her.

"Thanks again." Selene thanked Jade before they both hung up.

Selene received a text message from Halley and it read: _Meet us and the guys at Nicky's._ She shifted the gear to increase the speed of her car and headed for the boys' favourite bar.

----------

**A/N #3:** Whoa! Two chapters at once! Hope you like it. The next chapter will have a fight scene, so, I hope everyone will continue reading!

Thanks for all the reviews and also all the supports. Reviews are always welcomed (even if you think this story sucks) !


	10. An Unfair Fight

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the boys and the original story plot, but we do own the Wiccards and this story plot.

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **Another chapter by CPadalecki. I did the editing myself; add in some twist here and there, so I am sure there'll still be mistakes here and there.

**Chapter 10: An Unfair Fight**

"_**Stars of Ipswich versus Sons of Ipswich? This must be good."**_

_**-Marishka 'Z' Wiccard**_

Nicky's bar as usual was fully occupied by adults and some of them were students from their university. Loud music filled the bar. Selene strolled around the bar. A boy about her age approached her.

"Hai, beautiful. May I buy you a drink?" He asked her with a devious smile.

"No, thank you," She declined.

And that wept off the smile on his face as his friends behind him burst into laughter.

"Oh, don't be like that, come and join us!" They invited her as they burst into laughters again.

Selene raised her eyebrows. _Could boys be any more ignorant?_--She thought. She smiled at them and just walked away. Her eyes lingered around the bar to look for her friends.

"C! Over here!" That voice was unmistakably Fira's.

She turned and saw six--Reid wasn't around--familiar figures at the corner of the bar, sitting around a table next to a pool. She sneered at Marishka who was getting pool tips from Pogue.

"Since when did you start playing pool?" She teased as Marishka missed the hole.

"Hey, don't blame the girl for trying something new." Marishka defended herself as she tried another shot and again, she missed.

Pogue wanted to laugh but Marishka shot him a dirty look and that wiped the grin off his face. Nearby, Reid and Tara were indulged in their own 'business'. Selene chose not to bother.

"I see you got a lot of fans," Fira teased Selene as she settled down next to her.

"Stop picking on me." Selene said.

"We're not, sister dear. We're simply pointing out some facts to open _someone's_ eyes." Halley replied as her eyes turned to Caleb.

Anyone who didn't realized the jealous look on Caleb's face when those boys approached Selene would be blind… or stupid.

"What did I do?" Caleb asked when he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Oh, no, it's not what you did; it's what you _didn't _do." Halley added.

_You want her but you don't tell her…You don't tell her, Caleb, that is 'what's wrong'._--Halley added in her thoughts. Caleb was confused.

"How's your swimming lesson?" Selene asked Caleb, in her attempt to change the subject.

"Great," Caleb answered shortly.

"Hey, C, you want anything? Pogue and I are going to get some fries," Marishka asked as she sipped her own drink--vodka, her second favorite drink.

"Just get me soda. And get some for yourself as well. Stop drinking that shit." Selene said.

Marishka winced as she jogged to catch up with Pogue. Among the four sisters, three of them don't drink--Selene, Halley, and Fira. Marishka was always the outlaw in the family.

"So, Marishka is the only one who drinks among the four of you?" Tyler asked.

"Yup." Fira answered.

"She smokes?" Caleb asked.

"No one in our family smokes." Fira answered in a firm voice.

"She does drugs?" Tyler's question was answered by three pairs of angry eyes.

"Z's twisted, not stupid. She drinks but she don't do drugs or smokes." Selene answered firmly.

Caleb and Tyler exchanged look. They know how much the Wiccards love each other but they never realized how protective they are about each other.

"How come we don't love each other like that?" Tyler asked.

Caleb shot him a nasty look. Soon, Pogue and Marishka returned. Pogue handed Selene a glass of soda and also a glass of beer.

"Hey, Z does all the drinking, okay?" She told Pogue.

"Oh, that one I can't. You see that cute hunk over there?" Marishka asked as she pointed at a tall man with messy hair at the bar.

The man raised his glass when they all turned to look at him. Marishka winked at him and he nodded.

"Are you flirting with him?" Fira asked in surprise.

"Goddess, no! He likes Selene, that's why he bought her a drink, duh! I'm just the messenger." She answered and took a sip of her refilled vodka.

"Ooh….Someone just got a crush on C," Fira teased her.

She blushed and Caleb tightened his grip on his glass.

"Careful, Caleb. You might break the glass in your hand." Halley teased him as the group burst into laughter, excluding Selene.

"He's not my type," Selene admitted as her face turned red.

"What? Are you blind? He's hot!" Marishka exclaimed as she took another glance at the hunk.

"Yeah, he looks like Chad Michael Murray's long lost twin brother." Fira's comment received a nasty look from Caleb.

"Exactly, hot boys are hard to handle." Selene replied.

"I don't care. You must go out with him," Halley persuaded.

"If you girls like him so much, why don't you ask him out?" Caleb spoke for the first time since Pogue and Marishka returned.

"Ooh… Now, Caleb… Envy is a deadly sin." Marishka teased him.

"I agree with Caleb. Why don't you girls asked him out?" Selene supported Caleb.

Caleb felt some triumph and smiled at her.

"Hello, does the name Calvin rings the bell? I got a hunk already, remember?" Halley reminded that of her Prince Charming.

"How could I forget? You kept saying his name in your dreams." Marishka, who happened to be Halley's roommate--she heard her say his name in her sleep--, teased her.

"What about you, Z?" Caleb asked which caused Selene to laugh.

"Z doesn't go after boys who have interest in any of her sisters. She thinks they have bad taste." Selene explained.

"Fira?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not into Chad Michael Murray." Fira's explanation was simple.

"Good decisions, girls. You can't trust other man than us." Tyler said.

"Uh, please… If depends on you guys, we'll never get anywhere." Fira's tease received nasty look from the three boys.

The girls burst into laughter while the boys raised their brows. Reid joined them in curiosity.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Selene said as Reid opened a can of beer and settled down next to Caleb.

"Hey, you showed up the latest," Reid replied as he drank his beer.

"That reminds me; I tried calling you, but I only got your voicemail." Fira told Selene.

"Oh, that. Jade rang me," She informed.

"About what?" Fira asked in curiosity.

"She informed me that Collins was not involved in Sarah and Fabian's accident. His power didn't match the force that was used against Sarah and Fabian," She explained.

"It was the Dark Alliance all along. They were behind this," Marishka pointed out and Selene nodded.

"The Dark Alliance tries to break us apart. They attempted to put us in conflict but failed. They may fail for the first time but they're not giving up. We should be more careful," Selene warned them.

"So, the members of the Dark Alliances murdered Sarah, Fabian and Ian as a warning to all of us," Caleb got her point.

"Precisely," she confirmed.

"They might be around us. Everyone is a suspect," Tyler added.

"Tyler's right. They can disguise as other students to trap us," Fira agreed.

"Everyone be alert, okay?" Selene warned them.

They started chattin and joking around. Suddenly, Marishka realized a missing new figure.

"What about your gal, Reid-boy?" Marishka teased him; To others, she sounded jealous.

"Cheerleading practice." Reid answered as he gulped down his beer.

"Ooh... Now, Z… Envy is a deadly sin." Caleb's comment caused others to burst into laughter, excluding Marishka--who was pissed off--and Reid--who had no idea what was going on--.

Just then, another group of boys walked into the bar.

"Will you look at that? Hey, Z, now those are gifts from the Gods. Thank your Gods." Fira joked when she noticed them.

The others immediately turned their head at the entrance. Fira was right, there were about five of them.

"Hey, aren't those Jake and his buddies?" Pogue asked.

"Damn, I hate them!" Tyler expressed.

"Why?" Selene asked.

"Because they're stuck-up snobs. We won more championship than them last year and yet, they are called the Stars of Ipswich." Caleb said in a disgustful tone.

Selene and the girls were surprised. They never thought Caleb, of all people, will loathe someone as much as that.

"**Stars of Ipswich versus Sons of Ipswich? This must be good."** Marishka exclaimed as she straightened herself.

The boys threw her a hard look.

"What? I'm just saying. Okay, I'm sorry." She apologized.

Suddenly, Jake and his boys head towards their direction.

"Hey, you girls must be the famous Wiccard sisters, am I right?" he greeted them, ignoring the boys.

"The one and only." Halley answered him.

"I'm Jake West, captain of the football team. These are my friends; Devian, captain of the basketball team, Rex, captain of the track team, my stepbrother--Liam, and of course, Seth, captain of the soccer team." Jake introduced them.

The girls found he was quite cocky about having captains of half of the school's sport teams as his buddies.

"Ah... so this is the infamous group of Captains and the brother from another mother." Halley teased them.

The boys chuckled. Jake threw them a hard look.

"Ooo…I'm so scared…" Reid pretended.

Jake winced at Reid and Reid replied him with an obscene finger gesture.

"Your boyfriends, ladies? What're pretty ladies like you all doing with uncivilized baboons like them?" Liam asked.

The boys' face turned red. Caleb stood up but, Selene signed him to sit down. Jake smiled as Caleb sat down.

"What's this? Taking orders from the ladies now?" Devian teased again.

"Boohoo... so they do. Unlike you idiots, they have respect for us. And we hate people who don't respect us. And you won't like to know what we do to people whom we hate." Marishka warned him, her eyes fixed on his.

"Z, right? Look, you're not in the position to pick up a fight with us, especially in that height." Seth teased Marishka's height.

Marishka's eyes were fixed sharply on Seth. _How dare he called me 'short'?! So I am! Urkh! And how dare he called me 'Z'?! Who the hell does he thinks he is?!_

"Leave, boys, before we really do." Fira warned them when she noticed Marishka's fiery eyes.

"Alright. But just because we can't stand your filthy looks." Rex ended the fight and they head for a pool table.

Marishka's eyes were still fixed on Seth.

"Z!" Halley tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, no…They're not gonna get away just like that. Especially cos he called me Z, who does he think he is?!" Marishka announced and stood up.

"Z, don't!" Selene advised her.

"Relax, I'm a witch, remember?" She murmured, backing them and heading for the _Stars of Ipswich_.

"I'm beginning to like her." Reid joked and joined Marishka.

"I'm not gonna miss the fun." Halley decided and joined the two youngsters.

"Should we help them?" Fira asked.

"Relax, sit back, and enjoy." Pogue told them.

"Pogue's right, they can handle it." Selene finally gave in.

Marishka and Halley never lose a fight, as long as they're in it together. Now that there's Reid Garwin with them, Selene is sure they're undefeatable.

Marishka didn't waste any time. She tapped Seth's shoulder. Seth turned to face her as his friends gathered behind him.

"Hey, if you're gonna fight, do it outside! Jesus, what is wrong with kids nowadays!?" the bartender shouted from his post.

"No, we're not picking a fight. Aren't we boys?" Marishka asked Seth.

"We're not?" Reid interrupted from behind her.

Halley gave him a glare--a sign to tell him to shut his mouth. Halley then exchange looks with Selene and Fira. The two ladies smiled and with that smile, the three boys sitting near them saw their eyes turned fully black.

Before Seth could land his hand on Marishka, the five brats were thrown backward towards the wall. They landed with a loud thud on the floor. There were no one looking at them when Selene and Fira used magick on the brats, so they thought the five brats were knocked off by Marishka, Halley, and Reid.

"See, it's a 'clean' fight." Halley told the bartender.

The eight of them left the bar. Outside, Fira and Halley did some sort of a secret handshake.

"Just because I helped, doesn't mean I approved." Selene explained.

"I have no doubts about that. But, you really gotta admit, that was fun." Fira convinced her sister.

"You girls played dirty!" Pogue exclaimed.

"No, we didn't. We just used our ability." Marishka answered him.

"Yeah, right. And Caleb says I'm the irresponsible dude." Reid complained.

"Well, it was a lot of fun to see their butts kicked." Caleb supported the Wiccards.

"You, my man, are blinded by love." Tyler teased.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"What he meant was you have the hots for C, you moron." Halley explained to Caleb as Selene blushed.

"Well, is it true?" Pogue nudged his best buddy.

Caleb merely shrugged. However, oblivious to the others, he was saying 'yes'. Wonder if Selene realized it? Maybe not; she was too busy blushing at that moment.

----------

**A/N #3:** So, how was it? The next few chapters will have more fight scenes. And a tip for my readers... One of the eight will die!

Thanks for all the reviews and also all the supports. Reviews are always welcomed, even if you think this story sucks. Any questions? Be free to e-mail me or send me a message.

_**Trivia:**_

_What's behind the names?_

--_Wiccard_: I actually got it from a book series that I love so much called 'Wicca'. I only added 'rd' behind it and... Walla! I came up with the four sisters family name: WICCARD.

--_Selene_: An evil witch in the book series, 'Wicca'.

--_Halley_: Just came up with it.

--_Marishka_: A vampire's name in the film, 'Van Helsing'.

--_Fira_: Fira's greatest element is fire so, I just substituted the 'e' in fire with 'a'.

_Dark Alliance_

--Led by a witch known only as The Empress.

--12 Dark Knights--6 of them representing a league supporting the D.A while the other 6 are among the most powerful witches and wizards in the world.

--The Council only recognized four out of 12 Dark Knights. One of them is Thalma Quinn a.k.a TAMARA of the Vampire League.

_First Huntress--mentioned in Chapter 7_

It is a title given _by _the Council to their_ best _female huntress. The male version of this title is _First Hunter_. The title will be passed only after the present First Huntress is either _dead_ or _no longer qualified_ for the title.

_Marishka Wiccard_ held the title for a while before she was no longer qualified after an incident--which will be revealed soon. The title is still empty right now. One of the candidates for this title is _Halley Wiccard_, Marishka's elder sister.

_St. Claire Healing Centre--mentioned in Chapter 7_

Situated on the 9th floor of the Sentinel Building, it is basically a hospital for witches and warlocks.


	11. Calvin or Chase?

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing so no one sue, okay?

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **This one is from me.

**Chapter 11: Calvin or Chase?**

"_**We'll clean up her mess. We always do."**_

_**-Fira Wiccard**_

"Hey, C, do you think I can borrow the Book of Wiccard for the night?" Marishka showed up in front of Selene's door.

Selene turned around to face her sister. The Wiccard sisters were hanging around in their dorm after class that afternoon. They chose to live in the dorm because it's nearer to their school. Selene shares her room with Fira and Halley shares her room with Marishka. Their rooms were just opposite each others. The boys decided to move into the dorm as well. Caleb shares his room with Pogue, just down the hall. Tyler and Reid are staying in the room next to Caleb and Pogue's.

"The last time you borrowed it, you almost got expelled from school for placing a footballer's car in his dorm room. Lancelot had to fly across the world to prevent them from expelling you. The school might not know how you did it but I did and I'm sorry, I will not let you use another spell in that book for your own frivolous use. And if you take it without telling me, I will tell Lancelot about it. He will ground your power." Selene's voice was firm.

Marishka pouted. Selene can be really uptight sometimes. Marishka knew what happened in Denmark was wrong but that idiotic footballer called her '_midget_'! Now who wouldn't do what she did if someone called them '_midget_'?

"Geez…" she murmured.

"I just need to practice my spell. I practically can't use my power during that battle with Memphis. I need that book, C. Please…" Marishka begged her sister.

Fira came out of the bathroom. She was already in her pajama.

"What's going on?" she asked as she settled on her bed.

"Z wants the Book of Wiccard." Selene answered, her tone was acid.

"**Give it to her. We'll clean up her mess. We always do."** Fira agreed.

Marishka was delighted. _Now, Fira is quite easy to deal with…And Selene trust Fira more than she trust me. This is looking good…_

"…Alright. But, no pranks." Selene finally gave in.

Marishka hugged both of her sisters. Selene took out a thick book, covered with black canvas from a spell-bound chest in her closet. She handed it to Marishka with a heavy heart. Her senses might not be as good as Halley's, but Selene knows this 'spells' trouble. With the Book in her hand, Marishka can do anything, and anything for her never look good from Selene's view.

----------

Tyler was walking into his dorm when he bumped into Marishka. She was wearing a khaki-colored cap and Tyler barely recognizes her.

"Z, where are you going? What's with the mysterious act?" Tyler asked her.

Marishka looked up. She held her sling bag firmly as if it could break apart if she doesn't. She looked surprised and not pleased at all to see him.

"I'm meeting some friends. If C asks for me, tell her I'll be back before curfew." She answered him and left him confused.

"What's her problem?" he wondered.

Just then, Fira walked towards him. She had her hands on her hips and was giving him the angry look. He glanced at his watch and noticed that he was late, 20 minutes late. _Well, who could've thought that the post office could be so crowded?_

"About time you're back. Where is it?" Fira demanded.

Tyler handed her a small package. Fira untied the knot and took a peek inside the envelope. Tyler tried to look at it but Fira shooed him away. After she was satisfied with the content, she tied the package again.

"Come on, we'll have to show it to others. We promised to meet in Caleb's room." She said and led him to Caleb's room.

When they arrived, others were already waiting for them. All of them were cramped up in Caleb's room, which he shared with Pogue. One of the eight was missing; Marishka--_so like Z_.

"Where's Z?" Halley asked as Tyler and Fira sat down.

"How do I know? She's living with you." Fira replied.

"I bumped into her a while ago. She's going to meet some friends." Tyler informed them.

"Didn't anyone tell her about the meeting?" Pogue asked.

"I did. I reminded her this morning. I guess she must have forgotten." Halley explained.

"It's okay. Halley will update her about this. Now, may I see the stuff?" Selene asked Fira.

Fira handed her the package. The boys raised their head in curiosity. Selene untied it and dropped eight necklaces of similar shape on the table. The boys winced.

"I expect something weirder or more awesome." Reid teased.

"It might look powerless but this necklace is made for us. Put it on." Halley told them and the seven of them did so.

"Caleb told me that every time you use your power, you will age. This battle will need as much power as we have. So, before your power eats your soul, this necklace will feed it with another soul. So, you won't age every time you use your power." Selene explained.

"This means we can use our power whenever we want." Pogue exclaimed.

Reid looked most delighted of all. The thought of being able to use his power without aging delighted him. _So many spells, so little time…_

"Yeah. But, the Council of Magick will always be aware of your location and will know every spell you're using. So, use it well." Fira warned them.

"Oww, man!" Reid sighed.

"And, the necklace can detect any harm upon its wearer. Each necklace is made using all eight of our power. So, when one of us is in danger, the other necklaces will light up, telling us that one of us is in danger. And, you can also summon another wearer as long as you focus your mind on who you want to reach while holding the necklace. So, you see, this necklace is very powerful." Halley explained further.

"Impressive." Caleb praised.

"I'll take Z's. I'll give it to her when she's back." Halley offered.

"Well, that is all I guess. Should we return to our room?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Caleb said as all of them stood up.

Everyone started to leave the room.

"I'm going out to make a phone call." Pogue told Caleb and went out.

Soon, it was only Selene and him in the room.

"You need to watch out for the boys. Make sure they'll use it for good only." Selene told him.

Caleb nodded. _Come on, Caleb. She's right here in front of you!_

"Is that all you wanna talk about?" Caleb asked her.

Selene looked confused. _Well, not all of them… I'm waiting for you to say something. So?_

"What do you want then?" She asked him.

"You." Caleb murmured, but Selene heard him.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I mean… For you to… borrow me your… cd. Yeah, borrow me your 'Linkin Park' cd." Caleb stuttered.

Selene smiled, it was a fake smile. She thought she heard him say something else. And she hoped she heard him right.

"Alright. No problem. I'll give it to you tomorrow." Selene said and head for the door.

As soon as she was out of sight, Caleb let out a sigh.

"Damn it, Caleb!" he told himself.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Selene popped her head into his room and startled Caleb.

"No, I mean yes!" Caleb hesitated.

Selene giggled as she left him. Caleb ran a hand through his hair and let out a grin. _Oh, she knows…_

----------

_Arkh!--Help her, Halley!_ Halley was awakened by her nightmare. She was sweating heavily. She let out a sigh. She looked around the room. Marishka's bed was untouched. Halley jumped onto her feet and went over towards Marishka's bed. _No Z_. She glanced at the clock--_12.30 am_. It's way past their curfew. _But, where is Z?_ Halley felt a weird feeling. Her heart started pounding faster. _Help her! _Her soul was talking to her.

Suddenly, Halley noticed a bright light coming from her study table. It was Marishka's necklace. She looked at her own necklace. It was shining as well, but dimmer than Marishka's.

_That means Z is in danger!_ Halley told herself and ran out of her room. She banged on Selene's door.

"Shut the hell up, will ya?!" a student shouted from within another room nearby.

Fira opened the door for her, yawning and looking very irritated. Selene was struggling to get out of bed as well.

"Z is in danger! Her necklace is shining brightly." Halley told her.

Selene immediately got up and Fira became energized.

"Get your jacket." Selene told them as she put on hers.

Selene grabbed her keys and the three of them head for the stairs. When they passed the boys' rooms, they banged on their doors. Fira knocked on Reid and Tyler's as Halley knocked on Pogue and Caleb's. Selene headed downstairs to start the engine.

"Put on your jacket, boys. Z's in danger." Fira told the four sleepyheads.

They immediately became energized and did as told. Tyler grabbed his car key and Pogue grabbed his bike's key.

Soon, they were on the road. The boys ride in Tyler's Hummer as the girls ride in Selene's Porsche. Pogue was on his Ducati. Halley cast her senses.

"She's at North Ipswich. I see a bar…the sign is too blur. I can see a word… 'fly' or something. Just follow my directions." Halley shouts out.

"'_Fly'_? I know that place. There's only one bar there, '_Firefly'_." Pogue's voice was heard through Fira's phone.

They were all linked through the cell phone.

"Alright, Pogue, you lead. Caleb out." Caleb hung up his phone and so did the Caleb and Halley.

Pogue gave a thumb up and added his speed. However, neither of them knew that they were too late. About twenty minutes journey from where they are--a bar is on fire.

----------

When seven of them arrived, firemen were trying to put out the fire.

"No!" the three sisters chorused as they got out of the car.

"Miss, we need for you to stay away as possible, please. The bar cannot be saved. We were too late. We can only prevent the fire from spreading." One of the policemen on guard told them.

"Was there any survivor?" Caleb asked.

"No one came out of that bar since we arrived." He answered.

Selene cried and Caleb hugged her. Fira was too shocked. Tyler held her shoulders. Halley fell onto her knees. Pogue and Reid watched the fire helplessly.

"Sis!" A voice startled all of them.

They all turned around. Marishka was standing behind them, wrapped with a blanket. Her face was dirty and her arm was bandaged. She suffered from minor bruises and scratches.

Halley could sense that Marishka had used her power recently. Selene recognized her cuts as vampire's scratches.

"Z?" Fira asked.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not a ghost," Marishka replied.

The three of them ran towards her and hugged her. Marishka screamed in pain.

"My hand!" she screamed in pain.

"Sorry." Halley apologized.

"We thought you're dead, shortie." Reid joked.

"Hey, I won't die that easily." she told them.

"What happened to you?" Pogue asked.

"I've been doing my own investigation about the Dark Alliance. I followed my findings to this bar. I walked right into the enemy's place. The bar was crawling with vampires. I didn't know that. They attacked me. I nearly lost but this cutie came in and save my life. I passed out, but, I can still remember him carried me out of the bar before he set it on fire, to banish the vampires. He used magick to start the fire." Marishka told them.

"Do you recognize him?" Caleb asked, having interest in Marishka's saviour.

"No." Marishka shook her head.

"I thought we met all magick-users in Ipswich." Fira pointed out.

Marishka shrugged. She didn't really remember what happened in the bar. All she knew was that she went there to hunt someone and found herself facing a group of hungry vampires.

She was losing the battle and was about to be killed when someone busted the door open with a strong energy force. She thought it was the Sons of Ipswich, the force seems similar to theirs. But, he wasn't.

He battled the vampires and managed to defeat all of them by himself. Marishka passed out during the battle and when she regained some consciousness, she was in his arms. He carried her out and before he left, he cast a spell to set the bar on fire. She passed out again due to tiredness and was woken up by a fireman.

"That means there're others?" Selene asked.

"We have to find him." Caleb suggested.

"This is getting too complicated for me." Reid complained. _Wasn't I supposed to be the one who caused all the commotions?_

"I know I shouldn't have borrowed that Book to you! Wait, where's the book?" Selene asked.

"Don't worry, sis. I have it all along." Marishka showed her sling bag.

"So that's what you're carrying in there." Tyler exclaimed.

"Yup, my sense is the weakest among the four of us. I need it to hunt down someone." Marishka clarified.

"Who are you after?" Pogue asked her, his eyebrows rose.

Marishka hesitated. "Spade…" she answered, as her eyes fell on her sisters.

The three girls were shocked.

"Who's that?" Caleb asked, realizing the tension building up.

"No one. It's just someone from our past, especially Marishka's." Halley answered.

"Well, you do realize you're not making any calls this week? And, your curfew started at 8 pm, not 10, for one whole month." Selene told her.

"You're serious? I'm grounded?" Marishka was not satisfied.

Selene nodded. "That is unless you want me to call Lancelot. And trust me, he will be very angry about this." Selene continued.

"Oh, no! No Lancelot, please! Man, this sucks…." she murmured.

----------

The four boys were having their usual swimming training with the rest of the swim team members, watched by a few students, when the four girls entered.

"Damn!" Reid exclaimed when he got out of the water.

Once again, Caleb '_The Perfect_' beat him. However, when Tara came over to hand him his towel, he managed to smile. When he landed a kiss on her lips, Marishka felt a certain pang in her heart. The last time she felt like this was when Spade was around.

"Hey Z, are you jealous?" Fira tapped her back.

Marishka startled. Tyler was standing next to Fira, grinning, as if he's supporting Fira with her tease. Caleb was being lectured by his coach while Selene sat on a bench nearby. Halley and Pogue were engaged in a conversation, about Jade.

"Of what?" Marishka pretended she knew nothing.

"Of Tara and Reid." Fira continued.

"Uh-huh, right. Please, I have another hunk in my mind for the time being." Marishka replied.

"The one who saved you last night?" Halley interrupted them.

"No way, he's cute, but not…"

"He's not as cute as me, right?" Reid joined them.

"In your dreams, Reid-boy." Marishka said, in a disgusted tone.

"Tell you one thing; the only real relationship to date is Caleb and Selene." Pogue joined them as well.

All six of them turned their heads at Caleb and Selene who were laughing their heads off.

"Agreed!" the three Wiccard chorused and giggled.

Suddenly, the principal came in. Everyone turned to look at him. Behind him was a young man about their age. The students couldn't have a better look of him since Principal James Slater was taller than him.

"Good evening, boys and girls. I'm here to introduce you to a new schoolmate and a new member of the school's swim team to you all. This is Calvin Cole." As the principal finished, the young man behind him stepped forward.

Halley couldn't believe her ears. It was Calvin!!! Inside, she felt like she could jump over the London's Clock Tower--Big Ben.

"It's him. That's the guy who saved me. Wait, isn't Calvin your new boyfriend, Hal? Isn't he supposed to be a mortal?" Marishka whispered at the group.

Marishka was stunned. _That's Calvin?_ Marishka eyed the man from top to bottom. There was no mistake. It was her savior. She remembered those dark eyes looking at her when he carried her out of the bar. There're some things about those eyes that freaked her out.

"Yeah, I thought so too. If he's a witch, that's good news for me." Halley answered her delightfully.

"That's not Calvin. That's Chase Collins." Tyler whispered back.

"What? You meant the bad guy?" Fira asked.

"No, he can't be." Halley insisted.

The principal left but, Calvin stayed behind.

"Calvin!" Halley wanted to run towards her beau but, Pogue pulled her.

"Halley, no!" Pogue warned her.

Reid and Tyler looked as if they were ready to attack him. The other students were confused but, they enjoyed watching the commotion. Fira and Marishka exchanged look.

Fira immediately grabbed Halley's hand and as they ran out, she grabbed Calvin's hand. Marishka on the other hand stopped the boys from going after them.

"We'll straight things up, believe me." Marishka convinced them and ran out as well.

The three boys exchanged looks before they looked at Caleb across the pool. Caleb was immediately conquered by his anger when he saw the familiar face behind Principal Slater.

"Are you alright, Caleb?" Selene could feel the anger but, she didn't know why.

"It's him, it's Chase." Caleb told her, his voice was acid.

Selene eyed the man that Principal Slater just introduced. He seems innocent; To Selene, his souls felt pure. She could feel a dark side, but it was only scars--a side that's no longer controlling Chase. After all, Jade did tell her that Chase had nothing to do with Sarah's murder.

After the principal left, Fira, Halley, Marishka ran out with Chase. Caleb was shocked, so did Selene. She didn't know that Chase and Calvin was the same man.

----------

**A/N #3:** So, how was it? Please make my day and tell me that you think Marishka was one of the eight that will die!

But, she didn't. That character will die in the next chapter. This character will be killed by one of the eight as well. Is it a mistake? Or is it done with full conscious? Not to forget, we will witness (or should I say '_read_') a battle between two old foes.

And, try to guess who is this '_Spade_' that Marishka was looking for.

Stay with me, or should I say, _stay with them_. Reviews are welcomed!


	12. Caleb's Guilt

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing so no one sue, okay?

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **Here are some actions and of course the death of one of the eight. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Caleb's Guilt**

"_**If you really wanna die for this man, then you shall!"**_

_**-Caleb Danvers**_

"Caleb, no!" Selene screamed as Caleb charged a force blast at Chase.

Chase was doing some explaining at Fira, Marishka, and Halley. The girls shrieked as Chase was thrown back. Caleb was coming for him and he would not give up in killing him. And for that reason, Chase got to his feet as his eyes turned fully black.

"No!" Halley tried to stop the two of them.

However, her cried worked for only one man; Chase. He looked at her to get approval to continue. Caleb took the chance and hit him with a force blast, directly at his chest. The proximity was closer than before and that caused Chase to suffer from more severe injuries than before. Caleb cast another force blast but Halley immediately cast a shield to defend Chase.

Selene ran towards Caleb and tried to stop him but, he parried her away. He gave her a deadly glared. Selene was shocked. _Who is this man? There is so much anger within him._ Selene knew there was nothing she could do to help him.

Behind Halley, Fira and Marishka ran to Chase's aid. Blood was coming out from his mouth. He pushed himself up but the pain in his chest was so painful that he fell back onto the ground.

"He's the enemy, Halley!" Caleb shouted, as his hands glowed with his energy.

"He was, but he is not now. Caleb, try to listen." Halley tried to coax Caleb.

Caleb produced another blast, but Halley's shield was able to withstand it. Her mind was working on a spell to summon her Demons, just in case Caleb wouldn't back off from the battle.

"You do not want to go against me in this, Halley!" Caleb warned her.

Halley knew she couldn't defeat Caleb. Her power was not at its most potent. Caleb, however, had ascended. Nevertheless, she will not let him, or any other person in this world, hurt the man she truly love. She glanced at Chase who was trying to keep awake, albeit the pain inflicted upon him.

"Try me. If you wanna hurt Calvin, I mean Chase, you gotta kill me first." Halley replied with bravery, despite the nervousness in her heart.

"Caleb, stop this madness." Selene shouted from behind him.

Pogue, Tyler and Reid soon arrived. They were in the woods behind the dorm. So, no mortals will witness their fight. Pogue pulled Selene away, noticing the uncontrollable desire for revenge within Caleb. Pogue won't get involved in this battle. Caleb has every right to kill Chase.

Reid's eyes turned black, he was ready for some actions. Tyler just stared helplessly at Chase, who was being treated by Fira and Marishka. Instinctively, Fira noticed him and their eyes locked. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Tyler was stunned, _she needed him_.

"Help us, Tyler!" Fira cried out for Tyler.

However, Tyler couldn't choose sides. To help his best friend or to help a girl whom he likes, _very much_? He simple shook his head and took a step backward. No, he could not choose. _He won't. _Caleb had his reasons for his actions, and he could not argue with those reasons.

"**If you really wanna die for this man, then you shall!"**

Hatred conquered Caleb's soul at that moment. He could not think of anything else. Revenge was all in his mind.

He produced a blast with his full power. Halley was not able to hold her defense. Her shield was destroyed and she was flown backward. She was already suffering from internal bleeding before she hit a tree and descended 30-feet from above. She landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Caleb's energy blast was so big, that it covered most of the area of the field. Fira produced a shield to cover herself, Marishka and Chase. Reid immediately cast a powerful shield to protect Tyler, Pogue, Selene and himself. The reason that they were still alive was that the blast was not aimed directly at them. Halley's fate however, was still uncertain.

"Halley!" Selene and Chase screamed for their loved one.

Selene dropped herself on the ground. Chase tried to stand up but failed miserably. Fira helped him to stand up with great effort. Marishka didn't waste any time. She ran into the jungle, looking for her sister. Pogue and Reid ran after her. Tyler stood next to Selene and tried to help her up, but she wouldn't move.

Caleb was surprised by his act. _What have I done?_ -- He asked himself as his eyes returned to normal. His glowing hands dimmed as he dropped it on both sides. He was speechless. _God, please help her._

Pogue and Reid watched helplessly as Marishka checked on Halley. They were surprised by Caleb's action. Killing a team member was not an option.

Marishka's jaws dropped. She turned around to the two boys and shook her head. She stood up, her eyes widened in horror. Pogue and Reid instantly knew Halley's condition.

"Halley's gone…" she muttered, looking at the two men, before she brushed past them and started walking back to the group.

"You go after her. I'll carry the body back." Pogue told Reid.

Without a single argument, Reid nodded and walked after Marishka. Pogue put his an arm under Halley's neck and another under her knees. He carried her with great courteous. He couldn't help but felt sympathy for the young lady. She was just trying to protect her loved one. Caleb _shouldn't_ have killed her.

The trios arrived at the clear field. Pogue was the last to show up. When Selene saw Marishka's grave expression, she knew. And when she saw Pogue carrying Halley in his arms, Selene burst into tears.

She ran towards Caleb and hit his chest several times as she cried. Fira dropped to her knees as Tyler hugged her from behind. As for Chase, his feelings were mixed. He looked at Caleb with anger. But, when Pogue came over and handed Halley's numb body to him, his anger was replaced with grief.

Caleb grabbed Selene's hands and took her into his arms. She cried louder as they both dropped to their knees. Caleb stared at Halley's body with only one feeling; guilt.

He killed her. He killed Halley Wiccard.

---------

**A/N #3:** So, how was it? Did you ever think it would be Halley? Ever thought it would be Caleb who kill her? What will happen next?

What will happen to _Caleb_, who killed Halley? What will happen to _Chase_, whose loved one just died? What will happen to _Tyler_, who wouldn't do anything when Fira needed him? What will the _Wiccards_ do, now that one of them is dead? But, most importantly, what will to the _mission_?

Keep guessing and of course, keep _reading_! Reviews are welcomed!


	13. The Power Of Heaven

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich, but I do own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **Sorry for the late update. Have been really busy with assignments. Exams coming up, so it might be quite some time before my next update. So, here's the story after Halley's death… Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: The Power of Heaven**

"_**I don't understand. Why are you always on my side?"**_

_**-Caleb Danvers**_

"I'm sorry." Caleb apologized for the umpteenth times that night.

They were in Halley's room. Selene was on the phone for some reason.

The group has been giving Caleb the cold shoulder the whole night. Fira had also been avoiding Tyler the whole night. She couldn't forgive him for not helping at all. Tyler tried to explain but the hard-head just won't listen.

"You don't deserve to be forgiven." Fira replied with a dark and acidic tone.

"I didn't know that Chase is a Defender now." Caleb explained.

Chase explained to the boys that he is a Defender now, a law agent of the Council of Magick. After the fight with Caleb, he managed to teleport himself out of Ipswich with intentions to hide from the boys. Then, after he was completely healed, he was attacked by some demons. After further investigation, he found out that he was hunted by the Dark Alliance for killing some of their members before he went to Ipswich to look for the Sons of Ipswich. He joined the Defender and has been trying track down the Dark Alliance.

"It's okay, you didn't know, Caleb." Selene put down her cell phone and said in calm voice.

Caleb was thankful that Selene was still talking to him. She was calm after she cried the whole journey back to their dorm. For some reason, she was okay and made everyone sat around Halley's room. There was complete silence, except for Fira's sobbing. Chase held Halley's hand the whole time. Everytime Caleb glanced at Halley's body, he felt guilty and found himself sinking into a dark pit.

"If he would've listened, things wouldn't go this bad." Marishka said with a very cold tone.

Caleb could never forget Marishka's expressionless face when she came out of the forest. But, unlike Selene and Fira, she just stood there, without a word or any action. Her face was down all the time. She didn't cry, didn't try to zap his ass with Zeus' lightning bolt, and didn't say anything to him that would surely made him jumped off a building because of guilt. In fact, this was the first time she talked after she walked out of the forest.

"Z, stop it. It's done. Now it's your turn. The Council allows you to continue." Selene told Marishka.

Fira looked relieved. But, it didn't stop her from giving Caleb her deadliest glare.

"Continue with what?" Reid asked.

Caleb turned to Reid. Tonight, the jokester seemed to understand what was going on. He had kept his mouth shut and had been standing at the corner of the room the whole time. Caleb didn't know what was going on his mind, but, he did caught Reid's eyes glaring at him. He let out a sigh, aware that everybody in the room was angry at him. He didn't blame them.

"What's the use if you know? Just clear the room, please. If I'm not done in twenty minutes, pull me out." Marishka told them.

"Out of what?" Reid asked again as he grabbed her arm.

Pogue tapped his shoulder and without any answer from Marishka, he went out. Again, Caleb saw those eyes giving him an angry glare on his way out. Deep down, Reid blamed Caleb for all this. Marishka won't let anyone step any closer to her and wouldn't speak a word. Reid had never saw her in such condition; grief.

Selene closed the door. They waited anxiously outside.

"What is she doing?" Reid insisted for an explanation.

"She's going to cross over to meet the Lord of the Underworld, Hades. She'll try to make a deal with him to let Halley go. That means she's trying to revive Halley." Fira explained.

"Halley's in Hell?" Tyler's question gained him two pairs of angry eyes.

"No. Hades is the Lord of the Underworld, where the River of Stynx flows, which is a passage to Heaven or Hell. So, Halley will have to pass Hades first before her soul is sent away from this world. Marishka will try to talk to him and asked him to let Halley go." Selene explained.

The five boys were surprised. Caleb couldn't help but felt slightly relieved. At least, they had a slight chance to get Halley back.

"She can do that?" Chase asked.

"She borrows the Heaven's power; she can also talk to the Gods and Goddesses. Besides, this is not the first time. She did it twice for Selene, twice for me and now, twice for Halley." Fira continued.

Selene looked tense.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked her when he noticed her cracking her fingers.

"Remember when I said Z will have to make a deal. I'm worried what kind of deal Hades wants this time." Selene explained.

"What about before?" Pogue overheard them and asked, anxiously.

"Z never told us. She said it's her deal and she could handle it." Selene answered.

Caleb could see the tension building within Selene. Without a second thought, Caleb hugged her. Selene took a few minutes to register what just happened. Nevertheless, she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry." Caleb whispered.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Besides, what's done is done." Selene released him but still held his arms.

"**I don't understand. Why are you always on my side?"** Caleb asked her, looking into her eyes.

Selene smiled and looked away. She can't look into Caleb's eyes. She knew she could get lost in his stare. Caleb noticed that same similar spark in her eyes, that same spark she always has whenever they were close. When she noticed he was staring at her, she blushed.

"Why don't you take a wild guess?" Selene replied with another question.

He stroked her dark wavy hair.

"Thank you. It feels good to know that no matter what happens, there'll always be someone who stands by you." Caleb thanked her.

"Yeah, you better appreciate it." Selene teased him.

"I'll never let _it_ go." Caleb said firmly.

Suddenly, a loud screeching voice shocked them. They crouched in pain and covered their ears.

"What was that?" Pogue asked in a worried tone once the sound cleared.

"The souls must have arrived. Don't worry; it can't come out of the room. And, the noise could only be heard by magick-users." Selene answered him.

"What souls?" Tyler asked frantically.

"The souls of the dead, of course. She's crossing over to the Underworld. She has to open a portal to go there and by doing so, she'll let out the souls from the other world to this world." Fira explained.

They continued to wait patiently and anxiously outside.

Reid kept going to and fro.

"Stop it, will ya?" Chase told him.

"Can she get hurt?" Caleb asked with a frown when the screaming started again.

"Every spells have a chance of inflicting harm upon its user." Selene answered as she glanced at her watch.

"5 minutes to go…" Selene heard Fira whispered.

"This is killing me!" Reid exclaimed as he threw his hands up, before he covered his ears quickly.

They heard more screams, whispers, and saw bright light coming from the room.

"Have you seen how she actually does it?" Caleb asked.

"Never. Lancelot taught her how to do it. He didn't teach us, though. We each have our specialty. And this is one of Z's specialties." Selene answered.

"It's 2:45 a.m. She's been in there for more than twenty minutes. Let's go in." Reid suggested.

Fira and Selene exchanged looks. If they opened the door at the wrong time, Marishka could die. But, if they opened it too late, Marishka will also die. _What's taking her so long? She was always done within 15 minutes._--Fira thought.

"We better do it quickly, before any students saw us." Pogue persuaded.

He was already heading towards the door.

"Alright." Selene reached out for the knob.

Before she twisted it open, Marishka opened the door from within the room.

"It's done. She'll be fine. Selene should check on her. I need some rest. If you need me, I'll be in Selene's room." Marishka said and left them.

"Shouldn't someone be with her?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry, I'll check on her." Fira offered and left as well.

Selene and the boys went in to check on Halley. Selene held her wrist to check her heartbeat.

"She's breathing alright." Selene told them.

"Z did it. She revived Halley. Hey, Caleb, she actually cleaned up your mess." Reid joked.

----------

Pogue Parry climbed out of the pool after finishing his training. He looked around for his friends. Caleb and Reid were still in the water while Tyler was talking to their coach. Suddenly, he saw a familiar face among the few spectators. She had her books in her laps and was staring at the pool with her hands under her chin. Pogue glanced at the pool to see what she was staring at. He managed a smile.

Pogue put on his jeans and t-shirt befre he picked up his backpack and made his way towards her.

"See something you like?" He asked as he settled down next to her.

Marishka gasped in surprise and rolled his eyes at Pogue. Pogue managed a laugh.

"You're staring at Reid, ain't ya?" He continued to tease her.

"Oh, please…" She replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Pogue asked her.

"Selene has class, Halley has basketball practice, and Fira has sorority meeting. I need a ride back to the dorm so I came to see if any of you boys are done with training." She explained.

"I'm done but, you'll have to wait for a while. Coach said he got something to tell us."

Marishka nodded. She glanced at him and blushed at the sight of the wet Parry. She can't deny that Pogue has an awesome body. Pogue threw his head back and closed his eyes. He was tired after two hours of training.

"Who is Spade?" Pogue suddenly broke the silence between them.

"Who?" Marishka kep her head down, pretending to read one of the books she brought along.

"Spade; you went to Firefly to look for Spade." Pogue opened his eyes and looked at her.

"He's umm… He's a member of the Dark Alliance." Marishka hesitated.

Pogue nodded. Marishka was being secretive.

"Is Spade your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

_That's the Z that I know… She's cool and she's cold. _

"Just wondering." He replied, trying his best to show no interest in the matter.

Marishka looked at him and frowned. _Pogue's nice, so I guess it is okay to tell him…_

"He was." She gave in.

He grinned but was stunned by the answer.

"_Was_? What happened?" _Marishka's love story could be interesting_.--He thought.

"I fell for the worst man ever. Spade was a wonderful lover. But, I was a _job_ for him all along. When I found out he's the bad guy, I let him walked away. When Lancelot found out, he was furious. Not only have I let myself be blinded by love, but I also let him escaped. My powers were grounded for 6 months." Marishka finished her story with a sigh.

"So, what now?" Pogue asked.

Marishka shrugged.

"I'll hunt him down. He's my hunt for this mission. Lancelot thinks I should finish what I have started." Marishka answered.

"Do you still love him?" His question earned him a glare.

She stared at him for a while before she let out a laugh. She then shrugged.

"Have you slept with him?" Pogue asked calmly.

He earned another glare. Before she could answer, Coach Carter blew his whistle. Marishka laughed at the look of disappointment on Pogue's face.

"Go!" She instructed him as she pointed at his Coach.

"Aww, man!" He complained as he jogged towards the boys gathering around Coach Carter.

----------

"How she's doing?" Chase asked Selene as he entered Halley's room.

Selene seated beside Halley's bed. The sisters exchanged shifts to look after Halley and now it was Selene's turn. She turned to Chase.

"Hal's doing fine. Just need a couple of rests. That's all."

She then held Halley's hand. Halley looked a bit pale last night and was recovering bit by bit.

"Look, I'm sorry for what had happened yesterday. I should have told her the truth and she wouldn't get hurt," Chase apologized.

"Please don't be sorry. It was fated and we can't blame it on you. Let bygones be bygones." She tapped his shoulder.

Selene's face looked exhausted and got eye bags under her brown eyes as a result for staying up late at night to accompany Halley.

"You must be tired. How about I take turns with ya?" Chase offered.

"Get some sleep. At least today is Saturday. You can sleep the whole day," He joked.

"Thanks. I have to admit that Halley has every reason to be proud of you," She said before she went out.

-----------

**A/N #3:** How was it? Tell me you didn't expect that, didn't you?

The conversation between Pogue and Marishka was supposed to be between Marishka and Reid. But, I wanted to show the brother-sister bonding in the story. I don't want the whole story to have only boyfriend-girlfriend bonding.

Anyway, please read and review!


	14. Secret Admirer

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich, but I do own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **Sorry for the late update. Exams are over so, the next update will be quick. This one's a bit longer than the last one. Enjoy it!

**Chapter 14: Secret Admirer**

"_**Please return my love."**_

_**-Unrevealed, Selene's Secret Admirer**_

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since Ian's tragic death. To say that everything has returned to normal is exaggerating. Fira always woke up in the middle of the night just to find Selene sobbing in her dreams. The others didn't say anything. The girls knew how Ian's death affected Selene. The boys simply understood.

Marishka was on the drum, the music matched the anger in her. For the whole week, she's been beating the drum, engulfed in her own fury. Fira watched her with a stack of paper in her laps. Marishka had wrote quite an amount of lyrics and handed it to her to find the right tune for it. Selene was going through the lyrics, trying to concentrate through the loudness of Marishka's drum.

When Halley walked in, Marishka stopped. She looked up, looking a lot calmer than she did when she walked through that door an hour ago.

"I like this one." Selene announced from her seat.

Fira took it from her and read through it:

_Here we go again,_

_I'm telling you for the hundredth time,_

_I don't need you to show me how to live,_

_I am one with life,_

_So, get out of my fucking mind._

_I am tired of your words,_

_So, I am here to make things clear,_

_I don't want you,_

_I don't need you,_

_You think you know me,_

_Oh, the hell you don't._

_[Chorus:_

_Who you think you are?_

_What kind of girl you think I am?_

_Why you think I'm leaving my life in your hands?_

_You're only holding me back,_

_I ain't gonna let you do so anymore,_

_Darling, I'm a fighter,_

_And I'm winning this battle._

_So much anger_ was all Fira thought of the song. She flipped the paper. It read: _Holding Me Back by Z_. The date was only two days ago. That explains the whole 'anger' issue. Fira knew that Marishka don't do sadness. She does anger, and she's hell good at it.

"I think we'll have to find something more… positive." Halley who was standing behind her, reading the lyrics over her shoulders, commented.

Fira looked at her sister. She was staring, at the three of them standing opposite of her. Her face bore no expression. It was as if she wasn't there.

"Z!" Selene called out for her.

She looked up calmly, but it was oblivion she startled a bit. _What was in her mind?_ Fira wondered followed by a sigh.

"Tired?" Halley asked, her face plastered with sympathy.

Fira nodded. The three elder sisters looked at each other. They knew she was having a pressure and was still young to cope up with their harsh life. And to think she recently lost her lover. They didn't blame her at all.

"Don't worry, we get through this together," Selene tried to cheer her up.

Marishka took the lyrics from Fira and read through it. The song was entirely about her anger towards Spade. How she felt bertrayed when she found out that he was an ally of the Dark Alliance. She never gave up hope that Spade wasn't a D.A member in the first place. Her sisters put a lot of effort to coax her and she finally got over it, when he tried to kill her eight months ago.

"This one is not to be used. I'll work on something more… bright." She said as she chuckled.

"I'll look through these one more time, just in case I missed out something really good." Selene said as she collected her things.

"I doubt it. That's the stack that she wrote when she's angry." Halley said.

Halley knew that since she was Marishka's roommate. The papers in her hands are all green in colour. Not that Marishka had anything against green, but, when she's angry and needed to put it into words, her paper of choice would be green in colour.

-----

The girls parted ways. Fira promised to hang out with Tyler while Halley went out for a date with Chase. On the other hand, Marishka and Selene headed for their lockers to pick out some books as reference for their new assignments. Selene unlocked her locker and spotted a letter with notes written on it. Marishka noticed the letter.

"Whoa! What do we have here? Ooo… It's a love letter from someone special," She teased her.

Selene blushed. She read the letter carefully. Her heart practically stopped, or more accurately, beat faster. She never knew Caleb could be so romantic. She opened it in haste, eager to read what he has to say.

_Dear Selene,_

_I know this is not the right time but I can't wait to tell you. Just so you know, I like you since your first arrival to this university. You are the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid eyes on and I knew instantly that I love you. I know I should've confessed earlier. I hope it's not too late. __**Please return my love.**_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Secret Admirer._

"Who is it from, C?" Marishka asked her in curiosity.

_Who else could it be from? Must be Caleb._ She added in her own mind. She felt slightly jealous. To her amusement, Selene frowned. _Oho! This one is not from Caleb. Now, who could be challenging Caleb to win C's heart? Daring, very daring._ She thought.

Selene had no idea who wrote that letter. She recognized Caleb's handwriting and these writings were not his.

"No idea, Z. No name on it," she answered.

Marishka took the letter from her hands and read it thoroughly. She raised an eyebrow when she read 'Secret Admirer'. _This is interesting, very interesting._

"Since when you have a secret admirer?" She asked again. "Oh… I think I know who he is. I think he's the guy we saw at Nicky's," She guessed wildly.

Marishka was sure it was him. He was a very daring guy; she gave him credit for that. He had walked over towards her, completely ignoring Pogue, and asked her if her sister would like to have a little drink.

"_My sister doesn't drink." She answered with a chuckle, noticing the annoyed look on Pogue's face._

"_Well, never mind that. I'll still buy her a drink. In fact, I'll buy you a drink." He added, being persistent._

_She raised an eyebrow at him and earns a grin from the young man. He was a total hottie. If he wasn't so interested in Selene, she would definitely keep her eyes on him. _

"_My mother taught me that the best way to win a girl's heart is through her family." He explained at her._

"_Your mother had raised you very well. Please thank her for me." She replied as they clanged their glasses together and took a sip of their drink._

"What do you mean?" Selene's confused tone brought Marishka back to the present time.

"The Chad Michael Murray's twin that Hal mentioned about. Let me refresh your memory. He was the one who offered you a drink," Marishka explained.

Selene recalled her memory and remembered the blonde guy who waved at her the other night. She had to admit he was damn hot and was flattered to feel his heavy gaze on her the whole night. But, she felt more happier when she knew it made Caleb totally pissed off.

"I do remember him. Are you sure it's him? As far as I know, these are not Caleb's handwriting." She had mentally memorized every detail of Caleb's handwriting.

Fira called it obsession, she called it love. Marishka gave her a sarcastic smile. She knew Marishka probably felt the same way as Fira. The two girls are not the romantic type, unlike Halley and her.

"Hmm… no questions asked on that subject. He's your beau and of course you know how his handwritings look like," She said.

"Not officially," Selene replied shortly.

"What do mean by not-officially?" Marishka's eyes widened.

"I mean almost of-fi-cial-ly," Not willing to explain further to her younger sister, Selene shrugged and walked away.

"Well, there goes my sister and her ego," Marishka sighed.

-----

Tyler leaned over the huge tree where he and Fira sat underneath.

"The girls told me you recently lost your boyfriend, I'm sorry to hear that," He started a conversation with her.

"Which of my darling sister told you that and what exactly did she said?" Fira asked.

"Z told me. She said he died in, and I quote, umm… some sort of accident." Tyler answered.

_Z! Never trust that girl to keep her mouth shut._ She mentally cursed Marishka in her mind. Fira never talked about her ex-boyfriend. His death left a huge unhealed wound inside her. She remembered Ian's words clearly that night.

"_He went undercover two weeks ago. We couldn't reach him for the last three days. We think they found out." Ian told her, his hands held hers firmly._

"Three weeks after he went undercover for a mission, they found his bodies, whatever was left of it. He was killed by the Dragoon league, a group of dragon masters. Selene told me the Council believed a dragon ripped him apart. His energy flow was so strong around the area where they found him. He had fought courageously against it." Fira explained as tears rolled down her cheeks.

At first, Tyler didn't know what to do. He placed a hand on her shoulder but it made her cry harder. So, he pulled her into his embrace, hopping to hush her cries.

She looked up, intending to thank him. But, she ended up staring into his deep eyes. Unaware of his doings, Tyler drew closer. Fira didn't try to stop him so, he put her lips on hers. She closed her eyes and started to kiss him back. And then, it hit her. _What in the name of the Goddess is she doing?_ Without any warnings, Fira shoved him away.

"This is not right. I can't do this." She said in an acidic tone.

Tyler was shocked by her actions. He wondered why she shunned his kiss. She was willing to in the first place. Was he such a bad kisser? The other ladies that he had kissed must have disagreed with Fira. They seemed to get lost in his touch and kisses.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just can't," She insisted not to explain more. She then bolted.

"Fira!" Tyler's voice could be heard from far.

-----

"How is it going with Caleb?" Halley asked with a darling voice.

Chase's laid on the ground with his head on her thighs. Halley, leaning againts a tree, stroked his dark hair. They both sat near the lake situated in the middle of the university's park. They were a few other couples that Halley recognized sitting nearby.

"After the long conversations…saying I was wrong for the whole thing…..apologizing. Yea, we're friends back, I think." He answered helplessly.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I almost lost you. Thank you for protecting me and be there for me even though I'm scarred with evil once." He apologized, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Babe, which part of the 'I love you' that you didn't understand?" Halley asked with a smile.

Chase sat up straight, one of his hand reaching for her cheek as the other was used to balance him. He landed a kiss on her cheek and smiled.

-----

On the other hand, Tara was changing in the locker room, right after her cheerleading practice. She was supposed to meet Reid at his locker. Her cell phone suddenly rang. She looked around the room cautiously. After making sure she was alone, she flipped her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She greeted, cursing herself for not checking the screen for her caller's ID.

"Hi, baby," Reid greeted her at the end of the line.

"Oh, hi," She greeted back in relief.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I can't come. Got things to do with Caleb and Pogue," He explained. "Don't wait up," He continued and then hung up.

"Reid!" She called his name in frustration.

She hung up as well. After packing her items, she headed out. The school was rather empty. She checked her watch, it was almost 7 p.m. They finished late today because they had to practice two different routines at a time; One for a soccer game this weekend and another one for their competition in three weeks.

She headed for the parking lot. In the darkness, she realized that she was completely alone. Her yellow Ferrari was the only car in the lot. She added her speed and rummaged through her bag for her keys.

Suddenly, a hand snaked around her waist from behind. She gave out a startled cry as she dropped her keys.

"What's up baby?" The man greeted as he landed a kiss on her cheeks.

Tara swore in a foreign language as she collected her keys. She knew that voice very well.

"What are you doing here? If they find out, our plans are doomed. The sisters are onto you, especially that short pain-in-the-ass. You should see her face when she saw me making out with Reid," She told him.

"I know, I know. There's no need to worry. I want her to found me; I needed a word with her." He told her.

"You still want her at our side, huh?" She asked, slightly annoyed he was so into that perky girl.

"What is so special about her that everyone seems to be paying a lot of attention at her?" She asked him.

That earned her a vicious glare from her surprise visitor. She knew he didn't like anyone talking about 'her' in that way. How he value 'her'? That makes Tara sick.

"She belongs to me, not to that pathetic boyfriend of yours. Besides, a 'part' of her is in me." He replied in a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Sucking her energy was a good decision though. If you didn't do it, she might have sensed my dark energy, Spade."

Spade smiled. _He's totally hot! Why, oh why, did a hunk like him fall for a wrench like Z?_ Tara wondered.

"Thanks for the compliment, Tamara. Anyway, the Empress sent the Howler to help you." Spade told her.

"Yeah, I saw Vincent around the campus ground every now and then. I just can't help but wonder when is he gonna strike? He looked like a piece of shit. It must have been quite some time since he tasted a nice old-fashioned meal, the werewolf style." Tara remarked.

"Oh, that reminds me. Here." He handed him a small wooden bottle.

"That's right. He's been asking me about this. The full moon is coming. I don't see any point in taking it though. This potion will not stop the transformation. He'll only calm down. Why not just let him loose?" Tara asked in a wicked tone.

"Now, now, Tamara. We needed him to be in control and sane. Just give the damn potion to him." Spade replied, unwilling to take anymore of Tara's comments.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, buzz off." Tara said as she walked over towards her car.

When she looked back at him, all she could see was his silhouette, fading into the darkness.

-----

**A/N #3:** I have finally come clean. Tara is actually Tamara. If you remember, Tamara is the one who killed Ian. Now, that's a twist. Reid's lady is Ian's murderer. And, who is this Vincent a.k.a Howler? Keep reading and you'll find all the answers you needed.

Take a look at my homepage, click the 'View Blog' button, and read the category 'Confessions of a Witch Huntress'. It's a journal written by Marishka. I'll have the biography of the Daughters of Wiccards posted in my blog soon. Just wait for my announcement.

Reviews are welcomed. And I also welcome flames. Criticisms are good, they get me spirited and all fired up.

Anyway, Happy Halloween everybody! Hugs and kisses.


	15. Lycanthropist

**The Covenant: The Daughters of Wiccard**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich, but I do own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **So, we know that Tara is actually Tamara. If you remember, in Chapter 7, I have revealed that Tamara is Memphis's sister (Memphis is the vampire that the Sons of Ipswich and the Daughters of Wiccard killed in Chapter 6). We also know that someone named Vincent a.k.a Howler is sent to help Tamara. In this chapter, we will watch the Howler in action and even some power show from Reid Garwin.

**Chapter 15: Lycanthropist**

"**Yes, let it rain… Wash away the pain…**"

_**-Seth Williams, Star of Ipswich**_

"We're not supposed to wander around the woods! We have curfew before ten" Liam told his stepbrother as he followed his brother with great difficulty.

"Relax bro. Are you a coward?" Jake teased and let out a laugh.

His eyes lingered around the woods for a while before he decided to go right. Liam let out a sigh as he evaded a branch and followed his brother. Rex and Seth appeared from behind not long after that. They were calm, as Jake was, unlike Liam, who was sweating heavily.

"I heard there's a werewolf lingering in this forest. People regarded him as 'king' of this forest. Other creatures were afraid of him. He ate his victim viciously. He ripped off human's flesh with his sharp claws and never left any bits," Liam heard Seth telling Rex.

Liam gulped and felt goose bumps all over his body. _Great, I'm with a bunch of brave fools. _He couldn't figure out why he agreed to come along in the first place. Jake watched a movie on werewolves a couple of days ago and when he heard about the rumors of werewolves lurking in the forest behind the school, he was thrilled. He told Seth, Devian, and Rex about his plans. It was only last night that Liam knew about it.

He heard Jake telling his buddies of his plan to sneak out of the dorm and went for a night walk, in the forest. Somehow, he got caught up with the excitement and managed to convince Jake to bring him along. But, at the moment, he was beginning to regret that decision.

"If it is true, why are we here?" Liam shuddered.

"We're here to see whether the myth is true. Come on, it will be fun," Jake persuaded.

"I don't know about this." Liam disapproved.

Rex agreed with Jake. "Jake's right. Besides, do you think the myth is true? There's no such thing. Show off your guts and be a man."

The four of them were startled by the sound behind the trees. Rex and Liam shone their torchlight towards the direction of the sound. Seth and Jake gripped their baseball bats tighter.

"Whoa, what was that?" Liam asked in a nervous tone.

"Quiet, will ya," Jake hushed him.

The boys stepped forward towards the huge tree near them. Jake and Rex took the lead while Seth guarded the rear.

"Boo!" Devian appeared from behind and scared them.

"Aaah!!!" Liam shouted as he fell on his back in surprise.

"Got ya! Man, you should look at your face, Liam." He grinned as he helped Liam up.

"What the fuck?! You're such a smug, Devian," Seth scolded his friend, he did not find Devian's act amusing.

"Where were you?" Jake asked.

"I got caught up with Principal Slater. That old man always finds faults on me. Whatever. What's the deal here?" Devian asked.

"Werewolf hunting," Rex replied as he and Jake took the lead.

"Don't tell me that you believe the myth?" Devian teased as he joined Seth, who was behind Liam.

"Dude, do you think I believe those craps? We're here to prove it wrong," Seth assured him.

The silent atmosphere filled with night creatures singing. The night was windy and cold. Up at the sky, the moonlight brightened the forest and followed the boys' trail. Liam checked on his watch thoroughly and the time showed midnight.

"Guys, I think we just over passed our curfew time. Slater will be pissed off when he finds out."

Jake who led the group calmed him. "Relax, bro. Slater ain't gonna find out. That is unless one of us talks."

Rex looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. Suddenly, he got a bad feeling.

"Hey, Jake! It's full moon." Devian pointed.

"So, where's the werewolf?" Seth asked, as if it was normal to do so.

"Say, we wait for about twenty minutes. If there is no sign of wolf, we leave this place," Jake suggested.

"Deal!" The three boys, excluding Liam, chorused.

"I seriously think we need to leave. This whole waiting thing is killing me." Liam suggested but earned a deadly glare from Jake.

Liam immediately closed his mouth and sat down next to Rex. The boys sat quietly under the bright moonlight. Seth, who preferred to stand, looked distracted. He started getting bad vibes all of a sudden when he saw the full moon. But there was no way he was going to admit that to his friends.

Liam suddenly stood up. He kept on checking the surroundings for security. He wiped away his sweat with his bare hands; feeling couldn't wait to get out of that place. Twenty minutes seem like twenty hours to him.

After a while, Jake stood up, followed by Rex and Devian.

"What I told you? Werewolves are just crap." Jake said, feeling somehow proud of himself for not showing any sign of fear the whole time.

"Good for you, now let's go. Something's weird…" Seth let his voice trailed.

The group decided to return to their dorms. When they were about to depart, they heard movements behind the bushes. They turned their heads and spotted something big behind those bushes.

"Grrr…" A growling sound could be heard.

"What--what's that noise?" Liam whispered to the group.

Devian and Rex instinctively moved behind Jake. Liam hurried behind Seth. Only Jake and Seth were armed, with baseball bats.

Jake noticed that everyone was somehow counting on him at that particular moment. He shoved every bits of fear in him, gathered his courage, and stepped forward.

In a few seconds, a huge, ugly animal leaped onto Jake's body. He struggled to free himself. The animal howled and bit him as he screamed in agony.

"Guys, help me out!" he yelled.

"Holy, shit!" Seth shouted and lunged towards the creature.

Seth started hitting the creature and it turned to him. It leaped onto him and tried to bite him. Devian took the bat, which Jake dropped a while ago, and started hitting it.

"Aaauuuggghhh!!!" The animal howled into the darkness when it felt pain.

It didn't turn to Devian. Instead, it swung its hand. Devian got hit and was thrown back. The creature howled again before it started biting and clawing Seth.

"Rex, get Jake and Liam out of here!" Seth said as he tried his best to defend himself.

Rex grabbed a fallen branch for defense purpose as Liam helped his brother up. Devian stood up and started throwing rocks at it.

"Arrrr!!!" The animal growled louder as it managed to hit Devian back.

Devian was thrown towards a log. He screamed in throbbing as he felt sticky liquids flowing out of a wound from his head. Devian tried to stand up but darkness enveloped him.

"Liam, go!" Rex ordered at Liam as he went to aid Seth who was receiving a great deal of wounds.

"Liam... Gun…" Jake whispered in pain as he reached behind him and took out a gun.

Liam took the gun from Jake. He had no time to ask where he got it from. He stood up, and hesitated. But, when he saw the pain on Rex's face, the unconscious Devian, and the bleeding Seth, he started shooting at the monster.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Aaauuuggghhh!" The monster howled in pain.

But, it wasn't enough. The monster turned around and leaped onto Liam.

"LIAM!" Seth screamed and Liam threw the gun at him before the monster started clawing him.

"Argh!!!" Liam screamed in pain.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The shots continued. A sound of gun being reloaded, and then…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Seth continued shooting. The monster turned at him and Seth reloaded the gun for the second time. He started shooting again. Before it reached him, it looked up into the sky. The full moon was clouded by dark clouds.

"Aaauuuggghhh!" It howled at the moon and also because of the pain.

Seth reloaded for the third time, also for the last time. He only brought along three extra sets of bullet. When Jake suggested that he took his brother's gun along for safety, he didn't agree at first. But last night, his brother left the gun on his nightstand and so, Seth took it. He also took three sets of bullet from his brother's duffel bag, just in case they were attacked by wild animals. _Man, Logan's gonna be pissed._ He thought of how his brother, Logan, would shout at him. His brother was a cop, which explains the gun.

_This is the end, we're dead_. He thought, considering that it was the last set. But the creature suddenly looked at the moon and howled. Then, it shot him a deadly glare before it fled. Seth leaned back against the tree in relief. The gun was still warm in his grip.

"Thank you." He murmured to the sky.

He looked around. Jake and Rex were awake, but both were wounded severely. Devian was unconscious but the rise and fall of his chest indicates that he was indeed alive. Liam was lying on the ground, his eyes opened, looking at him. He was murmuring some kind of prayer.

Seth could hear the thunder rumbled and right after a flash of lightning, the Earth was bathed in rain. He winced in pain at the contact of his wound with water, but nevertheless, welcomed the rain.

"**Yes, let it rain… Wash away the pain…**" He murmured before darkness enveloped him.

----------

The next morning, all the students were called to attend an assembly at the gym.

"What on Earth does he want from us?" Reid asked, still yawning.

Tyler shrugged. He was more interested at one of the figures making her way towards them. Pogue and Caleb arrived with the Wiccards. Fira looked away when her eyes accidentally met Tyler's. Tyler was beginning to regret for ever making that move. Now, she had an excuse to evade him.

Chase arrived a while later. Caleb eyed him from the corner of his eyes but when he saw Halley's lips curled into a smile, he immediately calmed down. The hatred was strong, but the guilt was stronger.

"What's going on here?" Selene asked.

"Slater got an important announcement," Caleb replied.

Suddenly, Tara appeared among the crowd and settled down next to Reid. Marishka frowned at her sight. Tara smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hai, Z, how's your day?" She asked when she realized Marishka was biting her lips.

Marishka smiled forcefully. _Is she trying to make fun of me?_

"What's with the face?" She continued.

Tara knew Marishka didn't like her a tiny bit. Her senses might be weak, but her instincts still served her faithfully. Tara had heard of Marishka Wiccard, even before she took over the Vampire League's leadership. The youngest witch ever to become the First Huntress. _Pity, she lost everything to love._ Tara thought.

"Careful, girl, don't push it." Marishka replied in a calm yet, provocative tone.

Reid noticed the tension between the two girls. He knew Marishka hated Tara, but then, she hates everyone until she really knows them. It'll take time, but Reid was sure she would eventually open up to Tara. He hopes…

Principal Slater entered the hall. The talking began to quite down.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted.

His eyes lingered around the gym. _How was he supposed to break horrible news to his young, fragile-minded students? How was he to calm them down when they panicked when he himself was still in a shocked state?_

"Last night," He started.

"An appalling incident occurred in the wood which involved a few of our students."

Whisperings and chattering started to surround the hall.

"Allow me to finish first. Please remain calm," He continued.

"The students were attacked by a vicious wolf,"

Panic and shock began to envelope the students.

"Lycans League…" Tara heard Selene told Caleb.

She glanced at the Daughters. Halley and Fira were disgusted by the news; _As if they had the rights to judge us!_ Marishka was calm, though she seemed to be thinking of something. As for the boys, they wore a worried look.

"Everybody, calm down! This is the first case of wolf attack that ever happened in Ipswich," He explained.

"So, from now on, students are strictly forbidden to wander around the woods. And, anyone who broke curfew will receive severe punishment." He added as his eyes wandered around the gym, again.

He noticed the panicked looks, the worried looks, as well as the sympathetic looks on the students.

"That is it, for now. Now, return to your class." He ended the assembly.

-----------

"It definitely is a Lycanthropist." Selene remarked when the Sons and the Daughters gathered at the rec room that night. The dorm was quiet for the residents were all in deep slumber, minus this group of students.

"Lincoln-therapist, what?!" Reid asked.

The girls chuckled.

"Ly-can-thro-pist, Reid." Fira said to him, in syllables.

"What the heck is that?" Tyler asked.

"A human being with the ability or the power to undergo transformation in order to take the form of a large wild canid, canis lupus." Fira answered him.

"Huh?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Werewolf. Someone who can transform into a wolf." Selene replied as she shot Fira a look.

"The D.A must've sent it to hunt us." Halley remarked.

"Then, let us save its time and go to it." Marishka's suggestion received a disapproving look from Selene.

The boys looked at her. "A hunt?" Pogue asked and she nodded.

The boys exchanged look before their lips curled into a smile.

"We're in!" They chorused and Selene let out a sigh.

"What about the victims? They only have less than two hours." Fira asked.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

Selene unwrap the bundle of black cloth she'd been holding and took out the Book of Wiccards. She turned to a particular page and showed it to the boys.

"A lycanthropist can transform its victim into one of its kind by biting the victim's veins and transferring its blood into the victim's body. The victim will only have 24 hours to consume the cure before he or she is turned into a lycan as well." Caleb read the passage on the page.

"C can go and cure them while the rest of us can go and hunt it down." Marishka suggested, and again Selene rolled her eyes at Marishka.

"Absolutely no. Z, you'll go with Tyler and Fira to the hospital and give them the cure. The others shall go and hunt down the lycan." Selene announced.

"No way! I am not going to miss the hunt!" Fira refused.

"Well, I ain't gonna exchange the fun part with the boring part either." Tyler remarked.

Marishka simply crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I'll go with Z." Reid offered.

Marishka raised an eyebrow at him. The others looked at each other. _Reid was willing to miss the fun… that's new._

"I want to join the hunt." Marishka insisted.

"No. I have made up my mind. I'll go and take the cure. The others should get ready." Selene said in a firm tone and stood up.

"Caleb, please…" Marishka turned to Caleb.

"I agree, Z. C told me what happened to you and I think it's best if you stay at the sideline until you get your power back." Caleb explained.

-----------

Reid parked Selene's Porsche at one of the empty lot and the duo went into the hospital.

"Excuse me, I would like to see the students from Ipswich University who were attacked by wolfs, please?" Marishka asked the receptionist.

"And, who might you be?" The receptionist whose tag reads 'Libby' asked.

Reid and Marishka exchanged look. They haven't thought of that yet.

"I'm one of their lawyers and he's one of the detectives investigating the case." Marishka blurted as Reid raised an eyebrow.

Libby's eyes went wide. "May I see some ID, please?"

_Shit, woman!_ Marishka cursed. Nevertheless, she smiled and turned her back towards Libby. She reached into her sling bag as her eyes turned black. Reid rolled his eyes at her. _She's good! _He thought. He, then, looked down and reached into his jeans' pocket as his eyes turned black. When their eyes returned to normal, they both took out fake IDs.

"Here you go darlin'." Reid said to Libby as both of them handed her their IDs.

Libby looked at it suspiciously. Yet, she could find no fault at it. With a sigh, she returned them the IDs and told them the whereabouts of the five injured students.

The couple was soon on their way towards the ward the nurse just told them. Thankfully, all five of them were placed in the same ward. The duo stepped into the elevator and Reid pressed the button '8'.

"Detective?" Reid asked her in a teasing tone.

"Hey, your look doesn't fit a lawyer's look!" She defended herself.

"So, you do?" Reid's next question made her turn around and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm too short to become a detective." She explained with an annoyed look.

TING! The elevator opened. He was about to step out when she stopped him.

"Hold it; we'll have to stop time first." Marishka told him.

"Gladly…"

Reid's eyes immediately turned black. When he opened his eyes, Marishka checked her watch; the hands had stopped.

"Good job, Reid-boy." She complimented as they both stepped outside.

Reid waved his hand in front of the nurse on duty.

"Damn, I'm good!" He muttered and that earned him a chuckle from Marishka.

"Hey, look. It's the Stars of Ipswich." Marishka recalled.

Reid walked towards her and found himself staring at Jake.

"What do we know? The whole bunch is here." Reid remarked as he walked around to look at the others.

Marishka, on the other hand, took out five needles from her bag.

"One for each, huh?" Reid asked as he frowned at the yellow-brown liquid inside the syringes.

"Yup." She answered as she pricked one of the needles into Jake's body.

Then, it was Liam's turn, Devian's, Rex's, and finally Seth's. But, before she could give Seth the cure, Seth's hand caught hers.

"Arkh!" She yelped in surprise and dropped the needle.

"What the?!" Reid ran towards her and pulled her away from behind.

Suddenly, Seth opened his eyes and growled. He got out of bed and looked at the two figures in front of him. His eyes were red and he was growing canine's teeth.

"Run!" Reid shouted as he took Marishka by the arm and practically dragged her along as he ran.

Behind them, Seth howled and chase after them.

"I froze time, how could he…"

"Transformation. He has transformed. That charm Selene gave you only works on normal people. We're a little too late." Marishka answered his unfinished question.

"So, what now?" Reid asked.

"The cure can still work. But, it has to be done before he tasted blood." Marishka answered.

Suddenly, Reid stopped and Marishka bumped into his larger body. Seth was closing them from behind.

"What's wrong…?"

Marishka didn't manage to finish her questions when she saw a dead end. The end of the hallway leads to a window, which leads to outside.

"Stand back. Give me the cure." Reid said as he pushed her behind him.

"Yeah… about that. Funny thing," She gulped and continued, "I seem to have dropped the last one in the ward. I only took five along."

"Oh, shit." Was all Reid could say before Seth's figure came into the picture.

"You go and get that cure. I'll stay and distract him." Reid told Marishka as his eyes turned black.

Marishka could sense Reid's energy being gathered.

"Be careful." She told him before she went to the sideline.

She closed her eyes when she saw Seth running towards Reid, his nails extended to form a claw. BUFF! The sound of Reid's energy ball hit Seth made her open her eyes.

"Go!" Reid ordered her as he cornered Seth.

Marishka started running as fast as she could. Reid's life depended on her now, and so was Seth's. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a wall crashing from behind. She could hear Seth's howling and Reid screaming. But, she won't stop running, because if she did, she might be too late to save both men.

_Where's that damn ward?_ She asked herself. Somehow, in the panic situation, she forgotten the route that they'd taken to flee from Seth.

Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps running behind her. She looked behind her shoulder, thinking it was Reid. Her eyes widened when she saw Seth running after her. _Where's Reid?!_ She wondered. Shoving away all the negative thoughts, she added her speed.

She was relieved when she saw the opened ward of the 'Stars of Ipswich'. But, before she could reach it, Seth leaped forward and landed on her.

"Argh!!!" She screamed and struggled to break free from Seth's grasp.

Seth opened his mouth, his canine's teeth sharp and ready to bite into her flesh.

"No!!!" She screamed as she tried to produce an energy ball.

But, Seth managed to get a grip of her hands and she was pinned. If this happened a year ago, she would've easily defeated this creature. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, not because she was frightened, but because she felt completely useless.

She had given up hope when an energy ball hit Seth and he rolled away from her, crashing into the wall nearby. She rolled over to defend herself from the crashing wall.

When everything was calm, a hand tapped her shoulder. She screamed in surprise.

"Hey, relax, it's just me." A comforting voice calmed her down.

"Reid! Thank the Gods and Goddesses! I thought you were dead." She exclaimed and hugged the figure.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're damn happy to see me." He said as he hugged her back and pulled her up at the same time.

"Now, help me get him out and let's give him that cure." She said as she released him.

Reid sighed as he started lifting the bricks and digging among the ruins of the wall. Marishka went into the ward and came out with a needle in her hand. After a while, Reid finally managed to find Seth. He was lying still under the remains.

"Is he dead?" Reid asked as Marishka checked on him.

"Nope." She answered as she pricked the needle into his flesh.

Seth winced in pain but soon, his body stilled. Marishka gathered all her things as Reid carried Seth back onto his bed. After that, they both used the power to repair all the damages.

"We make one hell of a team." Reid remarked as they headed back to their dorm in Selene's Porsche.

"You don't need to sweet talk me. I know I was completely useless."

"Hey, if you didn't scream, I won't be able to gain consciousness. Your scream was scary, lady." He explained.

Marishka blushed. She never realized how dependant she was on him until she found out that she might have lost him. But, he was still there, giving her hope when she lost it. He did not leave her.

"You're a great warlock, Reid Garwin." She complimented and that earned her a smile from him.

----------

Halley Wiccard winced as she gripped her boyfriend's hand harder. Chase turned to her immediately.

"What is it?" He asked in a serious tone.

Halley placed her left hand on her chest and cast him a worried and painful look. Fira, who was walking to her left, immediately held her shoulder. Tyler called out to Caleb and Selene, who were about ten feet in front of them.

"Something's going on…" She murmured.

----------

**A/N #3:** There, a cliffhanger, so that everyone will come back to read the next chapter. As always, please review so that I know how I'm doing.

If you have any questions regarding the new characters or regarding the story itself, be free to ask.


	16. Secrets Unveiled

**Chapter 16: Secrets Unveil**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich, but I do own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **More power show and the Howler in action, again. Fira caught Tara at a bad moment. Also, Pogue finally meet his match. And, no, it's not a girl! Enjoy… and please (_please, please, please_) review!

-----------

"**Hmm… I think the lycan is reading the 'Villain's Lame Lines for Dummies'."**

**-**_**Selene 'C' Wiccard**_**-**

-----------

_**Previously…**_

_Halley Wiccard winced as she gripped her boyfriend's hand harder. Chase turned to her immediately._

"_What is it?" He asked in a serious tone._

_Halley placed her left hand on her chest and cast him a worried and painful look. Fira, who was walking to her left, immediately held her shoulder. Tyler called out to Caleb and Selene, who were about ten feet in front of them._

"_Something's going on…" She murmured._

-----------

"What's going on?" Selene asked as she joined them.

"C…" Caleb called her.

Selene turned to look at Caleb. "I think something's going on at the hospital." He continued.

"To Reid and Z?" Chase asked.

"Yes, possibly." Halley answered.

"Are they in danger?" Fira asked worriedly.

"Yes." Halley answered her with a worried look.

"Maybe Pogue should head for the hospital. His Ducati is faster than the Hummer." Tyler suggested.

"What's happening? What's with my Ducati and your Hummer?" Pogue asked when he joined them.

He was a bit behind since he was to guard the rear. He was surprised to see all of them gathering so, he joined them.

"There's no need for that. Reid can handle it." She suddenly brightened up.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, suspicious.

"Yes, in fact, his aura felt so strong right now. It seems like he's at his best." Halley replied with a comforting smile.

"Reid? We're talking about Reid Garwin, aren't we?" Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I'll think they'll do just fine. We should continue with our task, then." Halley assured them.

Caleb looked at Selene. He didn't know Halley that well, so he didn't know whether he should really believe her. Was she telling the truth or was she just trying to comfort them? When Selene nodded, he nodded as well.

"Okay, let's split up here. Pogue, Tyler, and Fira, the three of you take the left. Halley and Chase take the right. Selene and I shall head forward. We'll meet here in an hour. If anyone is in danger, fire a green flare towards the sky. So, when you see a green flare, go immediately to its direction. Everybody clear?" Caleb explained the plan.

When everyone nodded in agreement, they all went their way.

----------

For what seemed like a million years to Caleb Danvers, they kept silent.

"Did you hear that?" Selene suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked around her surroundings.

_Husshhh…_

"I think it's just the wind." Caleb stepped forward but Selene grabbed his arm from behind to stop him.

"No, listen."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. Selene was being paranoid to him. Nevertheless, he frowned as if he was concentrating. After a while, he shook his head.

"Maybe you are right. It's just the wind." She agreed as she let his arm go and started walking.

But, Caleb grabbed her arm and she stopped, her eyes settled on his.

"You are worried? Of Z perhaps?" Caleb asked.

"I have faith in Reid to protect her." Selene answered with a sigh.

"No, you don't."

Selene let out another sigh, "I'd rather have Pogue be with her right now."

"Why Pogue? You… like Pogue?" A slightly jealous tone could be heard from his question.

"Don't be silly. I like Pogue, if he's with Z. Tyler is too young, Reid is too irresponsible, and you… I'd rather have you around me." Selene murmured her last few words.

"Pogue hooking up with Z seems like a wild idea. He thinks Z is the female version of Reid. Trust me; neither of us needs another version of Reid. " Caleb tried his best to ignore Selene's last few words.

Selene laughed out. "Well, you see… Z doesn't like any male version of herself. She thinks they're annoying."

"Are you telling me Z likes Pogue?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. When we first arrived, she told me that she thinks Pogue is, and I quote, sizzling hot." Selene laughed again.

This time, Caleb joined in with a smirk.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Selene announced when she calmed down.

"What did you mean when you said you rather have me around?" Caleb asked her, his eyes fixed on hers.

"I…"

"Arkhhhh!!!" A scream interrupted them.

As they both turned to the direction of the sound, a green flare sparked on the dark sky.

"Who was in that direction?" Selene asked as they ran towards the scream.

Caleb paused for a while, "Tyler and Fira!"

"Aaauuuggghhh!!!" An eerie howl was heard.

With that, both of them added their speed.

----------

Halley Wiccard tried her best to catch up with Chase Collins. After they split up from the others, he was walking as if there would be no tomorrow.

Chase stopped at a clearing and cast his senses. Halley could feel his power at _work_. Chase took a deep breath before he opened his eyes.

With his eyes still fully black, he turned to his panting girlfriend. "This way."

"Okay…" Halley grumbled but did not protest.

They continued walking for a while before they spotted a shadow among the trees.

"Is that what I think it is?" Halley asked as the hide behind a tree and watched the creature.

"Shh!" Chase hushed her.

The creature stood up and the bright full moon revealed itself to the two hunters.

On the floor of the forest was a corpse of a deer, ripped apart gruesomely. Halley winced at the sight of the creature. _Yup, that's definitely a lycan._

The creature moved and Chase followed. Halley stopped him with a grip on his arm.

"Shouldn't we fire a green flare now?" She asked.

"No, no… We followed it for a while, and then we fire the flare, okay?" Chase explained to her his plan before he continued following the creature.

Halley disagreed but still followed her boyfriend from behind. Suddenly, the lycan stopped and sniffed the air. Chase right hand was spread to sign her to stop. Both Chase and Halley stopped in their track. For a moment, Halley thought she had stopped breathing.

Suddenly, the lycan turned into their direction and its eyes fell upon them. It had sensed their presence! Halley wanted to scream but she seemed to have lost her voice. All she could do was run when Chase grabbed her hand and ran for their lives.

She could hear the lycan's heavy breathing behind them. Its footsteps shook the ground of the forest. As they came to a clearing, they saw another two figures in the dark. Chase began to gather his energy as Halley began chanting.

When they stepped out of the forest towards the clearing, Tyler's face came into the picture, followed by Fira's.

"Hal?" Was all Fira could say before she saw the creature behind her sister.

"Arkhhhh!!!" Her scream invaded the peaceful forest.

At the sight of the creature, Tyler directed an energy ball at it and it was thrown back. Halley began chanting as black fogs began covering the area. Chase's hand began to glow as he and Tyler took their stand. Fira fired a green flare into the sky to acknowledge Selene and Caleb.

"Aaauuuggghhh!!!" The lycan howled as if it understood that the four of them were preparing to battle it.

The lycan leaped into the air and Chase sent another energy ball at it. It evaded but when it landed, Tyler's energy ball hit it. It was thrown rolling back on the ground before it hit a tree.

It managed to stand up again, and ran towards Tyler with one intention; to hurt him, badly. Tyler and Chase tried to attack it with their energy balls but it had learnt their attack patterns and so, managed to evade the energy balls aimed at it.

It leaped into the air but before it landed on Tyler, a massive fireball hit it. It managed to shield itself on time and landed on the ground on its feet.

"Thanks." Tyler murmured and received a nod from Fira.

Halley's fog began to wrap the lycan and it howled in despair. Suddenly, the lycans began grumbling.

"What is he grumbling about?" Tyler wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a spell… Oh, shit!" Halley murmured before a massive energy force cleared her fogs and she was thrown back.

"Halley!" Halley landed on the ground with a sickening 'THUD!'

The three figures turned their heads to the lycan which was gathering its energy.

"Is that…" Tyler couldn't finish his words when the lycan unleashed its energy.

The three figures panicked and covered themselves with both hands in front of them. Their eyes closed, blinded by the bright light.

They could hear the sound of crashing trees but was surprised when they couldn't feel the force hitting them. They began to open their eyes.

Selene was standing in front of them. Her arms spread, a powerful shield formed in front of her to shield them from the previous attack. Caleb, who was standing behind her, had Halley in his arms.

Chase eyed his surroundings. The lycan was about ten feet in front of them, on the other side of the shield. Chase noticed that the other side was a barren land, a result of the lycan's exploding force. However, on their side, or precisely, behind Selene's shield, the trees were still standing, unharmed.

_So much power…_Chase complimented. He made a mental note to not mess with Selene in the future. Caleb handed Halley over to Chase before he stepped out of the shield.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Caleb asked.

The lycan did not answer, its eyes locked on Selene. Caleb noticed that.

"Is that what you want? The lady?" He asked, his tone was acidic.

The lycan made a grumbling sound. Its eyes shifted from Selene to Caleb.

"I want you… _dead_!"

The lycan howled and launched an attack on Caleb. But, Caleb was prepared. He formed a huge energy ball and blasted the lycan with it. The lycan shielded itself and landed on the ground on its feet. It leaped into the air. Caleb blasted another energy ball and was successful. The lycan landed on the ground, right foot injured from the attack.

"You haven't seen the last of me!"

With those final words, black smokes enveloped it. Caleb ran towards it, but when he arrived, the smoke had cleared away and the lycan had disappeared.

"Hmm**… I think the lycan is reading the 'Villain's Lame Lines for Dummies'.**" Selene joked as she discharged her shield.

----------

Fira Wiccard ran through the hallway as quickly as she could as she tried to balance a stack of books in her arms. She glanced at one of the clock on the wall. It was 4.10 p.m. She was going to be late for sure. She promised to join her sisters for a girls' night out at Nicky's.

She mentally cursed as she placed her books on a bench nearby. She took out her cell phone and speed dialed Selene's number.

"Hey, C. I'm gonna be a little late so, why don't you guys order first? I'll be there in half an hour. Sorry." She left her a voice message.

She picked the books up and headed for the library. The library was almost empty, except for a few students.

"We're closing at 5, honey." The 50-plus-years-old librarian reminded her.

"Just wait for a while. I just need a book for my research study, okay?" She begged.

"Alright, I'll wait a while." The librarian replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you!" She thanked her and ran to the 'French History' section.

Her eyes quickly browsed through the neatly-arranged books when she heard someone whispering at a corner. At first she ignored the whisperings. But, when she recognized the female's voice, she hid behind nearby shelves and tried to listen to every piece of the conversation.

From her hideout, she managed to take a look at the two figures. She recognized the female immediately. As for the male, she couldn't see his face as he was backing her. But, when he shifted to his side, she nearly shouted in surprise.

"I forgot to give him the potion, that's all. It is definitely not my fault he was lurking around the forest, biting the five students." Tara seemed to be annoyed.

"It is your fault. Right now, the Sons and the Daughters are hunting him because you forgot to give him the potion that could stop him from rampaging in the forest." Fira was sure of the male's identity when she heard those English accents.

"Oh, the Howler's fine. He can take care of himself. They almost had him a few nights ago when he went out to have his dinner, but failed miserably. Besides, I'll be here to help him."

"We cannot risk them knowing your identity." Spade took a deep breath.

"Listen to me, Tamara. If you mess up this one, I'll kill you myself."

Tara's eyes went wide. "How dare you?" She tried to slap him but he caught her arms.

"Don't mess up." Spade threatened before he released her and disappeared into the shadows.

----------

Pogue Parry was on his yellow Ducati, on his way back to the dorm. Suddenly, a black and blue MV Agusta's 1078RR passed him. Pogue noticed that the rider looked back at him, and somehow, he could see a mocking smile behind that dark-blue helmet.

"You son of a bitch…" He murmured and added his speed.

Soon, he caught up with the Agusta. And, before he knew it, they were racing; both tried every chance they had to outrun the other.

_Bzzz! _Pogue was startled by the vibration of his cellphone. With his earphone on, he pulled out his cell from the pocket of his jacket and pressed the 'answer' button.

With his eyes reverted back to the road, he greeted his caller aggressively, "What?!"

"I'm, I'm sorry…"

Pogue let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. You caught me at a bad time, Z. To what do I owe this pleasure, then?"

His caller let out a laugh. "I'm supposed to have a girls' night out with my sisters tonight at Nicky's."

"I am not a sister of yours."

"I know. Well, everybody cancelled, minus Fira, who's gonna be late. Since I've arrived, I was wondering if you're free tonight." She asked him.

"I am. But, for now, I'm pretty busy." His eyes widened when the rider of the Agusta gave him a thumb up and passed him.

"Shit!" He cursed as he added his speed.

"_Excuse me_?!" Marishka raised her voice, slightly annoyed.

Oops, he forgot that she was still on the line.

"Look, Z, I'll be there, but slightly late, okay? I'll see you, promise."

Pogue hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. He increased his speed to maximum and soon, caught up with the Agusta.

"The race ends at Nicky's!" Pogue screamed on top of his lungs as he reached the Agusta's side.

The Agusta's rider gave him a thumb up and added his speed. Before Pogue knew it, he was already left behind.

Pogue's eyes went wide in disbelieve. He lost?!_ He lost…_

----------

When Pogue arrived at Nicky's, the Agusta was already parked in one of the parking lots. Pogue entered Nicky's in a hurry and his eyes lingered around the bar immediately to look for the Agusta's rider.

"Pogue?" A familiar voice greeted him from the bar.

"Hey, Z…" He hurried towards her.

"Have you seen anyone coming in before me?" He asked, his eyes still lingering.

"A few…"

"What about someone who rides the black Agusta?"

"What's an Agusta?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind…" He let out a sigh as he sat down next to her.

"Is there a problem?" She asked him.

"Not much really. He didn't ride as bad as he thought."

Marishka and Pogue immediately turned their heads at the source of the voice.

"Professor Lang!" Marishka greeted as she choked on her beer.

"Miss Wiccard, I don't know you like the motorbike-riding, bad-ass, leather-wearing man type." The man replied.

Pogue eyed the man from top to bottom. The thin grey flannel shirt beneath the black leather showed off his six abs. This muscular man had tough guy attributes to him. His grey eyes looked as if it could see through one's mind. His jet-black hair gave a final touch to his good looks.

Pogue glanced at Marishka. She was grinning at this man.

"You were the one riding that Agusta?" Pogue asked.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Lang asked cynically.

"Why, Professor… I didn't know you are a motorcycle guy." Marishka teased.

"Professor?" Pogue asked.

"Well, yeah. He taught at the university. He's teaching Literature." Marishka explained and received a raised brow from Pogue.

_The hot six-pack dude riding an __MV Agusta's 1078RR is also the poetic geek cum professor from the university? _-- Pogue was speechless.

"Do you mind introducing me to your friend, Marishka?"

"Oh, sorry. Emm… This is Pogue Parry. And Pogue, this is Professor Adama Lang." Marishka introduced them.

"This is unbelievable. I lost a race to a professor, a _Literature_ professor." Pogue's jaws dropped.

"Don't take it too hard, Pogue. It was just a race." Marishka patted his shoulder.

"Yes, Pogue. Besides, you ride quite well. And, that yellow Ducati of yours is a beauty." He complimented.

"Thank you. That Agusta of yours is magnificent."

"Well, she must be, that beauty cost me a bomb."

"Now, I have to get going. I'll see you at class tomorrow, Miss Wiccard." He continued as he placed fifty bucks on the counter.

"Their drinks are on me."

"Thank you, Professor." Marishka exclaimed.

"Please, when not in class, do call me Adam." He remarked before he left.

"A Literature professor… Are you sure?" Pogue asked as soon as the Agusta rode off into the highway.

"Pogue, there are men out there with brawn _and_ brain." Marishka answered in a cynical tone.

"That sounds perfect, _too perfect_, don't you think?"

"Pogue, you're being jealous…"

"I am not. I am simply asking you what your opinion is."

Marishka smirked, "He's hot," she answered with a grin.

Pogue sighed, "_Everybody's_ hot to you…"

"I…" Marishka was about to defend herself when she saw a familiar figure entered the bar.

"Guys, you won't believe what I just saw!" Fira bursted into the bar and interrupted them.

"Try us." Pogue challenged her.

There couldn't be anything worst than losing a race to a Literature professor.

"I just saw Tara talking to Spade!" Fira whispered.

"Spade, as if for my evil ex-boyfriend Spade?" Marishka's eyes went wide.

"Yes! And, guess what? Tara is Thalma Quinn, also known as Tamara…"

"Who?" Pogue asked, his voice lowered.

"Tamara, Memphis' sister… Also leader of the Vampire League." Fira answered him frantically.

"Isn't that the same person who killed Ian, Jade's fiancé?" Pogue asked and was answered with nods from both sisters.

_Oh, I was wrong. This IS worst than losing a race to Literature professor._ -- Pogue remarked in his mind.

----------

_**Coming up next…**_

"_I was waiting for someone." Selene explained._

"_Caleb, right? Caleb Danvers, your boyfriend?" He asked._

"_Aren't you the guy from Nicky's? The one that bought me a drink? The one that bought Z a drink?" Selene asked when she finally remembered where she had seen him._

"_Is that her name, Z? Well then, yes I was." He nodded._

_Then that would mean that the love note was from him also! Selene packed her books, getting ready to run away when she needs to._

----------


	17. Family Meeting

**Chapter 17: Family Meeting**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich, but I do own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **In this chapter, we'll find out who the Howler really is. And, what will Reid's reaction be when he was told that his girlfriend is really the evil vampire whose intention is only to kill? Oh, one more thing -- Romance is in the air…

-----------

"**I care for this woman as much as you care for your Chase here. So, hell yes, she is worth it."**

**-**_**Reid Garwin**_**-**

-----------

_**Previously…**_

"_Guys, you won't believe what I just saw!" Fira bursted into the bar and interrupted them._

"_I just saw Tara talking to Spade!" Fira whispered._

"_Spade, as if for my evil ex-boyfriend Spade?" Marishka's eyes went wide._

"_Yes! And, guess what? Tara is Thalma Quinn, also known as Tamara…"_

"_Isn't that the same person who killed Ian, Jade's fiancé?" Pogue asked and was answered with nods from both sisters._

-----------

"Selene Wiccard, right?"

Selene looked up and smiled at the sight of the handsome young man. _Hmm… Where have I seen him before?_ Selene was convinced she have met him before

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I am Vincent Knights; I'm from your Chemistry class." He introduced himself as he sat down opposite her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have overlooked you in class." Selene blushed.

_Stupid, stupid… How could you have missed someone so good looking? Stupid, stupid! I would be saying that if I haven't had someone else in mind. _Selene mused.

"Well, it's okay. I was just passing by and I noticed you sitting here, all alone." He added.

"I am waiting for someone." Selene explained.

"Caleb, right? Caleb Danvers, your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well… I am waiting for Caleb, but he's…" Selene's face went red as she struggled to ignore the heavy gaze Vincent was giving her.

The man was starting to scare the shit out of her. She was sitting on a bench at the park, waiting for Caleb to pick her up and send her back to her dorm. She had borrowed him her Porsche earlier since his car broke down earlier this week. She glanced at her watch. It showed 6 p.m. She told Caleb that her meeting ended at 5. _Now, where the bloody hell is that guy?_

Vincent sighed and looked away. Selene took the chance to eye him. He looked awfully familiar…

"Aren't you the guy from Nicky's? The one that bought me a drink?" Selene asked when she finally remembered where she had seen him.

"Oh, you remembered." He nodded.

_Then that would mean that the love note was from him also!_ Selene packed her books, getting ready to run away when she needs to.

"Selene, I was wondering… If you would consider going out for a drink with me?" He asked her.

Selene froze in her track. "I… You have to understand, I'm with someone else at the moment." She lied to him.

Well, she wasn't _actually_ lying. If Caleb would just pick up the courage to ask her out, she would say yes. Or, if she could ever find the guts to ask Caleb out.

"I didn't ask you out for a date, just a drink. If we happened to meet at Nicky's…"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Listen, I have to go…" Selene stood up and started walking.

Vincent followed her and grabbed her arm. Selene turned and Vincent bumped into her, causing him to moan in pain when her books hit his torso.

"Arkh!"

"I'm, I'm sorry… Are you okay?" She asked as she eyed his torso.

_That's weird. His torso was bandaged._ Selene eyed him from top to bottom.

She didn't notice it before, but, this guy sure had a lot of bruises. There were two stitches on his forehed, his chin was scarred, his torso was bandaged, and his arms had yellow patches all over them. _It's as if he was involved in a pretty nasty fight…_

Selene's mind flashed back to the night they confronted the lycan. It was two nights ago. And, being a well-trained Healer, Selene recognized the wounds as about two-days old. That was an awfully weird coincidence.

"C!" Selene startled when she heard Caleb's voice.

She looked behind and saw Caleb, in her red Porsche. _Thank you!_ She thought. She looked back at Vincent.

"Sorry, I need to go now. I'll see you around, Vincent." She said and hurried into the car.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked when she had settled next to him in the car.

Caleb looked back at the spiked-haired blonde standing about ten feet away from the car. He frowned. _Those eyes…_

_It reminded him of someone…_ Caleb shook off the ridiculous thought. He didn't think a lycanthropist would dare to walk around the campus freely.

"Who was the blonde?" He asked as he drove away.

"I know this sound weird, but… I think he's the lycanthropist." Selene told him.

Caleb looked at her to make sure that she was serious. Those glaring eyes assured him that she was not fooling around.

"What did he want?"

"He asked if I would consider having a drink with him if we happened to meet at Nicky's." She told him.

Caleb suddenly pulled his car by the roadside. He then turned to look at her. His eyes were locked on hers with his arms firm on her shoulder. Selene found her heart practically stopped beating, or literally, her heart pounded faster.

"Listen, C. If this guy _is_ the lycan we're hunting, I want you to stay away from him. Promise?"

Selene nodded frantically. She was speechless.

"I don't want you to get hurt, C. Not you, of all people."

And, without any warning, he landed his lips on her. Selene moaned in pleasure. She dreamt of her being in this situation… She just never thought of it being this wonderful.

They parted only after Caleb realized that despite the fact that they're witches, they still need to breathe.

"So… Are we officially dating?" Selene asked, her face still read.

Caleb paused for a while, "Yes." He answered before he started the engine and continued their way back to the dorm.

----------

"Caleb!" A familiar face appeared just outside of Caleb's window and pounded on it.

The duo in the car startled and rushed out of the Porsche. After picking Selene from the university, the two went out to have dinner only to return just before the guard locked the main gate.

"What's the rush?" Caleb asked.

"Come quickly!" Fira ushered them to enter the building.

"What's wrong? Did somebody get attacked?" Selene asked, her face showed concern.

"No, but I don't guarantee it will stay that way…" She answered as she entered the rec room.

The rec room was occupied by a few students watching Simon Conwell crushing the heart of a singing sensation wannabe. Some other students surrounded near the sound system as they chatted. The speakers of the sound system were blaring with Justin Timberlake bringing sexyback.

Tyler waved from his spot at the corner of the room. Before they could settle down, Pogue entered the room with Reid.

"I'll give each of you ten bucks if you would leave the room for a while." Pogue announced as he flipped his wallet open. All sixteen figures stood up and headed out of the room, but not before claiming the ten bucks Pogue promised them.

Reid laid out his hand in front of Pogue with a smirk on his face.

"Get your ass down!" Pogue instructed him.

He shrugged and claimed the sofa to himself. Pogue leaned against the door frame as if waiting for someone. Reid looked around. Of course! The 'happy couple' and the 'shortie' were not in the room.

"Whassup?" Marishka greeted from the door as she sunk herself in the comfort of one of the couches.

She was followed by Halley and then, by Chase. Chase ushered Reid to the side of the cushion before he and Halley settled down next to him, with Halley's arms tangled with Chase's.

"So, what's this family meeting about?" Reid asked as his eyes followed Pogue who closed the door before he settled next to Marishka.

Selene raised her hand and everyone turned at her.

"I think I know who the lycan is." She announced.

"Remember the Chad Michael Murray's look-alike?" Selene started.

"No…" Marishka murmured.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"Well, we saw him around the campus a few times for the past couple of weeks. You see, he kept asking us about you." Halley answered.

"What did you tell him?" Caleb asked, his tone was firm and provoking.

"Don't look at me! Z has the big mouth. He's been walking Z to class lately." Halley defended herself.

"I just told him your favorite stuff, like favorite movies, music, flowers, colors… I swear, not more than that!" Marishka replied with a guilty look on her face.

Selene let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against the couch.

"I'm sorry." Marishka added as she placed a warm hand on Selene's arm.

"Okay, the plan is to stay away from him. We'll watch his movement and the next time he transforms, we'll slice his throat." Caleb explained his plan.

"That won't work." Chase replied.

"Of course it will! How would you know?" For the first time ever, Reid Garwin defended Caleb Danvers.

"Because, you can only kill a werewolf by stabbing his heart." Chase answered him in a cold manner.

"Oh, well… We'll stab his heart then." Reid replied, not willing to apologize for his non-required act.

"Is that it?" Reid continued.

Pogue raised his hand. Reid turned to him anxiously.

"It's about your girlfriend, Tara Evans." Pogue explained.

Reid's cocky smile turned into an acidic look. They were gonna told him how awful she is and that she doesn't deserve to be among them. Reid knew that since the first day he introduced Tara to them, they have jumped to the conclusion that Tara's not good enough for him, or maybe _he's_ not good enough for her. Either one, it pissed him off.

"I'm out of here." Reid announced as he stood up.

"Won't you, the very least, listen to what Pogue have to say, Reid?" Caleb asked, his eyes glaring at him.

_Caleb's death glare never made him feel threatened, so why should he start feeling threatened now? _Reid started to head for the door.

"If you leave, Reid… It means you choose her over us. Is she really worth it?" Halley's tone was acid. Reid gave her a mean look.

"Cut it out, Reid. You know she didn't mean it." Chase was trying to calm them down.

"If you haven't realize, Halley… **I care for this woman as much as you care for your Chase here. So, hell yes, she is worth it**." Reid answered and left, closing the door with a slam behind him.

"Well, that went well." Fira said cynically.

"Why do you always pick on Reid?" Tyler asked.

"We're not picking on him because of him…We're picking on him because of Tara. She's so… hateable." Fira answered him.

"Why would you hate Tara so much?" Chase asked.

Fira took a deep breathe. "It's better if I show you… Everyone, close your eyes."

The girls trusted their young sister and closed their eyes. The boys hesitated but finally, closed their eyes with a sigh.

Fira started chanting a spell and soon, all of them found themselves standing behind Fira. But this time, they were in the library. Pogue looked up at the sign which read 'French History'.

"Fira?" Tyler asked the figure bending at the side of the shelves.

"I'm here." Another Fira appeared behind them.

"What the…" Tyler murmured as he pointed at the 'other' Fira.

"We're in her mind, watching her memory. That's the real Fira and that one is Fira from her memory." Selene explained.

"Watch." Fira said as she motioned them to turn to what the 'other' Fira was watching.

There were two figures, both standing in the dark, whispering. Jaws were dropped when they realized who the two figures were. After a while, the male disappeared into the darkness and the female left.

Soon after that, they opened their eyes and found themselves in the rec room.

"Whoa…" Tyler murmured.

"Who on Earth is Tamara?" It was Caleb's turn to ask.

"The bitch that lost his brother to us and now she's trying to get her revenge on us." Marishka answered in one breath.

"Why Reid of all us?" Caleb asked.

"Why? Do you want for her to hit on you?" Selene asked, her voice sounded angry. _Why wouldn't she be?_

"Well, I am the best looking among all the four, now five, of us." Caleb joked.

Selene immediately pinched Caleb's arm.

"Ouch!" He moaned in pain and rubbed his arm.

"Wait, doesn't that mean Reid's in danger?" Tyler asked.

"Sure he is. But, let him have his lesson." Halley explained.

The boys exchanged looks. "Halley's just kidding. We'll tell him… Actually, Z will tell him." Fira explained further.

"Me? Whoa, no way! He'll think I'm jealous or something. Oh, no!" She rejected the suggestion.

"Are you not jealous?" Tyler asked.

The others let out a laugh while Marishka sulked.

"I am not jealous. That is a ridiculous accusation." she continued.

"We're not gonna tell him if you don't tell him. Let's see how long Reid can last while Tamara sucked his power away." Selene challenged her.

"That is not fair. You're trying to make me feel guilty." she complained.

"Is it working?" Selene added.

"Very funny, C. We'll see who's laughing if I don't revive you all the next time any one of you die." she replied while the others continued to laugh.

-----------

"Hey, Pogue!" Marishka hissed from her seat next to him.

Pogue lowered the book he was reading and looked at her, annoyed from the interruption.

"What?" He asked her.

"Do you like Jade?" Pogue nearly dropped his book from surprise.

When he looked back at her, she was giggling soundlessly. What on Earth was he doing hanging out with her in the library, anyway? She had called him earlier, needing someone to accompany her while she studied in the library.

Pogue didn't understand the reason of Marishka's sudden interest with him. They've been spending an awful lot of time together lately.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She continued.

"Is that why you dragged me here today?"

Marishka sulked, "No. I…"

"Isn't that Profesor Lang?"

Marishka looked over her shoulder at Pogue's point of direction before she looked back at him, "So?"

"I thought you liked him?"

"Just because I think he's hot doesn't mean I liked him. Besides, I've got you, haven't I?" She smiled sheepishly as she laid her head on his shoulder playfully.

Pogue smiled as he shook his head. Suddenly, he felt a force coming from nearby. Pogue looked around and his eyes immediately locked on Professor Lang's. Out of the blue, the professor smiled at him, evilly.

"What the..?" Pogue immediately stood up as the professor head outside.

It was as if he was challenging him.

"Err… Pogue, I have something else to do right now." Pogue looked back at Marishka and noticed that she had her eyes fixed on a certain brunette--Tara.

Pogue knew he smelled trouble but he needed to go after Professor Lang. "Yeah, sure… I…"

She was gone before he finished. Pogue immediately packed and went after Professor Lang.

-------------

She read the note hidden between the pages of her 'Julius Caesar' book.

_Howler is crossing over his limit. Remind him that falling in love is not one of his tasks for this mission. Kill him if needed. For now, keep a close eye on him_

_-Spade-_

She looked around to make sure no one was watching her. With a blink of an eye, she produced a small flame to burn the note into ashes. Another blink of an eye and she managed to clean the leftovers of the burnt note. She took out a few more books and closed her locker. She was surprised to see a smiling face when she turned around.

"Ah!" She shrieked and dropped her books.

As she kneeled to pick her books up, she greeted her surprise, who was helping her to collect her books.

-----------

_**Coming up next…**_

_When Pogue turned to go after Marishka, he found himself facing Chase Collins._

"_Chase?"_

"_I can't find Z." Chase announced in a firm tone._

"_I was with her."_

"_I know. You were with her in the library. Then, she saw Tamara and asked to be excused. You could have followed her but you saw Professor Lang giving you a 'suspicious' smile and decided to follow him instead. However, you lost him as well." Chase recounted for him._

"_How did you… Are you stalking me?"_

_Chase sighed. "You don't interest me at all, Parry. Don't you get it? Lang was a distraction to get you out of the picture."_

-----------

**A/N #3: **I'm really sorry for the late update but the holiday was a blast for me. Now that school has reopened, it might be a while before my next update. 2008 will be pretty hectic for me cos it's my exam year and I got plenty of things coming for me. I will surely finish this story so don't worry if I haven't update for a long time.

I've posted the fictional casting for this fanfiction in my blog. So, go to my profile and click the link to my blog, only if you're interested of course. The post for the casting is entitled '**Dream Cast**'.

If anyone out there can come up with a better cast or is interested to suggest actors/actresses for the undecided cast or upcoming characters, do email me. Send me the name of the actor/actress(s) along with a picture of him/her and some movies/TV shows he/she had been in.


	18. When It All Falls Apart

**Chapter 18: When It All Falls Apart**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich, but I do own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **I know, I know. It's been a long time since I last update. Told you I'll be busy this year. Well, I hope this one is good enough for you to forgive me. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review.

----------

"**I swear if you hurt her, I'm gonna…"**

_**-Reid Garwin-**_

----------

_**Previously…**_

_She read the note hidden between the pages of her 'Julius Caesar' book._

_Howler is crossing over his limit. Remind him that falling in love is not one of his tasks for this mission. Kill him if needed. For now, keep a close eye on him. -Spade-_

_She looked around to make sure no one was watching her. With a blink of an eye, she produced a small flame to burn the note into ashes. Another blink of an eye and she managed to clean the leftovers of the burnt note. She took out a few more books and closed her locker._

"_Ah!" she shrieked and dropped her books._

_As she kneeled to pick her books up, she greeted her surprise, who was helping her to collect her books._

----------

"Marishka, you nearly scared me to death."

"Luckily you didn't fall and die, huh?**"** Marishka's voice sounded acid.

"What's the matter? It seems unusual to have you around me." Tara was being cynical as well.

"You're right; it just doesn't fit the picture." Tara's smile was wiped off almost immediately.

"Just tell me what you want, bitch."

Marishka grabbed her 'Julius Caesar' book and the pages flipped open by itself to reveal the black ashes from the paper Tara just burned with a blink of her eyes.

"I saw you." She whispered, which caused Tara's eyes to widen.

"Stay away from Reid Garwin." She told her in a threatening tone.

"Now, I couldn't do that… What's in it for me?" Tara replied.

"I'll give you a chance to avenge your brother's death."

Tara threw in a laugh, causing some passerby to look at them. Suddenly, Tara raised her hand but Marishka caught it.

Darkness enveloped them before they appeared at a field outskirt Ipswich. Marishka's eyes were black and she was already in her fighting gear. Tara also turned into 'Tamara' mode.

"You can't beat me." Tamara hissed as she showed her vampire fang.

Marishka toppled her head, fearlessly. "Can't say I didn't the very least, tried."

With Tamara's hand still in hers, Marishka sent a shockwave towards her and sent her flying back. However, Tamara managed to land in a crouching style and absorbed the shockwave.

"That was foul play." Tamara remarked, annoyed.

Marishka smirked. "Z: One," Marishka raised a forefinger before she formed an 'O' using her other forefinger and thumb, "Tamara: Zero."

Tamara hissed and ran towards Marishka. Her light speed enabled her to caught Marishka by surprise. Before Marishka could evade, Tamara succeeded to grab her neck and tackle her back on the ground.

"Spade owes me big time for doing this." Instead of killing her, Tamara punched her.

"Hey!" Marishka cried before she was consumed by darkness.

-----------

Pogue managed to follow Professor Lang but soon lost him when they were passing a crowd. He cast his senses but failed to sense Professor Lang's life force. _That was weird…_

When Pogue turned to go after Marishka, he found himself facing Chase Collins.

"Chase?"

"I can't find Z." Chase announced in a firm tone.

"I was with her."

"I know. You were with her in the library. Then, she saw Tamara and asked to be excused. You could have followed her but you saw Professor Lang giving you a 'suspicious' smile and decided to follow him instead. However, you lost him as well." Chase recounted for him.

"How did you… Are you stalking me?"

Chase sighed. "You don't interest me at all, Parry. Don't you get it? Lang was a distraction to get you out of the picture."

"What do you mean?"

"Spade knew that we knew Tara was actually Tamara. He could sense Fira's presence the other day at the library. So, he decided to lure Marishka using Tamara. Tamara didn't even know about this plan."

"And you knew of this because?" Pogue raised and eyebrow.

"Can we do all the talking later? I think Z is in danger." Chase ushered him to walk.

"I just saw her a few minutes ago. She has to be around…"

"Are you deaf or blind or both? Marishka went after Tamara!" Chase raised his voice.

"Why didn't you follow her then, smart ass?" Pogue countered back.

"I did. I… lost them."

"What did you mean you lost them?" Pogue froze in his track and looked at Chase.

"One minute they were fighting, another minute they were laughing. Soon after that, they… vanished." Chase recalled what he saw.

"Teleportation?" Pogue suggested.

"Possibly… I didn't think of that. I panicked." Chase replied.

"We have to tell the others."

"NO!" Chase's refusal received a glare from Pogue.

"The others… will ask questions." Chase hesitated to explain himself.

"Which side are you on, Chase?" Pogue asked in a firm tone.

"Yours."

"I am supposed to take your words for that?"

"Yes." Chase replied in a serious tone.

---------

"Hey, I was looking for you."

Tamara turned and saw Reid Garwin walking towards her. She smiled. She was sure that Marishka was not able to warn the others.

Reid was hers for the taking. And the boy sure has powers within him. He can reach a higher potential only if he stopped fooling around. _What a waste…_

"Reid…" Tamara greeted properly.

"What's with the formal tone?" He asked as he put his arms around her hips and landed a light kiss on her nose.

Tamara held his hands and pushed him away lightly. Reid frowned in confusion. "I have something for you to see." She told him.

"Okay," He answered with a shrug.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

Tara looked around them. There were a few students in the hallway but everyone was not paying attention to them.

Tara took out a glowing necklace from her pocket and gave it to Reid. He observed it and saw the 'Z' marking on it.

"This is Z's. Where'd you get it?" He asked without suspecting any foul play.

"The girl must have dropped it. She can be so careless sometimes." Reid mumbled.

"Well, how may I put this in the nicest way? You see… I sort of… Ripped it off her neck." Tamara's voice was firm and threatening to the end.

"What do you mean?" Reid frowned again.

"Follow me." Tara said as she took his arm.

Reid parried.

"I said," Tara's eyes turned blood red.

"Follow me." She continued sternly.

"Where is Marishka?" He asked her back, not a hint of fear in his voice.

"She'll survive, unless you won't play along. Now, come Garwin." She answered as she climbed into his black Jaguar.

Reid hesitated but when he saw the glowing necklace, he felt guilty. It was his fault.

_It's about your girlfriend, Tara Evans… _They had tried to warn him but he was too stubborn for his own sake. Now, Marishka will have to pay the price.

He climbed in and Tara drove out of the school compound. He had no idea where they were going. He hoped his mental call to Caleb worked. Because if it didn't, there will be two bodies instead of one to find.

---------

Halley sighed in exasperation when Chase hurriedly walked away from her. He had murmured something about his swim practice.

She headed for the gym. Her basketball training was only to start in an hour but now that Chase had decided to go for an early swim, she had nothing to do, other than playing basketballs. Other than Chase, and of course her sisters, Halley love basketball more than anything in her life.

She placed her backpack on one of the benches and started her warming-up session. Her session was interrupted when she saw some shadows on the walls of the gym.

"You have got to be kidding me," She said to no one in particular as she stood up.

Halley started chanting some spells as the shadow formed into faceless dark creatures.

"Can't give me a moment of peace, can't you?" She asked.

"I see you still lack sense of humor." A women's voice filled the gym.

Halley's eyes went wide. _No way…_ She thought.

"Longshot." She called out as a woman in her early 40s appeared.

"I think the right term would be Aunt Sophie." Her voice matched the voice that filled the gym a while ago.

""Hello, Auntie Sophie." Halley replied sarcastically.

"That was more polite." A smile of satisfaction appeared on her face.

"What's with the creatures?" She pointed to the monsters behind her.

"My bodyguards." Aunt Sophie answered.

"So, when are you going to say 'Attack, my beautiful monsters!'?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not now. I am here to ask you one last time."

"I will still say no."

"Think of it, Halley. You have great potentials. If you stay with your sisters, you will never know the height of your real abilities. But if you come with me…"

"I will not only be able to Use at my highest level but also discover new talents. Not only that, I will be someone important and my name will echoes in a thousand years to come. Halley Wiccard, the legendary First Huntress, the most powerful of her century. Bla, bla, bla…" Halley finished her sentence.

"You know you want it."

"No, Aunt Sophie, I do not want it. I do not want to be in history as the woman who destroyed humankind and lead Darkness to triumph in this war. But most important of all, I will never be the person who helps the woman whom killed my mother." Halley replied in a stern tone.

"Sacrifices are needed. It was hard for me to kill her but it was necessary. She couldn't see my cause, the reason I am doing all of this. She was in my way. I need to get rid of everyone that's in my way."

Halley couldn't suppress her anger any longer. She directed a force blast towards Longshot but she disappeared and her monsters immediately surrounded Halley.

"I am very disappointed in you, Halley. I thought you were special. I was wrong. You're just like the others; blinded by the Light." Aunt Sophie's filled the gym once again before it disappeared completely.

Halley found herself facing six ugly, faceless, Shadow monsters. Her eyes turned black as she began chanting.

A black fog appeared in the gym as the wind began to cocoon her. The monsters started to attack but they were thrown back by the shield-like wind surrounding her.

She continued chanting and the monsters continued attacking her. The fog took the shape of a six swords. Halley lowered her shield and the monsters started to charge. However, before they could reach her, she directed the sword-shaped fog and it pierced into the monsters.

The monsters began shrieking in a high-pitched voice as it burnt. Finally, the monsters disappeared as the wind calmed down and the fog disappeared.

Halley smiled, triumphant. Her skills are improving. She had trained hard to earn the title of the 'First Huntress'. When Marishka was stripped off her title, she swore the title would return to their family.

Selene refused to take part in, as Selene said herself, such a meaningless competition. Fira insisted she need more time. So, she decided to hand in her name. When she was listed as one of the top five candidates, she felt as if she was on top of the world.

Continuous pounding on the gym's door startled her. Halley went for the door and saw that it was locked. Longshot must have locked it when she entered. She unlocked it and came in her team members.

"Hal, why did you lock the door?" One of the girls asked.

"I didn't want to be interrupted, sorry." She covered.

---------

Marishka woke up with a startle. She found herself in darkness. _Where the hell am I?_ She remembered her battle with Tara. The bitch had knocked her out.

She knew she didn't have a chance. She knew it was stupid. But Reid won't listen to her, Caleb was busy with his newfound-relationship with Selene, Chase was always disappearing, and Pogue had somehow found Professor Lang more interesting. Tyler was helpful but he gave up when Reid blew out his temper on him.

She remembered the boy came to her with a flushed, angry face. _"He wants to die, let him be."_ She knew he didn't mean it but Reid can be pretty frustrating, with his ego, temper, and all.

And she couldn't go to her sisters because they all have their own task. So, she decided to face Tara by her own. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Marishka stood up and swayed a bit as she tried to balance herself. Tamara hit her pretty hard.

"Tamara!" She called out.

She tried to walk forward but after several steps, she hit some sort of invisible force field, a barrier. She moved to the left and there was another barrier. She walked to the right and to the back and she found herself hitting more barriers. She tried to cast a spell but the spell bounced back, hit her and she was forced back before she hit the barrier behind her. She fell on her stomach.

"Ouch!" She murmured in pain.

She stood up and pounded on the barrier. "Tamara, let me out!" She screamed.

"Please let me out…" She begged to no one in particular as she fell to her knees.

_Helpless. I'm helpless. Because I was in love. Because I was in love, I am helpless._ She mused.

Closing her eyes, Marishka mentally called out for the only man she knew would be able to help her at the very moment.

---------

Caleb looked at the clock. It was 3.45 p.m. Practice started half an hour ago and still there was no sign of Chase, Pogue, and Reid. He glanced at Tyler who was on his phone, trying to find their friends.

"Danvers, where're Collins, Parry, and Garwin?!" Their coach was beginning to get impatient.

Chase is too serious to miss a practice, especially when the day of the championship is just around the corner. It was unlike Pogue to be so reckless and forgetful. And Reid, despite his recklessness, swim practice is something he'll never miss.

Caleb shrugged. "Look, Danvers, you tell those three dorks, the next time they miss practice, I'll sack them." Coach threatened.

"You go find your boys, Danvers. I'll deal with the coach." Their assistant coach was nice enough to let them go.

"Thanks." He said to him as both he and Tyler headed to the locker room to change.

"Where the hell are them?!" Caleb shouted as he hit a locker nearby in frustration.

"I don't know. Halley told me that she couldn't find Chase either, nobody have seen him today. And, Pogue's been missing classes all day long. And nobody has seen Reid since class ended. Even Z couldn't be found." Tyler told him.

"If today is 'Make Yourself Disappear' Day, apparently someone forgot to send me a memo." Caleb murmured.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Tyler asked as he took out his necklace that was given by Selene.

Caleb looked at the necklace hanged around his neck. It has a dim glow to it. _What did Selene said about the necklace if it glowed? One of them is in trouble? But she said it would be a bright glow._

_CALEB!_ Caleb startled.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked him.

"Shh!!!" He signed him to be silent.

_CALEB! _The voice came to his mind again.

"Reid?" He recognized the voice.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Ask him where he is!" He told Caleb.

_CALEB, HELP!_ "Where are you?" Caleb asked him.

_CALEB, HELP US!_ "It's a mental call for help. Not a link. I can't communicate with him. I can only listen." Caleb explained to Tyler.

_Tamara got Z. She also got me, now. I'm sorry I messed things up. You gotta help us. I don't know where Z is or where I am. Find her, she needs help._

"Tamara got Reid and Z!" Caleb announced and the duo immediately changed and ran out.

Outside, just as Caleb was about to drive away, Chase and Pogue stopped them.

"What the Hell?! Pogue, Chase, where have you two been? Come quick, Tamara got Reid and Z." Tyler called out to them.

"We know. We've been looking for them but no luck. We told the girls to meet us at the Danver's Manor. Let's go. If we're late, we might lose them." Chase explained as they climbed into the car.

---------

Tamara was smiling. Her plan was successful. Now, she just needs to be a step ahead of Spade and she will get not only Reid's power, but also Marishka's. If Spade found out her plan, she'll be dead, _very_ dead.

Reid was glaring at her. Tamara looked at him and smiled, not the usual 'sweet Tara baby' smile but the 'Tamara the bad vampire' smile.

"What's with the long face, baby?" She teased him.

"**I swear if you hurt her, I'm gonna…"**

"You're gonna what?! Tell me, Garwin, what'cha gonna do? Use that weak Covenant magick on me? Come on, Garwin, you know I'm too good for that cheap magick trick. You know you don't stand a chance against me."

"You're just like Marishka, too proud for her own sake. Did you know she confronted me to tell me to stay away from you? She must really like you." Tamara continued.

Reid's eyes turned black immediately. Tamara raised a hand and used a force field to pin him to the car door.

"Pathetic." She murmured.

She continued her drive to her destination. Suddenly, she saw a shadowed figure on the road.

Tamara braked immediately causing both her and Reid to jerk forward and was thrown out of the car, shattering the front mirror into a million pieces.

Tamara landed on her feet with ease but Reid landed on his stomach. He moaned in pain as thousands of glass pricked his flesh.

"What the Hell?!" Tamara screamed at the figure.

"Where is she, Tamara?" The figure asked as a few other shadowed figures appeared behind him.

----------

TBC…


	19. The Huntress Returns

It worked

**Chapter 19: The Huntress Returns**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich (Sad, I know…), but I do own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story (Yay for me!).

**A/N: **English is not our native language, so do forgive us for the grammar and the spelling mistakes. The new characters and locations are all fictional.

**A/N #2: **I know, I know… It's been a while. I told you I'll be busy this year. This one was put on hold for the past two months since I can't find time to edit it. Wouldn't want to waste your time. Hope you enjoy this one.

--

"**Gentlemen! A Son of Ipswich begs for our mercy. What should we do?"**

**-**_**Spade**_**-**

--

_**Previously…**_

_Tamara braked immediately causing both her and Reid to jerk forward and was thrown out of the car, shattering the front mirror into a million pieces._

_Tamara landed on her feet with ease but Reid landed on his stomach. He moaned in pain as thousands of glass pricked his flesh._

"_What the Hell?!" Tamara screamed at the figure._

"_Where is she, Tamara?" The figure asked as a few other shadowed figures appeared behind him._

--

It worked… The mental call to Caleb worked. For the first time ever, Reid Garwin was glad to have Caleb around to save the day.

"I have to give you some credits, Tamara. I almost failed to find out. Almost." The voice was firm and threatening.

Tamara flinched. _How did he know? I was careful!_

"I told you. If you mess this up, I'll kill you myself. They found out already and you even dare to disobey me."

A strong hand gripped Tamara's neck and easily lifted her up. He was choking her.

"Caleb?" Reid was surprised to see Caleb acting aggressively.

The man turned his head at Reid.

"Sorry, boy. You got the wrong person." One of the four figures behind him answered with a teasing tone.

"Who are you?" Reid asked, his brows furrowed.

"Looks like someone has been missing classes." The man who has his hand around Tamara's neck replied.

The men behind him laughed. Reid's face turned red in anger. They were toying around with him.

"Or Marishka never told him about you. After all, you are his past." Tamara spoke.

The man shot a deadly glare at Tamara. "Tamara has been a bad girl, hasn't she, boys?"

"Oh, yes." The same man who answered Reid earlier replied.

"For that, she must be punished." Came another man's reply.

"Oh, yes she must." The last man answered followed by a laugh.

Reid watched as Tamara's body was separated by molecules and her soul ripped apart into the men's body. She screamed in agony before she vanished completely.

"Back to you, Mr. Garwin." The five men turned at him.

He took a step backward. _Better live to fight another day than to die today_. He mused.

"The name's Hector Guillory. Marishka did tell you about me. But with a different name. Maybe the name 'Spade' rings a bell?"

Reid's mind flashed back to the night Marishka first went missing. She went to that bar called 'Firefly' to look for a man by the name 'Spade'.

A few weeks later, he overheard Pogue talking to Caleb about 'Spade'.

"_Wanna know how Z turned from a legendary huntress to a weak User?"_

"_Don't tell me it has something to do with a boy."_

_Pogue paused and stare at Caleb. Caleb stared back and after a while, he shook his head._

"_Must be a hot guy."_

"_Not sure about that. But, sure is a bad boy. Not 'Reid-bad-boy', but really 'bad-boy'."_

"_A Dark Army member?"_

"_One of the Dark Knights as well."_

"_What happened?"_

"_He took more than half of her power. And she let him go."_

"Yeah… You're Z's evil ex-boyfriend." Reid blurted out with a sneer.

The five men laughed.

Reid wasted no time. Driven by impatience, he sent an energy ball at Spade.

Spade deflected with a wave of his hand.

"Ooppss… Wrong move."

Spade's hands were engulfed in flame and he sent some fireballs flying at Reid. Reid tried to avoid it in a very clumsy manner. He managed to shield himself just before the sixth fireball got him and he was sent flying backward by the impact.

"Ouch!" He moaned in pain as he pushed himself up with great effort.

Before he could even sit, he felt himself being lifted up with an invincible force.

"ARKH!!" He screamed in agony as he felt every part of his muscle being stretched apart.

He saw Spade standing in front of him with a hand raised at his direction. His eyes fully black, an indication that he was Using.

"Stop it!" Reid cried out, his tone was ordering instead of begging.

No way he's gonna beg at these scumbags.

"Gentlemen! A Son of Ipswich begs for our mercy. What should we do?" Spade asked his comrades.

They were laughing the whole time. These perks were laughing at his misery. He'll make them pay. He just needs to find a way to escape from Spade's control for now.

"We shall show him none!" It's that man again.

Reid swore by now, he could recognize his voice clearly.

Spade laughed before his face turned serious. The others stopped as well.

"I'm gonna make you regret for ever laying eyes on my girl."

The wind blew harder.

"Spade?" One of his men felt something wrong with the winds.

It wasn't Spade's doing.

"And which girlfriend would that be?" A familiar voice interrupted them.

Spade turned around, Reid still dangling on air. The other four men immediately turned as well. They took their stand, ready to fight the moment Spade gave the order to.

A petite figure appeared out of the darkness. Her eyes as black as the night and her aura as bright as the full moon.

Reid smiled at the sight of Marishka Wiccard.

"Z." Spade greeted.

"Spade." She pronounced his name with a disgusted feeling.

"Come on, I can't be that bad…" Spade said.

"No… You're just the worst." She replied in a teasing tone.

Spade smirked and ran his free hand through his hair. "Marishka…" His voice was threatening.

He looked at her intensely before he threw Reid towards her. With a lift of her hand, she caught him in the air. The faced each other.

Reid grinned at him.

"So, how are you doing?" Marishka asked him.

"Oh, you know... Just 'hanging' around." He answered.

Marishka shook her head before she set him down. He composed himself and prepared himself for battle.

"I owe you one." He said to her.

"Oh, yes you do."

Reid focused on the five figures opposite them. He looked at Marishka. Her stand showed no fear but the lines on her forehead proved to him that she knew very well that they don't stand a chance in this battle.

Marishka looked at Reid. "It is an honor to die with you, Garwin."

"Same goes to you, Wiccard."

Marishka began to gather all her energy and so did Reid. If they were to die, at least they die in an honorable way.

The five men gathered their energy and charged at them at once. Bright light surrounded the two hunters for several seconds.

--

"Where is my sister?" Selene asked Caleb the moment she saw him climb out of his Mustang.

"Tamara got her. Halley, I need you to concentrate real hard and try to…"

"Look for Z? Tried that, failed miserably. Her link just disappeared. It's like she never existed." Halley cut Caleb before he finished.

"No, not Z. Reid. Tamara got him, too. With some luck, he might be with her right now." Caleb explained.

Halley's eyes went black and everybody held their breath as she tried to look for their missing family members.

Her eyes returned to normal. "He's on the highway to The Rave. Guys, he's Using."

With that, everybody hurried into their cars and drove out into the night.

They arrived just in time to see a blinding white light coming from The Rave. The Wiccards wasted no time and took flight. The Sons were astounded, never had they seen the sisters took flight before. Caleb nodded in approval towards the others and they took flight as well.

--

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Reid Garwin asked after the light dimmed.

He looked around; the surrounding areas were barren, thanks to their foes' extraordinary power. Marishka produced a shield which actually prevented them from being torn into pieces.

Last time he saw this happens was when Selene shielded them all from the lycan's attack.But, Marishka wasn't supposed to be as strong as Selene.

Reid glanced at Marishka; slightly floating in the air, eyes fully black, her aura shining brightly. Most important of all, Reid could feel a presence inside her which was not there before.

"My, my... Baby, you've grown stronger. I wonder how?" Spade broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'll show you what strong means." Her voice wasn't her usual tone, it was deeper and more threatening.

Marishka sent a strike of lightning at one of their foes and the man cried in pain before he was toasted. His body burnt and turned into ashes.

Reid's eyes widened at the sight of the fallen (or should he say 'burnt-to-ashes') man. Three months ago, she was not able to release herself from a half-lycan, and today, she killed a member of the D.A.

Spade unexpectedly blasted a fireball at Marishka. She was caught off-guard and the impact forced her backward. She fell onto the ground with a sickening thud.

Reid blast an energy ball at Spade and the fight began. Marishka rejoined the battle after recovering in less than a minute.

In the midst of the chaos, the others arrived.

Spade's two companion knew they couldn't fight nine hunters at once. They retreated but Spade was not willing to give in.

"Spade! Let's go! Don't be foolish!" Reid heard the previous familiar voice.

Spade looked at his companions. He sent his final fireballs before he took flight, followed by his two comrades.

Caleb and Chase was about to go after them but Selene stopped them.

"We have to…"

Caleb's sentence was left hanging when Selene nodded at Marishka's direction.

All of them turned at her as if she was an enemy.

--

TBC…


	20. Losing A Winning War

**Chapter 20: Losing A Winning War**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich but I definitely own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm busted. I haven't update for a very long time. I am so sorry but I've been through a lot these few months and I think I deserve a break.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to give me some feedbacks.

--

"…**She could put a stop to world apocalypse?"**

**-**_**Tyler Simms**_**-  
**

--

_**Previously…  
**_

_Reid glanced at Marishka; slightly floating in the air, eyes fully black, her aura shining brightly. Most important of all, Reid could feel a presence inside her which was not there before._

_Marishka sent a strike of lightning at one of their foes and the man cried in pain before he was toasted. His body burnt and turned into ashes._

_Reid's eyes widened at the sight of the fallen (or should he say 'burnt-to-ashes') man. Three months ago, she was not able to release herself from a half-lycan, and today, she killed a member of the D.A.  
_

--

"What have you done?" Selene half-whispered, half-growled at Marishka.

Caleb was taken aback. He had never seen this side of Selene. She was so angry, it almost scared him. Almost.

Selene took a step forward but froze when Halley and Fira stepped in front of Marishka. Marishka was crying, she was not sobbing but those were definitely tears in her eyes.

The boys exchanged looks among themselves, confused.

"It had to be done, C," Fira spoke and held her sister's arms.

"She just killed Lancelot!" Selene screamed and pointed at Marishka, her eyes fixed at Fira's.

Marishka dropped to the ground, "I am so sorry," She muttered among tears.

***

It was a mockingly beautiful day. The sun was glorious, the birds were chirping joyfully, the flowers were blooming… All in all, it was a too good day to die.

As they lowered Lancelot's casket into the ground, Caleb glanced at Selene. She was no longer angry, just sad that Lancelot had to die to complete this mission. It amazed Caleb how Selene manages to find the reasonable logics in everything that happens around her, no matter how bad the situation is.

Caleb looked around. Fira was standing between Selene and Halley. Chase's fingers were entangled with Halley's, their own way of comforting each other in this time of grief.

Just opposite them were Pogue and Tyler. Jade was present as well and Pogue wasted no time in being her shoulder to cry on.

Marishka was not around. She had been missing before they went to London to attend Lancelot's funeral.

After much yelling, screaming, and accusing, they finally got Selene to calm down. An hour later, she had her arms around Marishka, comforting her and telling her that it was not her fault.

That morning, Halley woke up only to find she was alone in the room she shared with Marishka. Marishka had packed some stuff and left. She left a note that sounded:

_I need time. I'll be back when you guys return. -Z-_

And right after they had boarded their plane, Reid stood up and left, without saying anything.

From a nine pack, they were reduced to a seven pack. Caleb let out a sigh and Selene looked at him sympathetically. And he tightened his grip on her hand.

***

"Good night," Halley closed the door behind her and stepped into the living room where the others are waiting.

"How is she?" Caleb asked.

"Worried about Z," Halley answered and settled down next to her boyfriend.

Chase threw an arm around Halley's shoulder and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'll go in and keep an eye on her." Caleb stood up and entered Selene's room.

Tyler waited for the door to close before he asked, "So, mind telling us what actually happened?"

Halley and Fira exchanged looks.

"When Z lost her power two years ago, Lancelot offered her a solution." Fira started.

"Z is powerful, that is undeniable. Even with half her power gone, she was still a talented huntress. Lancelot knew that it was a talent that should not go wasted." Halley continued.

"If someone would Will her their power, she could be more stronger than she had ever been. She could be a worthy match for the Dark Empress."

"You mean she could put a stop to world apocalypse?" Tyler asked.

Fira gave a thought before she nodded a few times, "Yeah."

"But, as you all know, Willing would cost a life. That's why Marishka rejected his offer." Fira continued.

"But why did Lancelot offered himself? There must be other people who could Will." Pogue voiced out as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Well, Lancelot is the most powerful wizard in the world. To unite his power with Z's is like creating a human nuclear bomb, perfect to stop anyone who plans to destroy humanity." Fira explained.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Tyler whispered a "Wow."

***

"She'll die, Caleb."

Caleb opened his eyes and found himself looking into Selene's brown puppy eyes. And here he was, thinking that she was asleep.

_What's that about someone dying?_

"My father had a gift." Selene paused.

"He had these visions. It helped him to be victorious in his missions. It made him a great hunter," Selene let out a throaty laugh before she continued.

"It got him the title of the First Hunter."

"That's why Z was so obsessed about getting the First Huntress title. And when Z lost the title, it was Halley's turn to be obsessed about the title."

Caleb frowned. Selene was emotionally unstable at the moment. And he didn't know how to handle 'emotionally unstable'. Maybe he should go get Halley.

Caleb propped himself up with his elbows and leaned against the headboard. Selene adjusted herself to rest her head on his chest.

"Maybe I should go get Halley," He suggested.

"No, no… Halley doesn't know about this. No one does." She paused.

"I was only 13 when our parents died. I was just getting a hang of life when my dad showed me his vision."

"What vision?"

Selene was silent. Then, she suddenly looked into his eyes with a determined look.

"Anyone who faces the Empress will die. Even the person who kills her. Even if the person defeats her." She told him.

Caleb didn't understand what she was trying to tell. He was giving her his 'So?' look. Then it dawned on him. The realization hit him in the guts.

They were going to lose Marishka.

"Now that Lancelot had Will his power to Z, the Council will definitely persist her to face the Empress. Whether she wins or not, it'll make no difference." Selene sobbed.

"I'm still gonna lose my sister, Caleb."

***

_Would you stay?_

Three simple words had Reid leaving the plane that was supposed to take him to London with the others.

While he made his way through the busy airport, he glanced at his cell phone again. Sure, there it was on the screen.

Marishka had asked him to stay.

And as soon as he stepped out of the airport, there she was standing across the road. With her lime green sling bag, the one with the countless stupid badges she stuck on it.

She smiled at the sight of him. And Reid knew he was smiling at her as well.

He adjusted his backpack hanging on his right shoulder, looked left and right, and jogged across the busy road. In less than a minute, he had her in his arms.

--

_**Coming up next…  
**_

"_So, which one of you killed Mikhael?" Another figure appeared._

"_Longshot!" Halley hissed._

_Then another, and another, another one, one more, and finally, the last figure appeared. They formed a circle around the group._

_It was definitely a perfect formula for disaster._


	21. Crazy Drama Queen & Egoistic Smart Ass

**Chapter 21: The Crazy Drama Queen & The Egoistic Smart Ass**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich but I definitely own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

--

"_**Be careful with what you wish for."**_

-**Marishka 'Z' Wiccard**-

--

_**Previously…**_

_Marishka had asked him to stay._

_And as soon as he stepped out of the airport, there she was standing across the road. With her lime green sling bag, the one with the countless stupid badges she stuck on it._

_She smiled at the sight of him. And Reid knew he was smiling at her as well._

_He adjusted his backpack hanging on his right shoulder, looked left and right, and jogged across the busy road. In less than a minute, he had her in his arms._

--

"You should've told me before you left." He told her as he ran his hands up and down her back.

They were laying in the middle of a field at the outskirt of town. It was a beautiful night. Reid refused to think more of how beautiful the glittering sky looked that night. It made him feel sissy.

"You would've stopped me."

"And you would stay just because I tell you?" He asked her, his tone cynical.

She raised her eyebrows and let out a laugh. "Of course not!"

Reid smiled. But deep inside, he was somehow hurt.

When she left that morning, he felt betrayed and abandoned. She had gone through all the trouble to save his life. She confronted her evil ex-boyfriend just to rescue him. And she had told him that she would be honored to die with him.

Suddenly, the very next morning, she was gone. To God knows where. He called her, text her until his fingers went sore, left her countless voice messages, even Used to see if he could track her.

And what ticks him the most is how easily the others decided to go to London without her. After all that she had gone through, they wouldn't even try to find her.

For God's sake, psychologically speaking, she's very suicidal/homicidal at the moment!

Mariska looked at Reid. He seemed to be taken aback by her comment. Was Reid Garwin's ego impaired just because she would say no to him?

She landed a soft kiss on his lips and he stared at her in disbelief, feeling surprised.

"I would've asked you to come along." She said softly as she landed another kiss on his lips.

"I would need a good reason to go with you."

Marishka stared at him unbelieveably. Still the old big-headed Garwin.

Nevertheless, her mind was working. She never knew. She didn't even realize it.

Was it after all the pranks and fights they put up against each other?

Or was it after one of their childish, yet necessary, name-calling sessions?

Or was it when he had heroically arrived at the bar to save her from the freaky vampires?

Or was it when he had protected her from the big bad wolf at the hospital?

But she knew now, at that very moment…

Even when she threatened Tamara to stay away from him…

Even when she was facing Spade that dark, unfortunate night…

She had fallen for Reid 'The Smart Ass' Garwin.

"Because I love you."

Reid's eyes went wide. "Aha! I knew it."

This time, Marishka's eyes went wide. But she melted into a pile of gurgling goos when he continued.

"Maybe I should go with you because I love you too."

His lips landed on her. The kiss was longer this time. And the passion was intense. Eventually, they parted for air. She playfully bit on his lips.

"Crazy drama queen." He muttered.

"Egoistic smart ass." She replied.

***

"Where were you?" A voice made him jump as the lights in the room was turned on.

Chase Collins realized that he must have looked like a guilty kid whose mother just caught him with his hands in the cookie jar.

'So much for being discreet,' He thought as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, baby. You're not asleep, yet?" He asked as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"Chase, look at me." Halley demanded.

He had his back at her. Silently, he turned around and looked at her. Their gaze met.

"You left me in the middle of the night…" She paused, probably for cliffhanger effects or to think what to say next.

"What's up?" She asked, her tone calm.

"I went out to take a walk." He answered.

"Okay… With who?" Still calm.

This was going much better than what Chase had in mind if she ever caught him.

"Chase, if we want to make this work, you'll need to be more truthful with me." She pleaded as she got out of bed and walked towards him.

"Pogue told me that you were the one who warned him about Tamara's plan." She placed a palm on his cheeks softly and Chase leaned into it lovingly.

"You helped saved their lives. So whatever that is up with you, I know it's not a bad thing."

Chase was still silent. Then, to both their surprises, he hugged her tightly.

"Not now, please… Someday, I promise." He whispered into her ears.

Halley inhaled sharply, her heart broken. She pushed him away and walked back to her bed.

"I'm sleepy." She announced before she climbed into bed.

"And you're spending the night with Pogue and Tyler." She added and closed her eyes.

Chase sighed. Oh yeah, he's in deep water now.

***

"Seriously, get a room." Fira leaned forward to the front seats and told the two love birds.

Pogue and Jade has been flirting with each other the moment they got into the car, heading for the airport.

Jade blushed and turn her concentration to the road. She had offered to send the group to the airport, driving the Council's SUV.

"Thank you." Fira leaned back in his seat and rested her head on the window.

She was sitting next to Selene and Caleb. Behind her were Halley, Chase, and Tyler. Tyler was sitting awkwardly between Halley and Chase. Tyler had told her in the morning that Chase had spent the night with him and Pogue.

Apparently, Halley and Chase had a fight last night. Halley simply laughed it off. Chase, being Chase, had no comment.

Fira almost jumped in her seat when her cell phone vibrated.

_Is it just me or am I in the middle of an awkward situation?_

Fira glanced behind and chuckle.

_You poor thing._ She typed and pressed 'Send'.

But before Tyler could typed a reply, Jade pulled the car to a skidding halt.

"What?!" Tyler shouted and his eyes went to Fira.

She was okay, just startled a bit.

"Look outside, baby boy." Pogue said from his seat, his eyes fixed outside.

Everyone in the car looked outside.

They were no longer in the middle of busy London. Instead their black SUV was in the middle of a barren land. The sky was a weird color of poorly mixed paint.

Caleb was the first to open the door and stepped outside. Selene grabbed his arms and followed him. Pogue went out and opened the door for Jade before he adjusted the back seat to allow the others to come out of the SUV.

Tyler was the first to head out. He stopped and looked at Fira.

"Come on," He told her.

She shook her head. He offered his hand to her. She hesitated but still took it. They climbed out of the SUV, hand in hand.

Chase followed from behind. When he got out, he offered his hand to Halley but she ignored it.

"This is really awesome," Halley commented sarcastically at their situation.

"Come on, we don't have time for this. We have a plane to catch!" Caleb shouted to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a gigantic fireball appeared out of nowhere. The eight of them managed to get out of the way but the SUV didn't. It blew up into pieces.

"Great." Jade muttered as Pogue helped her up.

"Sorry about that." A voice greeted and they immediately turned to the source.

"So, which one of you killed Mikhael?" Another figure appeared.

"Longshot!" Halley hissed.

Then another, and another, another one, one more, and finally, the last figure appeared. They formed a circle around the group of eight.

It was definitely a perfect formula for disaster, at least for them.

"If we told you that she's not here, would it make any difference?" Halley asked.

They exchanged looks. Then Longshot answered, "No."

"Hey, at least we're fair." She continued.

"There are seven of us against the eight of you. Since Pretty Princess over there is not a Hunter, so, we counted her out. Howler was pretty disappointed of not being able to come along." She said and gained a few sneer from her comrades.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Caleb began.

"You have Spade. Tamara. Mikhael. I get that. But, Howler?" He asked sarcastically.

Then he pointed at her, "Longshot."

He looked at the black man with dreadlocks. The man who just sent a fireball at their SUV.

"And what are you? Hotstuff?" Caleb asked and the eight of them roared with laughter.

The man's face contorted in irritation. "Ashburn." He replied, his voice deep and threatening.

"Enough." One of them announced and the group stopped laughing.

He drew out a sword out of nowhere. His comrades took their stand and so did the Sons and the Wiccards.

Taking his stand, he added, "Let's draw some blood."

***

Reid woke up to the delicious smell of coffee and pancakes. He climbed out of bed in his boxer, put on a t-shirt, and went for the kitchen.

He and Marishka had spent the night at his parent's estate. One of the perks of being an heir to the family who founded a town is to inherit a ridiculously old mansion in the middle of nowhere.

His parents had moved out of the mansion years ago and settled for a suburban house. Wise decision.

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her clumsily made breakfast in the old kitchen. His parents had people coming over every weekend to clean the place but they never used the kitchen. It was seriously getting rusty.

"You really should get someone to fix this." She exclaimed with her back at him.

"How did you…" He was about to ask her how did she know he was there when he realized that she just had a power upgrade.

He smiled and walked towards her.

"Good morning, girlfriend." He greeted her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Good morning, boyfriend." She turned around and gave him a brief kiss.

"I could wake up to this every morning." He said as he sat at the counter and started with breakfast.

"Now, now… **Be careful with what you wish for**." She warned him with that trademark smirk of hers.

"Why? 'Cos I might just get it?" He replied and she laughed off the comment.

He was enjoying his breakfast when his ears caught the sound of broken glasses.

"Z! Are you alright?" He jumped off his stool and ran towards her.

She was standing in front of the sink, her eyes focused on whatever was left of the broken mug at her feet. The spilled coffee was pooling at her feet.

She looked at him, dazed, as he guided her away from the scene carefully.

"What is it?" He asked her and shook her shoulder, reminding himself not too rough.

She snapped out of it and ran out of the kitchen.

"They're in trouble." She screamed over her shoulder.

Reid didn't need to ask who 'they' were. He knew just by looking at how worried she was back there. He ran up, skipping two steps at a time, following her to the master bedroom.

'They' would need some help.

--

_**Coming up next…**_

_And with a wave of her hand, one of her demons finally managed to pass Longshot's swam of monsters and slashed her._

_Longshot stumbled backward and cried in pain._

_Ashburn, who was against Caleb, efficiently evaded Caleb's attack as he went to Longshot's aid. In no time, Caleb was also next to Halley._

_Chase was watching the whole thing from several feet away. He desperately wanted to help Halley, and in the mean time punch Caleb's pretty face for getting there first, but he needed to help Pogue and Selene._


	22. Battle In A Hassle

**Chapter 22: Battle In A Hassle**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich but I definitely own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

**A/N:** Don't worry guys. I'm gonna finish this for sure. Btw, I'm publishing a crossover story between this story and Twilight. Check it out. Would love feedbacks, that's for sure.

--

"_**Come on, boys. Waiting for an invitation are you?"**_

-**Fira Wiccard**-

--

_**Previously…**_

"_You have Spade. Tamara. Mikhael. I get that. But, Howler?" He asked sarcastically._

"_And what are you? Hotstuff?" Caleb asked and the eight of them roared with laughter._

"_Enough." One of them announced and the group stopped laughing._

_Taking his stand, he added, "Let's draw some blood."_

--

Halley was smiling as she controlled her demons against Longshot and her monster bunch.

She knew, and Longshot knew as well, that Sophia Black was no match for Halley Wiccard. Or for old time's sake, Sophia Wiccard.

Yes, Longshot was family. Was.

Before Longshot became Longshot, right hand of the Dark Empress cum cruella de villa, she was Sophia Marie Black-Wiccard.

She was Isabella Grace Black's elder sister.

She was also James Wiccard's first love--and first wife.

The thing is, Sophia was greedy--for power, for beauty, for immortality, for everything. What others had, Sophia wanted more.

Sophia founded the D.A. with the anonymous Empress and became second-in-command. She was famous for being cruel and heartless.

It was also her who used James' connection with the Council to find worthy recruits for the D.A. And it was her who recruited five out of the twelve Dark Knights, which she led under the D.A.'s cause.

Sophia was not a talented User. But she was fast, intelligent, cunning, and most importantly, manipulative.

After Sophia's betrayal, James' life spiraled downwards into an abyss of despair and frustration.

It was Isabella, mother of the four girls and Sophia's younger sister, who knocked on his door and dragged him out of the abyss.

She insisted that it was hers, as well as James' responsibility, to rescue their mutual beloved.

It was quite some time before they finally realized that Sophia had made her choice and before they finally gave into their feelings for each other.

Halley smiled. She was her father's favorite girl, no use denying that fact. And he had told her that story every night before bed until she finally told him that she was too old for bedtime stories.

Of course, James had replaced his character with Prince Charming, Isabella's with Princess Beautiful, and Sophia's with Evil Witch.

And with a wave of her hand, one of her demons finally managed to pass Longshot's swam of monsters and slash her.

She stumbled backward as she cried in pain.

Ashburn, who was against Caleb, efficiently evaded Caleb's attack as he went to Longshot's aid. In no time, Caleb was also next to Halley.

Chase was watching the whole thing from several feet away. He desperately wanted to help Halley, and in the mean time punch Caleb's pretty face for getting there first, but he needed to help Pogue and Selene.

Selene had a defense shield around Jade as she faced her opponent. Pogue and Chase had their own share of trouble. And every now and then, they would help Selene as she strengthened her defense shield.

Fira was happy to take the freaking ninja with his freaking swords. He would be such a nice practice for her.

She had to admit, as she fell on her back, that she was getting a bit rusty. And as she stood up and sent a fresh fireball at him, "It had been a while," she gave an excuse for her deteriorating combat skills.

"I'll get the hang of it," She sent another fireball.

And when she knocked his swords off his hands, she smiled, "See, I told you," She said to no one in particular.

Tyler was having a hard time with his opponent. He Used occasionally, but it was limited to pools, billiards, and every now and then, girls.

He stumbled a bit backward and shook his head. His opponent was sneering at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" And he started charging again.

The oversized, over-tattooed, over-growling man easily evaded.

As Tyler passed him, he could smell him. He smelled of burnt plastics. And their eyes met for a while. Yellow, demonic eyes stared back into Tyler's baby blues, sending chills down his spine for a moment.

"Give it up, baby boy. Go cry at yo' mama." He growled and sneered at him.

Tyler look at him, feeling disgusted more than ever. He sent another power ball at him but with a wave of his hand, Tyler's power ball vanished.

The over-grown man laughed. But then, another power ball came from behind, sending him forward and in a second, he was face down on the ground.

A foot landed on his shoulder and he groaned in displeasure.

"Haven't you got the note? The only person who can kick Tyler's ass is me."

"Reid!" Tyler called out, surprised.

Caleb saw Reid appeared out of nowhere. In no time, Reid was standing side by side with Tyler, turning the table around for Tyler.

"Caleb, watch out!" Halley, who was nearest to him since they were teaming up against Longshot and Ashburn, shouted.

Caleb ducked just in time before Ashburn's fire roast him to his death. Another hand wave from him and Ashburn was thrown back. Caleb smiled in pleasure when Ashburn was having a difficult time pulling himself up.

He heard Jade screamed and turned to Halley who replied with a nod, telling him to go help others.

From the other side of the field, Reid and Tyler were heading towards the source of the scream as well. Plastic Men trailed behind them.

They saw Pogue on the ground, looking like he was having a seizure. His whole body was trembling, his eyes wide in horror.

Jade was cradling his body, her face flushed red. Stream of tears was flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. Selene and Chase were now against three opponents.

Reid and Tyler immediately helped Chase and Selene as Plastic Man joined forces with his own.

"What happened?" Caleb was next to Pogue in no time.

"I don't know." Jade kept saying as she rocked Pogue in her arms.

Caleb assessed Pogue's condition.

"We need to get him out of here." Caleb decided as he started pulling Pogue to his feet.

Jade helped and they walked away from the battle scene. Caleb didn't know where he was supposed to go. He just know he needed to get Pogue out of this weird field of hallucination and try to find out what exactly is wrong with him.

They paused at the sight of Ashburn and Longshot.

"You think I'll let you go just like that?" Longshot asked, a smile on her beautiful face.

Halley stepped in front of them in a flash. "Get lost, Longshot."

And soon, the others joined them. It was like before they started, with Pogue's condition and Reid's presence being the only difference.

Suddenly, their opponents placed a hand on each other's shoulder as Longshot raised an arm at them.

"Let's make this quick and messy." Longshot said and an aura flowed from the others and gathered at her hands.

With a sneer, she was directing a stream of powerful and destructive energy towards the group of youngsters.

Caleb, Halley, and Chase were the first to fight back with an energy stream from each of them, focused against the Longshot's energy stream.

"Stand back, Jade." Selene helped Jade and Pogue moved further behind, for their own safety.

"Come on, boys. Waiting for an invitation are you?" Fira asked as she and Selene helped the others.

Reid and Tyler immediately helped as well.

_How much longer, Z?_ Reid asked in his mind.

_Hang on a bit._ She replied immediately.

_Any second now and there won't be anything to hang on to._

… She was silent for a while. _Cover up now._

"Selene, cover us up!" Reid called out at Selene.

"What?" Selene asked.

"I need you to cover us with that shield of yours." Reid explained.

"I won't be able to hold it, Reid."

"Just for a while, trust me."

Selene was looking at him in disbelief. The others listened but said nothing. It was Selene's decision to make. Selene looked at Caleb. He nodded and she understood.

Selene pulled back her energy stream and cast a shield dome covering their group. Caleb and the others pulled back their energy stream, knowing that their stream could add pressure to Selene's defence shield.

"Hold on a bit." Reid said to the others.

Caleb looked at Selene. There was a trail of blood flowing out of her nose. She was losing it.

Suddenly, Ashburn separated from the others and ran forward at them.

"Caleb!" Halley called out and nodded at him.

He nodded back as they both raised their arms toward him and white lights started materializing around Ashburn.

Ashburn cried in agony as he continued to run at them but somehow, they were moving further and further away from him.

"No!" They heard Longshot screamed as Ashburn's body dematerializes into tiny white lights.

And soon a blinding light enveloped them. When the light retreated, they were in the middle of a field.

"Can anyone tell me what happened to him?" A voice said, pulling everyone out of their shocked state.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and was surprised to see Marishka was on her knees, next to a lying and trembling Pogue. Jade, still dazed, simply stared back.

--

_**Coming up next…**_

_Longshot led them as they walked into the dark chamber, lighted only by thousands of floating, rotating candles around it._

_She knelt and so did the others._

"_We lost Ashburn." Longshot reported._

"_You should have let me led the team." Spade appeared out of one of the dark corners where the light of the candles did not reach._

"_And you would have done a better job?" Uesugi threw back, still kneeling yet his hands tightened around his best friend, his sword._

_Spade glared back at him, his hands tensed, ready to defend himself when needed._


	23. Broken

**Chapter 23: Broken**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant and the Sons of Ipswich but I definitely own the Daughters of Wiccard and this story.

--

"_**I just live. Every minute, every single second… I just live it."**_

**-Selene 'C' Wiccard-**

- -

_**Previously…**_

"_I need you to cover us with that shield of yours." Reid explained._

"_I won't be able to hold it, Reid."_

_Selene pulled back her energy stream and cast a shield dome covering their group. Caleb and the others pulled back their energy stream, knowing that their stream could add pressure to Selene's defence shield._

"_Hold on a bit." Reid said to the others._

_Caleb looked at Selene. There was a trail of blood flowing out of her nose. She was losing it._

_And soon a blinding light enveloped them. When the light retreated, they were in the middle of a field._

--

Tyler practically jumped up from his seat when the door to Pogue's room opened and out came Fira.

"How is he?" Tyler asked her as soon as the door closed.

"He'll be fine. Jade's with him for the moment." She replied with a smile.

As soon as Marishka pulled them out of the imaginary field, they found themselves at the Garwin's estate.

Reid's parents were out of town but if they were around, it won't make any difference since they were aware of the boys' involvement with the Council.

Reid and Tyler helped Pogue to a room where Marishka attended to him before Jade and Fira took over.

Caleb was with Selene, who sustained minor injury from their previous battle.

Halley and Chase had their own score to settle. Apparently, they haven't solved whatever was between them.

Marishka and Reid had retreated to their own room before midnight.

As for Tyler, he had fallen asleep in the living room as he waited outside Pogue's room.

The night passed without any major events. Though he could hear Halley and Chase fought in their room.

And every now and then, Caleb would passed him as he made his way to the kitchen, looking for band aids and taking water for Selene.

Marishka did come to Pogue's room to check on him.

Maybe it was too early to say, but something was definitely going on between Reid and Marishka.

They were sharing a room and Tyler noticed Reid stealing glances at Marishka every chance he got. And the way Marishka looked at Reid had somewhat changed, it was more tender, with more care.

When Tyler woke up in the morning, everyone else was still in their room, most probably sleeping.

Tyler had spent every summer here so he knew the place well. He took the liberty making himself a cup of fresh coffee--Mrs. Garwin imported her favourite coffee beans from Mexico.

He returned to the living room, flipping on the channels. He heard movement in Pogue's room and the accompanied by a soft familiar voice. He knew that voice all too well.

So when she came out, he wasted no time and was right next to her in a matter of seconds, the 'Knight Rider' show all forgotten.

He watched as Fira worked around the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Stop that." She broke the awkward silence and turned to face him.

"I can't help it." He knew, they both knew, what she meant.

"I told you…"

"You need time. I get that. I still have the privilege to look, right?" He asked, as if daring her.

Fira rolled her eyes as she walked past him.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her.

"Shower," She answered as she disappeared into the hallway.

A moment later, she poked back her head into the kitchen and with a smile on her face, she added flirtatiously, "Now that one you can't look."

As she giggled away from the kitchen, she knew Tyler was standing in the middle of the kitchen with one eyebrow raised at her direction.

He had made it clear that he likes her--a lot. But Fira needed time to settle in. With all these problems with her sisters and the D.A., she didn't want to add in another problem.

But Tyler had proven within time that he would never be a problem. In fact, he was her support system. While everything else gets complicated, Tyler would always be Tyler. And she could always count on that.

---

The Empress fisted her fingers as her Dark Knights returned in defeat.

They were seven of them when they went to confront the group of meddling teenagers. And only six returned.

Longshot led them as they walked into the dark chamber, lighted only by thousands of floating candles, rotating around the room.

She knelt and so did the others.

The Empress turned to look at them.

"We lost Ashburn." Longshot reported.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Her voice thundered across the chamber.

"You should have let me led the team." Spade appeared out of one of the dark corners where the light of the candles did not reach.

"And you would have done a better job?" Uesugi threw back, still kneeling yet his hands tightened around his sword.

Spade glared back at him, his hands flexed, ready to defend himself when needed.

Uesugi was one of the five Dark Knights recruited personally by Longshot. He is her most loyal supporter. And so was Ashburn.

"Enough. You two can solve your immature ridiculous batter after we accomplish our goals." The Empress spoke.

"We have lost Ashburn, Tamara, and Christos." Another figure appeared out of one of the dark corners and stood next to the Empress.

"Tamara's death was all thanks to Spade," Uesugi was not ready to back down.

"She disobeyed direct orders!" Spade's voice was raised.

"And you were too smitten by a Wiccard to forgive her," The figure that just appeared said added.

"And what about you? I see Chase Collins is still alive and well." Spade retorted.

"Enough is enough." The Empress interrupted calmly.

"Spade, you get your men and meet Tamara's pack. They need some explanation for the death of their leader. And please remind Howler about a certain crush of his."

Spade nodded, glared at Uesugi who sneered back at him, before retreating into the shadows.

"And my dearest Longshot, I am sorry for your lost. But we have a mission here. Continue with our plans."

Longshot bowed slightly with a smile on her face. She left the chamber, followed by her four comrades.

"And you, Raider," The figure next to her turned and faced her.

The Empress looked at him, her face cold, murderous, "I want Chase Collins, dead."

The figure nodded, "Understood." And he left.

The Empress settled down in her own seat.

"I see that Spade and Uesugi haven't settled their scores." A man, over six foot tall materialized across the chamber, in front of the entrance.

"Uesugi might be bad-tempered but he's smart enough to realize that he's out of Spade's league." The Empress explained.

The man walked closer and with a wave of his hand, a chair appeared out of nowhere. He sat down, opposite of the Empress.

"The Vampires have lost faith with us, now that Tamara's dead. And we can count the Lycans out as well, Howler's too dangerous to have around."

"I assume you can take care of him?" She replied.

"Of course."

There was silence for a while.

"And the prophecy?" She broke the silence.

"You're still worried about that?" He replied in mocking disbelief.

"James Wiccard is an excellent Oracle. He Saw Sophia's betrayal. He Saw the uprising of his daughters against us. And if he Saw my death in the hands of one of his daughters, it is worth for me to dwell on." She said, her voice tense and harsh.

He sneered back and stood up.

"You know what they say about Visions?" He asked, straightening his overcoat.

"Amuse me, Raphael."

"Visions can be changed." He said with a smile and dematerialized, leaving an empty chair behind.

---

Halley fluttered her eyes as the sunlight irritatingly shone on her. She moaned as she pulled her cover onto her head.

But she was awakened. She stayed under the cover as she remembered her fight with Chase that night. It was completely ridiculous.

He said he would sleep on the couch that night.

She told him he could sleep with her in the bed.

He insisted.

She insisted.

They fought.

Something about the earlier battle came up.

Something about Caleb came up.

Apparently, Chase got a bit jealous when Caleb teamed up with Halley during the battle.

She called him paranoid.

He retorted, saying she's paranoid.

Then something about their previous fight when she caught him coming back late came up.

They fought more.

Eventually, they both went to bed, in the bed.

Totally ridiculous.

Halley sensed movement on the other side of the bed. She peeked from below the cover and saw Chase heading for the window.

He growled in complain and closed the curtain. Then he walked back towards the back and threw himself onto the bed next to her.

He mumbled something about too much sun in the morning and then he was asleep.

Halley saw it all. And a smile slowly found its way onto her face.

---

"Hey."

Selene walked into Pogue's room and saw Jade next to his lying form.

She looked up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying the whole night.

"Oh, hey Selene." Her voice was croaky.

Selene sat on the chair next to her, wincing as her injury got the better of her.

There was a brief silence as they watched Pogue who was still sleeping on the bed.

Somewhere during the battle, Pogue was injured with some sort of spell. They were lucky Marishka got them out in time to tend to Pogue. And she healed him before it got worst.

"How did you do it?" Jade broke the silence with a whisper, a hushed tone.

"Do what?" Selene asked, puzzled with the question.

"Live like this." She looked at Pogue.

"Your life is in danger every minute. You risked losing the man you love every minute. How did you get through each day?" She asked.

Selene was numb. How was she supposed to answer it?

"**I just live. Every minute, every single second… I just live it.**" She finally decided on an answer.

It wasn't much, but to her, it was enough. But to Jade, it wasn't.

"I can't do it." Jade said, her tone was firm and acknowledging.

"What do you mean?" Selene asked.

"You tell him, I love him very much." Jade stood up and picked up her coat.

Selene stood up as well, following Jade as she moved about packing her stuff into her sling bag.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Selene asked, her voice raised.

"And if he loves me, he'll leave me to my own life." Jade stated as she went for the door.

Selene grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

She had tears streaming from her eyes.

"I can't do this, Selene. I can't risk losing him. I just can't. I love him too much for that." She said among sobs.

"If you do love him as much as you claimed, then you know that you're making the biggest mistake of your life."

Jade shrugged Selene's hand off her shoulder and headed for the door again. This time, Selene didn't stop her.

With her hand on the knob, she tossed back, "It might be a mistake... But I deserve better. Tell him, I'm sorry."

And with that, she left.

She left Selene standing in the middle of the room, facing the door.

She left Pogue on the bed; his eyes closed but his ears opened.

A line of tear fell from his eyes the moment he heard Selene left the room.

--

_**Coming up next…**_

"_Z told me you'll be needing a ride since Caleb got some sort of personal practice." Reid said._

"_Um, yeah. I was about to call you anyway… Haha." Selene said._

"_No you don't." Vincent added, his tone was acidic._

_Reid looked at him, a sarcastic smile pasted on his boyish face, as if challenging him. Not challenging Vincent Knights, but challenging Howler._

"_Yes she does." He retorted and moved forward, his eyes fixed on Vincent's all the time._

_Selene pulled his arm and Reid froze, though his eyes still on Vincent._

"_I'm gonna get you, Garwin."_

"_And I dare you to." Reid replied with a calm smile._


End file.
